A Wolf's Paradise
by peanut26
Summary: Kakashi was on a mission that went terribly wrong and was made a part of an experiment. He is now a werewolf, living with the wolves. Now he will never get the chance to tell the person that he loved most his true feelings, or will he. kakairu
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

I decided I wanted to try a new story involving our favorite couple Kakashi and Iruka with a little bit of twist. So please let me know what you think. To anyone that has read my other stories and was unable to leave feedback, I now fixed the anonymous feedback. So you can leave feedback if your not logged in. Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

I was once a human. That was until an experiment gone wrong. I was a shinobi, the best in the village, when I was captured on a mission that went terribly wrong. I was tortured for information, but once they realized that they weren't going to get any information from me, I was used for experimentation. In which that experiment changed my life forever. Everyone in my village thinks I am dead I'm sure, given up on looking for me a long time ago. It's been a year since I've been home since that fateful mission. I was fortunately able to break free from my prison, and today I live in the forest just outside my old village. I wanted to be close to my friends and the one I love. Even though I will never be able to confess my true feelings to him. You see, I am now a werewolf. I am also able to change form into a wolf whenever I want to. Which is unusual because from the stories werewolves were only able to become a wolf during a full moon. It must have something to do with the experiment that was performed on me because I am able to understand both wolves and humans. Even though I can still understand what humans say, I will never be able to confess my feelings. I will never be able to see the one I love again. He was the most beautiful, amazing man I have ever seen. He had the silkiest brown hair that I just wanted to untie and comb my fingers through it. He has tan skin that I want to touch, caress and worship every inch of it. And those eyes, those chocolate eyes that you could drown in the depths of them. What I wouldn't do to see him again. I long to see him. But that dream will never come true, not that it would have ever come true to begin with. He only saw me as a lazy, perverted jounin. Besides no one would ever want to be with me now. I look like a monster.

The man I am in love with is Umino Iruka, and my name is Hatake Kakashi and this is my story.

________________________________________________________________________

I am now at the lake by the den that I go to whenever I need some time alone to think. This lake is so beautiful, especially in the spring with all the sakura trees in bloom. It reminds me of the village. This is my getaway from every day life. A time for me to remember my past, and forget what I have become. Even though I know that I will never be able to go back to my old life, I still wonder what everyone is doing back in the village, does anyone ever think about me, does he ever think about me, did those brats of mine find a new sensei, do they ever miss me. These are all thoughts that run through my head every day since that day.

I am currently sitting on an island in the middle of the lake that has a sakura tree in the middle of it. The island isn't very big. It has just enough room for the tree and me to sit underneath. And to add to the affect, there is a full moon tonight, and it's shining through the tree. I am in my wolf form at the moment reminiscing about the past. I don't know why I keep thinking about it, because nothing will ever chance. I will never be a part of that life again. And the more I think about, the more depressed I become.

Once I escaped the prison, I was taken in by a pack of wolves. I owe them my life. I was in pretty bad shape when they found me. I was taken in by the leader of the pack when he found me injured in the forest. He wants me to become the leader of the pack one day, once he has become to old to protect the pack. He thinks of me as his son. I am unable to refuse because of everything he has done for me. This is now my life. This pack has become my family, and I will protect it with my life if need be. My true form is a werewolf, which is a descendant to the wolves.

Coming out of his thoughts when he heard a twig snap, Kakashi perked his ears up. _**"What was that?"**_, he thought looking in the direction the noise came from. Not moving, Kakashi kept watching to see what made that noise. Trying to pick up a scent, but not smelling anything. After waiting a couple more minutes, something started to come out of the trees. Looking harder Kakashi realized it was a human. Looking more he realized it was a ninja, and not just that a leaf ninja. _**"Dang, I wish it was lighter out. I wonder if I know them."**_ he thought, then turned his head and looked away _**"No, I don't what to know."**_

Not wanting to attract attention, Kakashi just stayed were he was waiting for the ninja to move on. It would be harder to see him with just the moonlight shining.

______________________________________________________________________

Iruka hearing water running near by, followed the sound. Not paying attention to where he was going, Iruka ran into a branch knocking him off balance. Trying to correct himself so he wouldn't fall, he overcorrected himself and stepped on a twig almost falling on his face. Holding his forehead from where he hit the branch, Iruka thought _**"Some ninja I am? Not even noticing a branch in front of me. And then stepping on a twig. How pathetic am I? Good thing there's no enemy ninja around." **_he sighed as he continued to walk towards the water. Breaking through the trees, Iruka now stood by the lake. _**"This place is beautiful. I wonder why I've never noticed it before."**_ Walking up to the waters edge, Iruka decided to take a swim to cool off. Taking off all his clothes, Iruka jumped into the water and said "It's a little cool, but it feels good. I'll just swim a little, then head home.

_______________________________________________________________________

Noticing the man looking out into the water Kakashi thought _**"Great, what is he doing." **_watching the ninja come closer to the water and unzipping his vest _**"What is he doing! He's taking his clothes off. Ahh, great. He's going to be here for awhile. Well I guess I'll just take a nap." **_curling up under the tree to relax.

Iruka enjoying the water, noticed a little island in the middle of the lake with a tree on it. Squinting his eyes in the moonlight, he said "Ah, it's a sakura tree. Their so beautiful this time of year. And the moonlight filtering through it makes it look amazing. Think I'll go over and rest a little on it. I'm actually a day ahead of schedule anyway." he continued as he swam over to the island, not realizing that it was already taken. Once he got closer, he realized that there was something under the three. Looking closer he said "That looks like a wolf. What would a wolf be doing out here?" Once reaching the island, Iruka walked over and bent down beside the wolf, he thought _**"I've never seen a wolf like this before. He's bigger that normal, and he has most beautiful silver fur." **_reaching his hand out to touch the fur.

Feeling something on his skin, Kakashi peeked his eye open only to come face to face with the ninja that was swimming. Startled by being close, Kakashi jumped up and got into a defensive position, growling at the man. Iruka taken by surprise, lost his balance and fell back into the water. "Man, I really am graceful for a ninja. What is it with me losing my balance." Iruka growled out.

Kakashi hearing the voice, his eyes going wide, thought _**"I know that voice it can't be, can it."**_

Iruka looking up at the wolf from the water said "I'm sorry I didn't been to scare you. I didn't realize you were here until I got to the island. I'll just head back." swimming back to the shore.

Kakashi so shocked when he realized who it was, didn't even register that the man was leaving. _**"That was Iruka. That's not possible. He doesn't go on missions. What would he be doing here." **_thought Kakashi sitting down once he calmed back down from being startled. _**"He's leaving. I guess I would too. I'm sure I gave him a good scare." **_Feeling even more depressed, Kakashi dropped to the ground and just laid there lost in thought.

________________________________________________________________________

Once reaching the shore, Iruka redressed and headed home looking back at the island before leaving. _**"I really didn't mean to scare him. I've just never seen anything so beautiful before. I think I'll come back again when I have more time. Maybe try to apologize to him, although I don't know how I will apologize to a wolf." **_laughing at himself. _**"Maybe if I bring him some meat or something." **_Shaking his head, amused at his own thinking continued _**"Why am I thinking about this so much. It's just a wolf. But there's something different, something familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.", **_scratching the back of his head. _**"All well, I better get back to the village. I don't want to, but if I continue through the night I should be back my morning. I can rest when I get back."**_

Once reaching the gates of the village, Iruka sighed "I really shouldn't have pushed myself. At least I'll have a couple of days off before I have to teach those brats. Mmm, a nice hot bath sounds good about now. I'll just drop of the scroll real quick, and head home." heading off towards the hokage's tower."

Once reaching the tower, Iruka walked up to the hokage's office to deliver the scroll. Coming to the door, Iruka reached out to knock on the big double doors but stopped short when he heard someone talking.

"He deserves to be remembered. He died for this village." yelled Tsunade

"I understand that, but what if he hasn't died." replied Shizune "There's a possibility he could be alive."

No, there isn't. It's been a year. He stayed behind to distract them so the rest of his team members could escape. If he did survive the attack, then I'm sure he wouldn't have lived long. I know Kakashi, he wouldn't have given them any kind of information no matter how much they tortured him. I'm sure they wouldn't keep him, once they realized that. That's why we have to honor him. He deserves that much. All he ever let people see of him was a lazy perverted jounin, but inside he was a kind and caring man." Tsunade sighed. "I just want to give him the recognition that he deserves."

"_**Their talking about Hatake Kakashi. I never realized that. I always thought that he was just another arrogant jounin that only thought of himself. Why didn't I see that. And to give up your own life, to save the lives of your teammates is a true shinobi. I really did misjudge him." **_thought Iruka, listening again once he heard them start talking.

"Alright, we'll go ahead and do this, if you're absolutely sure." replied Shizune

"Yes, I'm positive" said Tsunade

"Very well then, I'll get everything ready." replied Shizune

Realizing that the conversation was about over and it wouldn't be very good to get caught eavesdropping, Iruka knocked on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in." yelled Tsunade

Opening the door, Iruka walked into the office and said "Good evening Lady Tsunade, Shizune. I was just going to drop of the scroll from my mission before heading home."

"Ah, thank you Iruka-sensei. I take it everything went well?" replied Tsunade

"Yes, and they wanted me to thank you for helping them." said Iruka

"Very well. That'll be all then. Take the next two days and get rested up. I expect you to return to those brats of yours then. Understood?"

Bowing, Iruka replied "I understand…thank you." turning around to leave.

"And Iruka" Iruka turning back around to face Tsunade "the next time you want to eavesdrop you may want to hide your chakra." smirking at the others expression.

"_**Oh crap, she caught me." **_thought Iruka Iruka not sure what he should say, his face turning red from embarrassment, replied "I….I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I didn't mean to…"

Lifting up her hand to stop the tanned man she replied "Don't worry about it, but since you know about it now, I want you to help Shizune set things up."

"Yes, Gondaime." replied Iruka

"Good, I'll let you rest today, but I want you in here tomorrow at 9:00.….understood?" said Tsunade

"Understood" replied Iruka turning around and leaving.

"_**What have I gotten myself into" **_thought Iruka as he walked down the streets towards home _**"That'll teach me for being nosy. Well, forget about that right now, there's a nice hot bath calling my name." **_

_______________________________________________________________________

"_**Well I better head home to the den. It's getting late." **_thought Kakashi jumping into the water to head home. _**"What I wouldn't do to see him again. Nothing has changed. He's still looks so beautiful." **_he continued as he walked back to the cave.

Once reaching the cave, Kakashi walked to the back of the cave not really wanting to be with anyone right now.

Seeing his adopted son walk to the back of the cave, Daichi decided to follow to make sure he was ok.

Once in the back, Kakashi changed back into his werewolf form, just wanting to be left alone.

"Are you alright, Kakashi." asked Daichi

"I'm fine, Daichi. I just want to be alone right now." replied Kakashi

"Did something happen while you were out?" asked Daichi

"It's ok. You don't need to worry about it." replied Kakashi

"Kakashi, even though you are not my son by blood, I still think of you as my son. So please tell me if something is bothering you. I want to help you." said Daichi

"You've help me so much already. I don't want to bother you with the little things." replied Kakashi "And it's kind of weird to be asking a wolf for help." not meaning for it to sound the way it came out.

Sighing, Daichi said "You are still not use to us are you? You've been with us for a year. We all consider you to be family. I hope one day you can see us as that too." turning around to leave.

"I already do." said Kakashi, Daichi stopping in his tracks and turned around to look at the werewolf. Sighing, Kakashi continued "I saw a leaf ninja today."

"Did you recognize him?" asked Daichi, going over to sit beside his adopted son.

Looking down at the ground, he replied "Yes, and it wasn't just any leaf ninja, it was him."

His eyes going wide, Daichi said "You mean the one that you care about?"

"Yes, he's still so beautiful. I wanted to tell him how I feel and hold him in my arms, but I know that can never happen." replied Kakashi

"You never know what will happen. So many unexpected things can happen. I never thought that I would have a son, then you came into my life." said Daichi

"I know…..I am honored you consider me a son, but it's just hard." replied Kakashi "I think right now I just want to be alone, if you don't mind."

Sighing, Daichi got up to leave. But before leaving he looked back and said "Please don't lose hope, Kakashi" leaving the werewolf alone.

"I'll try not to." Kakashi mumbled, laying down to go to sleep trying to forget the memories from today.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. It really does help to get me writing the chapters faster. Well here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

After sleeping most of the day before, Iruka was up the next morning early to get ready to meet up with Shizume amount planning the memorial for Kakashi-sensei. _**"I don't know why I have to help out with this. I don't know anything about him. It's not like we ever talked to begin with. Honestly, he would probably be very unhappy with me helping out because I don't think he liked me at all."**_ thought Iruka, walking down the streets of the village. Once reaching the tower, Iruka went up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Knocking on the door, Iruka waiting for an answer.

"Come in." yelled Tsunade

Opening the door, Iruka walked in to be greeted my Shizune "Hello, Iruka-sensei. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" asked Iruka

"I'm good. Are you ready to get started?" replied Shizune

"Sure…What are we going to do exactly?" asked Iruka

"We have to have a tombstone made up for him, even though we don't have a body. We also need to have his name added to the memorial stone. And then we are going to have services for him, so we will have to come up with a way to announce it so everyone is aware of it." replied Shizune

"The mission room would be the best place for that. Also I can pass the word around at the academy." said Iruka

"That would be great, Iruka-sensei." replied Shizune

"May I ask why we are doing this all of a sudden Hokage-sama?" asked Iruka, looking over towards the blonde haired woman.

"I'm not sure how much you are aware of Kakashi's last mission, but we've never stopped looking for him. Some members of the ANBU caught one of the missing nin's that was involved in that mission. When asked about the whereabouts of Kakashi, but he just laughed in their face and said you will never find him. He was taken care of a long time ago. After a little more interrogation, they got out of him the last location that Kakashi was being held. We sent a team to that location, but didn't find him. It looked like an old lab where experiments were performed. They found Kakashi's vest and hiatate in a cell that we assumed he was being held in, but that was it. Truthfully, we're not entirely sure what happened to him. But if he was able to escape we know that he would have come back." replied Tsunade, looking down at her desk "If he was experimented on…." not able to finish her sentence "I just want to honor him for all the sacrifices that he made." tears running down her cheeks.

Never seeing the Hokage cry before, Iruka was at a loss for words. _**"I don't think I've ever seen her cry before. What should I say?" **_"Then we'll make a memorial worth remembering, Lady Tsunade."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei" replied Tsunade

"When do you want it to be held?" asked Iruka

"In two weeks time. There is some jounin on missions that I want to return first." replied Tsunade

"Alright, then we'll start getting things set up." replied Iruka

"And Iruka, I'll give you a day or two to start getting things set up, but I'm going to have to have you run another scroll to the same village again on the other side of fire country." said Tsunade

"Understood, Hokage-sama. Just let me know when you need me to leave." replied Iruka

"I'm really sorry to have to do that again, but we're so short handed right now." said Tsunade

"It's alright, Lady Tsunade. It's nice once in a while to get out of the village." replied Iruka Looking over at Shizune, Iruka asked "Are you ready to get started then?"

"Yes, let's go." Shizune replied, both walking out the door to get started with their task.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei what are you doing here. Can we go get some ramen?" asked Naruto, Sakura hitting up side the head.

"Is that all you ever think about?" asked Sakura

"No." mumbled Naruto

"Hey, Naruto…. Sakura, Tenzou-sensei how are you all doing today?" asked Iruka

"We're fine, Iruka-sensei. Just back from a mission." replied Tenzou

"Well that's good. I hope everything went well." said Iruka

"You should have seen me, Iruka-sensei. I showed those missing nin's a thing or two." boasted Naruto

Laughing at the blonde boy's enthusiasm Iruka replied "I'm sure you did."

"So can we go get some ramen?" asked Naruto

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. I'm working on some things with Shizune at the moment." replied Iruka "How about later."

"Sure..what are you working on." asked Naruto

Slapping him up side the head again, Sakura growled out "Didn't anyone ever tell it's not polite to be nosy."

"Oww, Sakura." Naruto whined, making everyone laugh.

Looking over at Shizune before speaking, Iruka replied "It's alright, Lady Tsunade has decided to hold a memorial for Kakashi-sensei. We're in charge of getting everything ready."

"Do you need any help, Iruka-sensei." asked Sakura "We would be happy to help if there's anything we can do."

Sensing the kids need to do one last thing for their old sensei, Iruka replied "Sure, why don't all of you finish what you're doing and get cleaned up and we'll meet you back here in two hours."

"GREAT" screamed Naruto, jumping in the air, heading to the missions office. "See you in a little bit, Iruka-sensei.

"Idiot" mumbled Sakura, following the loud teen.

Shaking his head, Tenzou followed behind his students looking over at Iruka and replied "We'll see you in a couple of hours, sensei."

"If you have to much to do Tenzou-sensei, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I know you must be tired from the mission." said Iruka

"That's alright, Iruka-sensei. I would be honored to help out. Kakashi-senpai trained me in ANBU. He helped out a lot back then, and this would be one last thing I could do to thank him." replied Tenzou, following after his students.

Turning back around and looking at Shizune, Iruka asked "So where do we start?"

"Let's go get things set up for the tombstone and engraving the memorial stone. By then it should be about time to head back here. They can help with getting the notice out to everyone about the memorial." replied Shizune.

"That sounds good." said Iruka, both heading out to complete their tasks.

_______________________________________________________________________

Once meeting up with everyone back by the mission office, they all set down to figure out what the best way to notify everyone. "I think if we told the people that work in the mission office, they could relay the message to all the shinobi that are coming back from mission. And we can go to the academy and notify all the teachers there." said Iruka

"That sounds like the best thing to do." replied Shizune.

"Alright let's get to work. Shizune, you and Tenzou take care of notifying the mission office workers. Naruto and Sakura you come with me and we'll notify all the teachers at the academy." said Iruka, everyone going off and doing their assigned tasks.

________________________________________________________________________

It's been two days since he last saw Iruka, and he hasn't been able to think of anything else since then. He knows he's worrying his adopted father, but he just can't find it in himself to do anything. He has become so depressed, even the lake doesn't sooth him any. It only reminds him of Iruka swimming in the lake, naked no less, and coming up to him on the island. He was so shocked seeing him there, that he had actually growled at the tanned shinobi. _**"I'm sure after that, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Let alone seeing me in my true form as a werewolf. I don't even like to look at myself. But the feel of those fingers running through his fur was amazing. What he wouldn't do to have that feeling every day."**_ thought Kakashi

Daichi set back and watched his adopted son, worried that he was actually going to lose it this time. _**"He hasn't moved since the day he ran into that leaf shinobi. I wish there was something I could do. I'm sure if he would talk to him, that man would understand. But from what I remember him saying was that he hadn't even told the younger man how he truly felt and that he may not believe him. I wonder if they never got along."**_

Coming up beside him, his mate sat down and asked "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure, Yuuka. He hasn't even moved since that day, and I don't know what to do." replied Daichi "I'm worried about him."

"Give him some time, I'm sure he will come out of it. Seeing that shinobi brought back old memories, and not just any old memories, but of the one he loved." said Yuuka "Let's leave him alone for a little bit. I'll come back in a while to check on him and see what I can do, alright."

"If you think that's best." replied Daichi, looking back once more at his adopted son before turning around and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

I can't believe I've been gone for two weeks. It was only suppose to take a week. Those stupid council members all they can ever do is bicker. I wasn't even suppose to be there for all of that. I was only told to drop off the scroll and that was it, but nooo, they think I need to sit there and listen to a bunch of old men yell at each other. I tried to tell them that I couldn't stay here that long and that I was due back at my village within a week, so what did they do? One old geezer got the bright idea to send a message to our Gondaime requesting that I stay and listen to the negotiations. And that woman had the gull to agree with them and have me stay. UGH!!!!!! Just wait until I get back, she's going to sit there until I'm done going over everything that was discussed in those meetings for five days straight, in detail. And she will not be getting any sake until I have finished. Actually, Iruka smirking to himself, I think I will go and replace all of her sake with water and then I know she won't be drinking any sake. Hehe….That will show her not to stick me with something like that again, chuckling to himself.

Let's see, I still have about another two days before I get back to the village. I really wanted to stop by the lake again to see if I can see that wolf again. There's just something about him that keeps nagging at me. Maybe if I were to see him again, it will help me to understand it better. I should be there by tonight if I keep this pace up.

Only stopping to get something to eat and drink, Iruka continued throughout the day without stopping. "Hm, I actually may get there a little…" thought Iruka, but was cut off by something flying right by his face. "What was that" thought Iruka, stopping to look around, getting into a defensive position. Hearing something else flying through the air, Iruka reached up with his kunai and blocked it. _**"I'm being attacked. Just great, knew things were going to good."**_ thought Iruka

"Well boys, what do we have here. Looks like we have ourselves a little leaf ninja. A cute one at that." said a man off to his right.

Hearing a twig break behind him, Iruka looked out of the corner of his eye not wanting to take his eyes off the one in front of him realizing that there was someone else coming out behind the trees behind him. _**"That makes two, I wonder how many more there are? He said boys, so there has to be more than them two. If so, I'm in a lot of trouble."**_ thought Iruka, still keeping his stance. _**"What was I thinking. I shouldn't have let my guard down."**_

"So what's a pretty little leaf ninja doing out here all by himself?" asked the man in front of him.

"That's none of your business." replied Iruka

"Hm, seems like he has a little bit of an attitude. We'll just have to fix that now won't we?" he said walking towards Iruka. Iruka not moving, just stood his ground waiting for a break to make his move. The only way he was going to make it through this was to make a run for it. He knew he wasn't going to be able to take care of them by himself. They're missing nins, and a chunnin taking on one missing nin was risky, but taking on several at one time is suicidal. Not that he was doubting his skills, just that missing nins are crazy and usually very powerful. He didn't have a choice, he had to make a break for it. Hearing the man behind him start to move closer, Iruka waited until they were closer and quickly threw a kunai at each of the ninjas and added chakra to his feet, jumped into the trees taking off towards the village trying to come up with a plan as he ran. But before he could get to far he heard something flying towards him, dodging it just in time. Reaching in his pocket, Iruka grabbed an explosive tag throwing it back from where the knife came from as he continued to run. But stopped in his tracks when he saw a very big blade coming towards his head, dropping down a branch barely missing it hearing the tree crack from the force when hit. Channeling chakra to his feet, Iruka jumped over to the next tree trying to make a run for it again. _**"I'm not going to make it if this keeps up." **_thought Iruka

Hearing the missing nin running behind him, Iruka needed to come up with a plan and fast. _**"Maybe if I could get to the lake, I could lose them there."**_ thought Iruka, changing directions. But before he could get to far the ninja with the big blade was swinging at him again, Iruka just barely able to jump out of the way in time. Crouching down, grabbing another explosive tag, Iruka threw it towards the missing nin landing on the tree branch he was on. Iruka jumped down to the ground behind a tree to brace himself for the explosion. Hearing the explosion Iruka looked back and smiled, one down two to go. _**"If I get to the lake I'll have a better chance, taking off towards the lake."**_

"How dare you! You will pay for what you did." yelled one of the missing nins. "I'm threw playing, kill him." both ninjas moving towards the lone leaf ninja.

"Great now their mad." thought Iruka, channeling more chakra to his feet and running faster, but was thrown off balance when one of the ninja's jumped in front of him swinging his sword at Iruka. Iruka reached his arm up to block the attack with a kunai. Trying to stop the ninja in from of him, Iruka didn't hear the knife from the leader flying towards him hitting him in the thigh. Gritting his teeth, Iruka pulled the knife out.

The nin in front of him took advantage of the distraction and swung around and kicked him into the tree behind him, knocking the wind out of him.

"He's all yours, Michi" said the nin with the sword.

"What do you want?" Iruka choaked out.

________________________________________________________________________

Kakashi was standing over by the lake, remembering the night almost three weeks ago of the tan man standing in the same spot imagining the man taking his clothes off and jumping into the lake. How he wished he knew it was Iruka to begin with. Maybe then he would have a least got to see him longer. He's been dreaming every night since then of Iruka laying on the island with him in his current werewolf form held in each others arms, but knowing that would never happen. _**"He would only see me as a monster. No one could ever love me like this."**_ thought Kakashi, but broke his train of thought when he sniffed the air and smelt and unusual scent. _**"That smells like blood….human blood. I better take a look."**_ thought Kakashi, running towards the smell.

"Someone's in trouble. The two standing look like missing nin's." thought Kakashi. "I can't see who they are attacking though" using his chakra to mask his presence. Slowly moving up to the ninja's to get a better look, Kakashi eyes went wide when he realized who was being attacked "That can't be. What's he doing out on a mission. He should be inside the village where it's safer." thought Kakashi, when he realized that they were about to kill him

"How dare them hurt my Iruka." growled Kakashi, channeling chakra to his feet and racing towards the ninja. Hearing something behind them, the ninja turned around to see a werewolf, Kakashi not giving them a chance to react redirected some chakra to his fist and punched the ninja with the sword in the face sending him flying through the air hitting one of the trees. The last ninja drew his sword, slicing it through the air towards the werewolf. Kakashi seeing the attack dropped down to the the ground, swiping his feet around taking the ninjas legs out from under him. Kakashi standing up, jumped in the air to miss the sword. The missing nin now on his knees threw mariachi's down on the ground trying to distract the werewolf. Noticing the spiky objects on the ground, Kakashi channeled chakra to his feet, jumps in the air lands on the side of the tree. Pushing off the tree, he punches the missing nin in the chest sending him flying into the tree. Reaching down and grabbing the dropped sword, Kakashi grabs the ninja by the neck, pinning him against the tree. The sword aimed at his chest.

"What are you doing here?" growled Kakashi

Laughing, the missing nin replied "Having a little fun. What to join in?"

Ignoring the questions, Kakashi growled "You're a little way from home aren't you? This is my territory. No one has a little fun in my territory but me." impaling the ninja through the chest. Throwing him to the side.

Iruka not making a sound, his eyes wide, couldn't believe what he was seeing. _**"Is that really a werewolf. I thought they were only a myth. I wonder why I didn't see him the last time I was here. Is he going to kill me now."**_ thought Iruka _**"But he saved me, I think."**_

"Uh..um…thank you. You saved me." said Iruka _**"Real smooth, idiot. That's the way to show him your not scared."**_

Still looking away from Iruka, Kakashi didn't say anything. _**"What am I going to do. I don't want him to see me like this. He'll be disgusted I'm sure. Or just laugh at me - HAHA, the great Sharigan Kakashi turned to this."**_

Feeling even more nervous that the werewolf was going to kill him when not receiving an answer Iruka asked "Wh….Who are you?"

The werewolf slowly walked over and knelt down in front of him. Looking down at the ground not making eye contact. "I won't hurt you Iruka-sensei."

Shocked from hearing the werewolf talk and on top of that saying his name, Iruka asked "What? What's going on? How do you know my name?"

Kakashi continued to look down at the ground, not answering the tan man's questions.

"Please look at me…tell me who you are." asked Iruka. _**"I recognize that voice. I just can't put a face to it."**_

"I don't want you to remember me this way." replied Kakashi

"I won't think any less of you." said Iruka

"You've been injured. let me look at your leg" said Kakashi changing the subject. Iruka deciding to let it go for the moment extending his leg out so the werewolf could take a look, whining as the pain shot down his leg.

"I'm not going to be able to look at it very well here, let me take you back to the den and we can look at it better there. I'll just tie something around your leg right now to slow the bleeding down." said Kakashi

"Um…o…ok…where is your den?" asked Iruka

"Over by the lake." replied Kakashi

"Oh, really? Have you ever seen a silver haired wolf before?" asked Iruka

"Yes, why do you asked?" said Kakashi, not wanting to give away his other identity just yet. Waiting to see what the tan man said.

"Um..well I met him about three weeks ago. I've never seen such a beautiful creature before. His silver hair was amazing, but I accidently scared him and even though he won't understand what I say I wanted to apologize to him." said Iruka

Shocked from what the tan man was saying, Kakashi stared at the ground his eyes wide. Finally getting his senses back together Kakashi replied "I'm sure he's the one that thought he scared you."

"Why would you say that? " asked Iruka

"It's nothing, it's just that I know him he can be very intimidating, but doesn't really mean to be. He's really gentle." replied Kakashi

"Like you." said Iruka, looking down at the ground his face turning red. _**"Why am I getting embarrassed."**_ thought Iruka

Kakashi thrown of balance from the tan man's words, stuttered out "Ah…um…thank you, I think." as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know, I know you don't want to tell me who you are because you think I will be disgusted or something. But it's not true. I would never think that. Please trust me." begged Iruka

"I…just….I never…I never thought something like this would happen to me. I'm ashamed of myself to think I could let something happen to me like this. I use to be so strong, no one would stand a chance or so that's what I thought. I guess I was wrong." said Kakashi,, drowning in his self pity.

"Are you from Konoha." asked Iruka

Not really wanting to answer the question, but also not wanting to lie to him Kakashi was confused as to what to do. Finally coming up with his decision, Kakashi stuttered out "Y…Yeah"

"So that's how you know me?' asked Iruka, but already knowing the answer.

"Yes" replied Kakashi

"Your voice sounds so familiar to me. I've been trying to remember it." said Iruka looking over at the werewolf seeing if he could get a response.

"Maa…I think we better get you back to the den so we can take a look at your wound" replied Kakashi, trying to avoid what the tan man said.

"Why are you avoiding me? Your voice….." said Iruka trailing off _**"I've only heard one person talk like that" **_thought Iruka. His eyes going wide once he realized who's voice the werewolf's was. "It can't be. You…You've been missing for little over a year." At that moment Kakashi shot his head and looked into those chocolate eyes receiving a gasp from the brown haired ninja when he saw the mismatched eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Here is the next chapter for my story. Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do appreciate it.

Chapter 4

Iruka leaned forward and lifted his hands, not losing contact with the werewolf and layed his hand on the werewolf's cheek said "Oh, Kakashi…"

"I don't need your pity." growled Kakashi, pulling his head away.

"I'm not pitying you, Kakashi. I just can't believe someone would do this. Why…why didn't you come back. Maybe Tsunade could have helped you." said Iruka

"There's nothing she can do." replied Kakashi, turning his head and looking away.

"_**Besides it would be to shameful to go back looking like this. It would be more honorable to just be considered killed on a mission." **_thought Kakashi

Knowing the pride of the jounin, Iruka knew that he must be shamed as to what happened to him. That he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this._** "If only you knew how people miss you maybe you would change your mind."**_ thought Iruka. "She may be able to do something Kakashi. You don't know until you try." said Iruka

Whipping his head back around and narrowing his eyes Kakashi replied "You have no idea what it feels like to be a failure. To be so weak as to let something like this happen to you. My life is no longer a part of that village. It's now lies with the wolves. They are my family now."

"I don't understand why you would give up so easily. From what I know about the Great Sharigan Kakashi he would never give up. He was always a fighter." yelled Iruka, irritated by how the jounin was self loathing.

"Just forget about it. I'm happy where I am now. Just let it be." said Kakashi

"But you…" started Iruka before being cut off.

I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT. IT'S MY LIFE." yelled Kakashi, before rubbing a hand over his face and taking a deep breath to calm down. "Let's just get you back to the den and take a look a your leg." trying to change the subject.

Not wanting to push him any further, Iruka just replied "Alright." before trying and standing up. Half way up though, he started to feel dizzy. Grabbing his head to try and steady himself, Iruka lost his balance and started to fall. Before hitting the ground strong silver haired arms wrapped around him. "Don't be so rash. You've lost a lot of blood." said Kakashi. A warm breath blowing cross the tan ear, making the chunnin shiver. _**"When did he get so close?"**_ thought Iruka, his face heating up from the closeness. _**"I can't believe that I'm embarrassed by having a werewolf this close to me. Yeah, but it's not just any werewolf, it's Kakashi."**_ Iruka's mind supplied.

"Do you think you can walk?" asked the silver haired werewolf.

"Let me try it again." said Iruka, standing up slowly this time. About three quarters the way up, he started to feel dizzy again. Lifting his hand up and held the side of his head.

Seeing the younger man's actions, Kakashi asked "Are you alright."

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, but I'm alright." replied Iruka, but his head started to spin more making him lose his balance and started to fall. Kakashi reaching out and catching him before he did. "Or maybe not. I don't think I'm going to be able to walk. I get dizzy as soon as I try and stand.

"Alright, then get on my back. I'll carry you." said Kakashi, bending down on his knees so the tan man can get on.

Iruka feeling a little shy about doing this, rubbed his fingers over his scar and mumbled to himself "I can't believe I'm doing this. This is embarrassing."

Kakashi hearing the tan man say something, but didn't understand what he said turned around and looked up at him asking "What did you say?"

"Nothing" said Iruka, not making contact with the werewolf.

Kakashi lifting his eyebrow at how the younger man was acting, smirked and said "Are you afraid that I will do something to you sensei?"

Iruka, whipping his head around looked at the silver haired werewolf his eyes wide "I…uh….Wh…" stuttered Iruka embarrassed at first for what the werewolf thinking. How could he think of such things, anger setting in he yelled "Why would I think that. I can't believe you would think of such a thing. I can say one thing, your attitude is still the same. Still as annoying and obnoscious as ever."

Kakashi feeling a little hurt by the tan man's word turned back around and faced the front _**"Why would I ever think that I would have a chance with him. He hates me."**_ thought Kakashi. "Get on…we need to get back or your going to die from blood loss."

Iruka not missing the look in the werewolf's eyes before turning around, feeling guilty about what he said, thought _**"I shouldn't have said that. He's been through so much. I think I really hurt his feelings."**_ Not saying anything Iruka got on the werewolf's back and wrapped his arms around his neck laying his forehead on the silver haired shoulder.

Both stayed quite during the walk back to the den. Both lost in their own thoughts. Once reaching the den, two older wolves came out to greet them. _**"This must be what he meant by his family."**_ thought Iruka

"Kakashi, are you alright? Who is this that you bring with you?" asked Daichi

"I'm fine. I smelt blood and went to investigate and noticed there was some trouble. Some ninja's were attacking a ninja from the leaf village." replied Kakashi

"Do you know him?" asked Yuuchi "Is he hurt really bad?"

"Uh…ye…yeah I know him. His worse injury is his leg. He's lost a lot of blood." replied the werewolf looking down at the ground.

"Kakashi, are you sure you're alright? Who is he? Is he a friend" asked Dachi

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. He's kind of like that I guess you could say." replied Kakashi

Realizing how the silver haired werewolf was acting, Yuuchi began to realize who this young man was. Yuuchi looking at the man and then to the werewolf and asked "Kakashi, is this him. The man you've been talking about." Kakashi still not looking up.

Dachi looked over at his mate and asked "What do you mean? That this man is the one Kakashi is in love with?"

Yuuchi looking at Dachi and said "yes" then turned her head and looked at their adopted son and continued "It is him, isn't it?"

Kakashi looked over at the brown haired wolf and replied "Yes Yuuchi, this is him. He still doesn't know anything though." as he started to walk towards the den "Please excuse me I have to tend to his leg. The bleeding has slowed, but I need to heal it before he loses to much more blood."

"_**I can't understand a word their saying. I wonder what they are talking about. They seem really concerned about him."**_ thought Iruka

Once they started walking inside the cave, Iruka asked "So you can talk to them?"

"Yes, I'm able to understand everything. It's something to do with this experiment that was done on me. When they did the experiment on me, they injected some wolf dna in me. When they did that, it mutated my dna and turned me into this. I'm not entirely sure how it was done. But because I now have wolf blood running through me, I am able to understand wolves and even talk to them. But also because I still am part human, I never lost all of my abilities of being a human. I can no longer use my sharigan or jutsus, but I can still manipulate my chakra as you saw already. That's also why I still have some human features. Even though I look like a werewolf, my built is still of a human. I also acquired some healing abilities." said Kakashi, sitting Iruka down on the smooth rocks in the den.

"Healing abilities?" asked Iruka, adjusting himself to get more comfortable.

"Um…yeah…my saliva" replied Kakashi, not wanting to make eye contact with the young man. This was already going to be hard enough as it was. "We're going to have to take your pants off to take a look at the wound."

"You can heal with your saliva?" asked Iruka, surprised at what he was being told.

"Um…yes, that's how I plan to heal your leg. I don't have any medical kits or anything to stitch it up and I don't have anything to fight against infections. This is the best way." replied Kakashi

Feeling his face heat up, Iruka stuttered out "Uh…um…but…what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"_**Why am I getting so nervous about this. I'm just going to heal his leg for him. But your going to be touching his skin. The skin of the man you have desired for so long. This is going to be tougher than I thought." **_thought Kakashi. "I have to lick your wound so it will heal." making the tan cheeks turn even brighter.

"But…you can't" stuttered Iruka, feeling even more embarrassed _**"This is so embarrassing. Why couldn't we just have a medical kit. Wait a minute, I have one with me."**_ thought Iruka. "I have a kit. We can use it." said Iruka

A little disappointed, Kakashi asked "Where is it?"

"_**Did he seem a little disappointed about that. No, that can't be." **_thought Iruka. "It should be in my pack." replied Iruka

"Where is your pack?" asked Kakashi

"Ummm…uh oh…I'm not sure. I dropped it when those ninja's started chasing me so I could make better time." replied Iruka

"Well we don't have time to look for it right now. We're going to have to get your leg healed soon." said Kakashi

Rubbing his fingers across his nose, Iruka's cheeks starting to light up again "Al..Alright…let's just get this done. I'm going to have to stand up a minute to take my pants off. Do you think you can help me stand?"

"Sure" replied Kakashi, walking over to brace the tan man while he stood up. Once standing, Iruka unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He's face heating up even more. _**"This is so embarrassing."**_ thought Iruka

Kakashi really trying his hardest to keep his mind occupied with other things, was really having a hard time. To have the man that he loved the most just drop his pants was having some really big affects on his libido. It was taking all his willpower to keep himself in line when the tan man bent over to drop down his pants. _**"How am I going to keep myself in line when I'm healing him. This is going to be really hard, especially when it's up that high on his thigh."**_ Kakashi groaned inwardly.

"Ok, let's get you to sit back down and I'll take a look at it" said Kakashi, trying to not let the tan man see his nervousness. Kakashi helping him to lower back down on the ground. "Stretch your leg out." he continued, lifting his hand up to lay it on the tan thigh.

Iruka a little nervous about having him touch his leg, jerked a little when the hand touched his skin "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you more did I?" asked Kakashi

"Um, no…it's just a little touchy." lied Iruka. _**"This is really embarrassing. The last thing I need is to get aroused by this. He'll definitely notice. Ughhh! What am I going to do?"**_ thought Iruka

Kakashi completely unaware of Iruka's little delima was thinking to himself _**"This is going to be difficult. I can't let him know how turned on I am about this. Alright let's do this."**_ "It doesn't look to bad. Most of the bleeding has stopped for now. Um…I…I'm going to have to lick the wound to heal it. Are you alright with that?" said Kakashi, looking at the younger man scratching the back of his head.

"Y…Yeah, it's fine." stuttered Iruka, his face heating up again. _**"Dang, stupid face. This is really embarrassing. He's probably enjoying this."**_ thought Iruka. But unknown to Iruka, Kakashi was just as embarrassed and nervous as he was.

"_**I can't believe I'm actually going to get a chance to taste this beautiful tan skin. Although I wish it was for a different reason."**_ thought Kakashi, slowly bending down to start his task. Sticking his tongue out, Kakashi swipped it across the wound, but stopped when he heard a moan come from the tan man. "Iruka?" asked Kakashi

"_**I can't believe I'm getting turned on by this." **_thought Iruka, his eyes shut. Opening them when he heard his name being called and seeing Kakashi starring back at him with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked

"Y..Yeah I'm fine." said Iruka "It's alright." giving the silver haired werewolf a small smile.

A little uncertain with how Iruka was acting, Kakashi slowly bent down to continue what he was doing. Not hearing any other sounds from the tan man, Kakashi continued to lick the tan thigh where the injury was at, slowly healing the cut. Enjoying every minute of it. _**"I wish I could taste so much more. His skin is so addicting. I don't want to stop."**_ thought Kakashi

"_**I hope he's about done, because I don't think I'm going to be able to control myself much longer."**_ thought Iruka. "Ka…Kakashi, are you almost finished." asked Iruka, cursing himself for stuttering.

Not stopping what he was doing, Kakashi lifted his eyes to look up at the tan man _**"What is that. His eyes, is that longing. No it can't be. I'm just imagining it."**_ he thought before stopping long enough to reply "Almost" and continuing.

"_**I hope so."**_ thought Iruka, biting his bottom lip and looking up, trying not to look at what the silver haired werewolf was doing. Knowing he would completely lose his control if he did.

Kakashi enjoying himself a little to much, started to lick the blood of the tan thigh moving up higher forgetting about what he was suppose to be doing.

"_**Mmm, what is he doing. This is starting to…Mmm. I've got to stop this."**_ thought Iruka. "Ka…Kakashi, I think that is enough. It feels a lot better. Thank you" putting his hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

Kakashi stopping what he was doing realizing what he had started to do, raised his head and looked in those brown eyes confused at the emotions that he was seeing. He just simply replied "O…OK, does it feel better."

Giving the silver haired werewolf a small smile, Iruka replied "Yes, it does. I'm just a little tired."

"Why don't you rest for a while. I'll wake you up later to get something to eat."

"Um, alright" replied Iruka, looking around for a comfortable place to sleep.

"I know it's not the most comfortable, but please try and get some sleep. It will help you to completely heal." said Kakashi, getting up to leave.

"Wh…Where are you going?" asked Iruka, for some reason feeling safe with the werewolf around.

"I'll just be outside. If you need anything yell at me." replied Kakashi turning his head around and looking at him before continuing out of the den. _**"I need to get out of here and clear my head before I do something I'll regret."**_ thought Kakashi

"Oh…ok. Thank you!" said Iruka, laying down on the hard rocks, trying to get comfortable to rest.

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed my last chapter. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Chapter 5

"You wished to see us Hokage-sama?" said Genma

"Yes, we have a problem." replied Tsunade "Iruka-sensei hasn't returned from his mission yet."

"When was he suppose to return?" asked Raidou

"Two days ago. We received word on Monday that we left Sunday to return to Konoha. So he should have returned Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. It is now Friday." said Tsunade

"We understand Hokage-sama. Do you think he could have been attacked?" asked Genma

"I hope not, but I don't know why else he would be late. If it was going to take him longer he would have had them inform us to begin with. And since we know the exact date he left, we would know when to expect him." replied Tsunade

"So you want us to go and look for him?" asked Raidou

"Yes, I just have a bad feeling about this. But please if you run into him on his way back just act like you are on a mission. He was sent to deliver a scroll, but ended up being pulled into a bureaucratic dispute, and was asked to sit through it. I'm already going to hear enough about making him stay and listen to them older geezers bicker, I don't need to hear that I don't believe in him completing a mission." sighed Tsunade

Chuckling at the Hokage, Genma asked "Why Hokage-sama your not afraid of a little chunnin are you?"

"You know darn well that he's not no ordinary chunnin, especially with that temper of his." grumbled Tsunade, making both men laugh outright.

"Yes, that temper of his is something to fear, especially in his prankster days." chuckled Genma

"Hm" said Tsunade "Anyway here is the details of his mission. I want you to leave as soon as possible."

Taking the scroll from the Hokage, both Genma and Raidou bowed before turning around and leaving.

"I hope your alright Iruka-sensei. I don't like this feeling that I have." said Tsunade to herself, looking out the window.

Walking out of the Hokage Tower, Genma asked "How about we head home and get ready then meet up just outside the gate in an hour?"

"That sounds good. Meet you there in an hour." replied Raidou, both heading home to get ready for their mission.

________________________________________________________________________

Iruka started to slowly wake up, realizing that he wasn't in his bed. _**"Where am I. My whole body hurts. This isn't good."**_ Iruka thought to himself. Keeping his eyes closed, Iruka started to try and remember what had happened yesterday. _**"Ah, that's right. I ran in to some missing nin's on the way back to the village. KAKASHI! Kakashi was the one that saved me….that wasn't a dream….Kakashi actually saved me. But he's a werewolf now. I need to get up and talk to him. Try and convince him to talk to Tsunade."**_ Iruka slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the light. Making his decision, Iruka rolled to his side but a sharp pain shot through his side making him fall on his back again. Gripping his side, Iruka groaned from the pain. Trying to ignore the pain, Iruka continued to try and sit up but a sharper pain shot through his whole body making him let out a scream from the pain, curling up and trying to stop it.

_______________________________________________________________________

Kakashi was standing outside, looking over the lake lost in thought _**"What am I going to do. I'm not going to be able to hide my feelings for him for to long. I've wanted him for to long to be able to hold back. Seeing that beautiful skin and healing it earlier was proof of that."**_

"Kakashi, are you alright?" asked Danchi walking up to the lone werewolf.

Not turning around, Kakashi just replied "It's hard to believe that he's really here after all this time."

"You need to talk to him while you have the chance." said Danchi

"Yes, but look at me. Who would want to be with me like this. I'm a monster." said Kakashi

"Your not a monster, and I'm sure once he got to know you that he would see you really haven't changed on the inside." replied Danchi

"Yeah, that's another problem. We never really got along very well before I left. So now he's probably just laughing at how I was so easily defeated." sighed Kakashi

"You don't know until you talk to him." replied Danchi

"Maybe, I'll talk to him later. Right now he's resting, he lost a lot of blood for his leg injury. So I'll talk to him after we've eaten." said Kakashi, turning around and looking towards the den when he heard a scream. "That's Iruka." running toward the den to check on the younger man. Danchi following behind to make sure everything is alright.

______________________________________________________________________

Yuuchi was laying down in the den when she heard the scream come from the back. Getting up, she ran to the back to make sure the young man that Kakashi brought in earlier was ok. When she saw the young man on his side curled up, his hand pressed to his side, she ran over to him to see what was wrong.

Iruka hearing running, looked up to see the brown haired wolf coming towards him with what looked like concern in her eyes. Not making a sound, she came over and nudged his hand that he had on his side. Taking it that she wanted him to move it, he moved it away from his side, trying to forget the pain. She pushed the shirt up with her nose to see if she could see anything, stopping when she saw his whole side black and blue. Her eyes going wide from the sight.

"I think that I may have cracked a couple of my ribs when I was attacked." said Iruka, even thought he knew that the wolf wouldn't understand him. Moving up and laying her paw on his shoulder, she pushed him so he was laying on his back. Iruka not having the strength to resist from the pain that was shooting through his body, did as the wolf wanted him to. A little whimper coming from his mouth as his back touched the rocks below him.

Hearing more footsteps, Iruka turned his head and looked towards the entrance of the den noticing Kakashi and the other wolf coming towards him.

Yuuchi also hearing the footsteps, looked up at the two and turned to look at Iruka. "Kakashi, his whole side is black and blue. I think he tried to get up. He seems to be in a lot of pain."

"Thank you Yuuchi, I'll take a look." replied Kakashi coming over and kneeling beside the tan man. Yuuchi got up and walked over to sit by her mate.

"Iruka let me take a look at your side. Yuuchi said that it was black and blue." said Kakashi, reaching his hand to grab the shirt and pull it up further. Ignoring the electric shock that went through his fingers from touching the tan skin.

"Yeah, I think I may have also cracked a rib or two." replied Iruka, laying back with an arm over his eyes trying to calm down the pain shooting through his body from the movements he made earlier.

Whipping his head up to look at the tan man's face, but noticing the tan man looked a little pale, Kakashi asked "Iruka are you alright. Are you sure that's what it is."

"Hm, yes. I'm just trying to get the pain shooting through my body from the movement earlier to settle down."

Worried about the tan man and not liking to hear that he was in pain, Kakashi said "I should be able to get rid of the bruising, but I won't be able to get rid of the cracked ribs. I don't know that much about healing with chakra, but it would get rid of some of the pain that you are in."

"That sounds good. Do what you can." replied Iruka

Kakashi getting ready to heal the bruising, looked up at the younger man and said "I'm gong to have to move your shirt up further so I can see what I am doing."

"Ok…but I don't think I'm going to be able to move to much. I may need your help to remove it" replied Iruka._** "Why am I enjoying the idea of having him help me?"**_ thought Iruka

"_**Oh, if you only knew what those words do to me, Iruka."**_ thought Kakashi. "O…Ok…" said Kakashi, slowly moving the shirt up higher so he could get a better look at the tan side. Once removed, he started to Direct his chakra to his hands, emitting a white glow over the bruised side. Once seeing the bruising gone, Kakashi slowly pulled his chakra back and lifted his hands away. "How does that feel?"

"The pain isn't as bad. Still a little uncomfortable though from the cracked ribs." replied Iruka

I think I should try and wrap your torso where the ribs are cracked, so that any sudden movement won't make it worse." said Kakashi, looking around for something to use but not finding anything but Iruka's shirt. "I think I may have to use you your shirt though.

"That's fine. I think it would be better for me to have something so I won't completely break them or cause internal damage." said Iruka

"Alright let me get it ready and I'll wrap it up." replied Kakashi, grabbing the shirt and ripping it so he can bandage the torso. _**"Why do I keep digging my self in deeper and deeper. This is going to even more difficult seeing that bare skin all the time. UGH!!"**_ thought Kakashi. "Alright…Do you think you can sit up?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah, I think so." replied Iruka, rolling to his side, scrunching his face from the pain.

"Here let me help you." said Kakashi, walking behind him and helping him to get in a sitting position. "Is that alright?" _**"This is going to be harder than I thought. Just touching him sends arouses more that it should."**_ thought Kakashi

"Ye…Yeah…the pain isn't as bad as before." replied Iruka _**"What was that feeling just now?"**_ thought Iruka, feeling an electric jolt go through his body.

"Alright, here we go" said Kakashi, grabbing the shirt and wrapping it around the tan torso. Kakashi's mind was in over overdrive, being this close to the man he's desired for so long. When he would lean forward he would pick up the scent of the tan man and it wound drive his senses crazy. And when he's fingers would brush against said skin it would send jolts of pleasure throughout his body. And all of it was making it very hard for him to hold back and not talking this man here and now. _**"I have to be patient. I can't do anything that I will regret later."**_ thought Kakashi

"_**Having him this close is making me nervous yet excited. I don't understand all these feelings shooting through me right now. We never got along before, but why is his closeness effecting me now. And I know he would never return the feelings. He would only see me as a lowly chunnin, not good enough to be with a jounin."**_ thought Iruka, trying to ignore the silver haired werewolf's closeness.

"Alright, I'm finished. How about we get something to eat and if you want to lay back down for awhile you can." said Kakashi

"Yeah, that sounds good. But what is there to eat." replied Iruka

Smirking, Kakashi looked at the tan man and asked "How does animals normally survive in the wild?"

Iruka's eyes went wide when he realized what the werewolf was implying and asked "It is going to be cooked isn't it?" Not liking the idea of having to eat something raw. Just the thought of it was turning his stomach.

Kakashi smirked and said "You don't want it raw. It's a lot juicer that way."

Lifting his hand up and putting it over his mouth he started to turn a little green, Iruka felt like he was going to be sick. "Please, no."

"Well I would cook it if I could, but I can't start a fire since I can't use my jutsus anymore. So I'll have to get you some fruit for now, and then we'll figure out something."

"If I only had my pack I would be able to start a fire." said Iruka

"I'll take a look for it while we're out hunting. Do you know where you left it?" asked Kakashi

"No, not for sure. I just know I was going to make a run for it back to Konoha and was heading in that direction." replied Iruka

"Alright, I'll have Yuuchi stay with you so if you need anything. Danchi and I will go and find something to eat. And I will take a look and see if I can find your pack." said Kakashi, turning around to leave.

"Thank you." said Iruka

"It's no problem." Kakashi smiled before turning around and talking to his adopted family. "Yuuchi I want you to stay with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I don't want him moving to much right now. Dachi, let's go out and see if we can find anything to eat." said Kakashi following the black wolf out of the entrance.

Yuuchi walked over to the young man and laid down beside him trying to keep him company until Kakashi and Dachi come back.

"Thank you for staying Yuuchi" said Iruka, laying his hand on top of the brown wolf.

________________________________________________________________________

Raidou was waiting at the gate for his team member. He was actually a few minutes early so he sat his pack down on the ground and waited on the stump just outside the village gates.

Hearing footsteps, Raidou looked up and saw Genma walking towards him.

"Hey, you ready?" asked Genma, walking up to the scarred man.

"Yeah" replied Raidou, getting up and grabbing his pack to head out. "What do you think could have happened to Iruka-sensei?"

"I don't know. There is a lot of missing nin's in the forest, let's just hope he didn't meet up with any of them. Let's just hope he decided to take longer coming back for some reason." said Genma, both jounin jumping into the trees and taking off towards the direction that Iruka should be coming back.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my stories. Please let me know what you think.

Peanut


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own anything Naruto..just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Hearing from you really does help me to get the chapters out faster. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6

Kakashi walked out of the den with Dachi. "Where should we head to." asked Kakashi as he changed into his wolf form.

"Why don't we split up." replied Dachi

"That sounds good. I need to look for Iruka's bag so I'll head over this way." said Kakashi pointing over to the left with his nose.

"Alright, then I'll go this way. We'll meet back here when finished." replied Dachi

"Very well, good luck." said Kakashi, walking off in search of some food. _**"I think I'll start where I found him first and then go from there." **_thought Kakashi. Once reaching the place where he had found Iruka, Kakashi began looking around for the pack. Not seeing anything, he decided to widen the search. Looking for any clues that may tell him where it was. _**"This is really like looking for a needle in a haystack**_" as he continued to look, while also trying to hunt for food.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hey Genma, look at this. Is that blood?" asked Raidou

Genma walked over to where his teammate was to take a look. Putting his finger down in to the red liquid, he replied "Yeah, it looks like it."

"Maybe he fell and was injured somehow." said Raidou

"Possibly…there's not much blood here. Let's keep looking. If he was injured, then he should be close." replied Genma "I'm going to go jump in the trees and look around from there, why don't you continue to scout on the ground."

"Alright" replied Raidou continuing in the same direction. Jumping up into the trees, Genma started to jump from tree to tree looking for anymore clues. Looking over and seeing something to his right, Genma stopped to check it out. _**"What the heck happened here. It looks like a battle. The trees have been blown to shreds. This isn't good.**_ thought Genma, looking around for his teammate. Once spotting him, Genma yelled "Raidou, come here. I've found something else. This really isn't looking good." Noticing something in the tree across from him, Genma jumped to the next branch to see what it was, realizing that it was a kunai. _**"This is a leaf kunai. Now I know this isn't good."**_

Raidou hearing Genma yell stopped and jumped up in the trees to meet up with him. Noticing all the damage, Raidou asked "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure. If I had a guess it looks like the remains from an explosive tag. And from the looks of it, at least one person didn't survive." replied Genma

"Have you found any signs of anything's else?" asked Raidou

"Unfortunately, yes…I found this in stuck in the tree." replied Genma, handing the kunai over to his teammate.

Raidou looking at the kunai before looking back up to Genma said "This is a leaf kunai. So this means…"

"Yeah, Iruka was here and from the looks of it is in pretty big trouble." said Genma

"Let's continue on, but be on alert. This looks to be a day or two old, but they could still be in the area." said Raidou

"Alright, why don't we continue as we were. You continue on ground and I'll continue in the trees." replied Genma

"Sounds good" said Raidou putting the kunai in his pocket and jumping back down on the ground to continue his search. Not getting to much further Raidou saw something laying on the ground. Walking over cautiously, Raidou noticed that it was a pack. _**"This is what we carry for missions. I better take a look inside to see if I can find anymore clues."**_thought Raidou opening the pack. Looking inside, Raidou didn't find anything telling who it belongs to. "Hey Genma, I found a leaf ninja pack." yelled Raidou

"Alright, hold on to it. I'm finding more weapons up here. So there must have been more than one ninja after him." replied Genma

"Alright, I'll continue on." said Raidou, looking around for more clues as to what happened here. Taking a few more steps, Raidou walked right into the main battlefield from the looks of it.__"Genma, I think I found where the main battle happened." yelled Raidou, looking around and not noticing anyone around.

"Yeah, I believe we did. I found someone up here. I believe he was a missing nin from the Hidden Mist." replied Genma

"No signs of Iruka?" asked Raidou, as he continued his search.

"No, but he sure would have had one heck of a fight. Let's hope that he was able to find a place to hide." replied Genma

"Yeah, let's hope. I still haven't found…" said Raidou, before stopping and finding another body laying against a tree.

"Raidou? Are you alright?" asked Genma, worried that something happened to his teammate when he didn't finish.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I found someone else down here. He also appeared to be from the Hidden Mist." replied Raidou

"I'll be right there. Still no signs of Iruka?" asked Genma, jumping out of the tree to meet up with Raidou.

"No, but I don't think Iruka would have been able to do this." replied Raidou

"Why's that?" asked Genma walking over to his teammate. His eyes going wide when he realized what Raidou was talking about. "That would have needed a lot of chakra to do that. I'm not putting Iruka down, but he doesn't have that much chakra."

"Yes, the imprint of his whole body is in that tree. How could that happen?" asked Raidou

"I'm not sure, and I really don't know if I want to find out." replied Genma, before hearing something behind him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Kakashi wasn't having any luck at all today. He hasn't even seen one little rabbit around and on top of that he hasn't found Iruka's bag anywhere. _**"It's really hard to tell where it would have landed. And he did it while on the run, it could be anywhere. This really is like looking for a needle in a haystack."**_ thought Kakashi, stopping when he heard someone talking in the distance. Walking towards the voices, Kakashi slowly crept through the shrubs not making a noise as he walked. _**"I wonder who that could be. It could be more of those missing nins looking for the rest of their group."**_ Once getting close enough to see them, Kakashi realized that they were leaf ninjas. _**"Their probably looking for Iruka. I need to lead them to him, so he can get the treatment that he needs. But that would mean that he would be leaving me again, and I don't want that. I finally have him here beside me, and I don't want that to end."**_ sighing_** "It can't be helped. I have to think of Iruka first, and he's injured and needs Tsunade's help right now."**_ thought Kakashi, finally making his decision. Walking forward towards the two shinobi, Kakashi took it slowly as to not alarm them. Kakashi stopped in his path when he realized they heard him. Not wanting to alarm them, he sat down and watched them, waiting for them to make their move as he tried to figure out who they were. _**"It can't be, can it? **_narrowing his eyes trying to take a better look. _**"That's Raidou and Genma. I need to figure out a way to lead them back to the den."**_

Genma turned around and saw a wolf staring back at him. _**"A wolf…what am I going to do. I don't want to hurt him. He doesn't look dangerous. Maybe if we just ignore him, he would go away. I'll pull out a kunai and see if that will scare him away." **_thought Genma, as he slowly pulled out the kunai.

"What are you doing?" asked Raidou, as he watched the wolf's reaction.

"I don't want to hurt him, I just want to scare him." replied Genma

Kakashi seeing Genma pull out the kunai realized that he needed to get them to trust him so he decided to lay down and lower his ears. He needed to get them to follow him, but he couldn't talk because that would give his true identity away and he didn't want that. That would cause to many problems. So instead he let out a little whine, trying to get their attention.

"Is he trying to get our attention?" asked Raidou

Lowering his kunai, Genma replied "I'm not sure. It's like he wants to show us something."

"Maybe he knows something about Iruka." said Raidou

"Let's see what he does when we walk closer to him. Just be on your guard." said Genma

"You may want to put that kunai away. He may consider that threatening." said Raidou, pointing to the kunai in his teammates hand.

"Yeah, your right." replied Genma "But just be on your guard."

Kakashi noticed them walking closer to him, so he slowly stood up and turned towards the den. Genma and Raidou both stopped to watch the wolf's next action. Trying to decide if they were being tricked. Noticing the two shinobi had stopped, Kakashi sat back down to make them realize that he wanted them to follow him. Genma looked over at Raidou and said "Well, I think that answers the questions about us following him. Maybe he does know something about Iruka. Just don't let your guard down." as he started to walk again.

"Understood." replied Raidou following Genma.

Kakashi noticing them starting to walk again, stood back up and continued on his path back to the den, both leaf ninja's following behind cautiously. Once reaching the den, Kakashi turned his head and looked at them before walking into the den and sitting at the entrance.

"Should we follow him?" asked Raidou

"I'm not sure. I don't feel really comfortable about this. Why don't you stand by the entrance and I'll walk in first." replied Genma, walking towards the entrance. Looking over at the wolf, but noticing the wolf had his head down to avoid eye contact, _**"I wonder why he won't look at me."**_ thought Genma, as he continued to__walk into the den.

Iruka hearing a noise looked up and said "Ka…." but stopped when he realized it wasn't him. "Genma?" Hearing the other voice, Raidou walked into the den and came up beside Genma surprised to see Iruka looking back at him. "…Raidou? What are you doing here?" asked Iruka, slowly sitting up trying to not agitate his wound anymore than he needed to. Once sitting he noticed the silver haired wolf behind them looking down at the ground. Kakashi slowly looked up just enough to be met with those intense chocolate eyes staring back, but quickly lowered his head to avoid eye contact. _**"I wish I could see his eyes, because I could swear that the way he's acting it's Kakashi. Why didn't he tell me that he was the silver haired wolf. It's obvious he doesn't want them to know who he is. For now I won't mention anything about him. I want to talk to Kakashi first.**_

"Iruka, are you alright?" asked Genma, as he watched the younger shinobi struggle to sit up. Both men rushing over to the tan man's side.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think I have a couple cracked ribs, but other than that I'm fine." replied Iruka, holding onto his side.

"Let me take a look at your side." said Genma, pushing the younger man back down. Iruka slowly lowered himself back down to the ground, closing his eyes trying to ignore the pain. Once Iruka was laying back down, Genma realized that there was another wolf on the other side of Iruka. It was laying down, but staring intently at him, watching his every move. "Um…Iruka?'

Noticing the older shinobi's gaze, Iruka just smiled and said "She won't hurt you. She's helped me a lot. They all have." replied Iruka, reaching up and laying his hand on the wolf's head. "She was watching over me while the others went out hunting."

"_**He acts like he's been talking to them. How would he know what they are doing?"**_ thought Raidou. "How…How do you know that?" asked Raidou

Noticing his slip up, Iruka looked over to the silver haired wolf and saw his eyes were wide with shock. Iruka realized that Kakashi really didn't want them to know who he was, so he tried to cover his mistake up and hoped that it would work. "Uh…actually I guess I don't really know that. But she's been staying by side quite a bit, while the other two had left. I guess I just assumed that's what they were doing." replied Iruka, scratching the back of his head and looking down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Oh, ok." replied Raidou "You had me there for a minute. I thought you were really talking to them." _**"If I didn't know any better, I could swear he was hiding something."**_ thought Raidou

"Haha…well I know that I lost quite a bit of blood, but I don't think I'm hallucinating yet." replied Iruka, a chuckle coming from both men. _**"That was close, I need to be more careful so they don't find out."**_ thought Iruka

"You said you lost a lot of blood, do you have another wound." asked Genma

"I had a deep cut on my leg, but was able to heal that enough to stop the bleeding. I got rid of some of the bruising around my stomach, but I don't know much about healing so that was all I could do." replied Iruka, not wanting to let them know that Kakashi was the one to really heal him. For some reason, Kakashi didn't want anyone to know that he was still alive. So he will do as the man wishes, at least for now.

Genma, lifting the shirt looked at Iruka's side pushing in certain places to see how he would react. "It looks like you have at least two cracked ribs, but they may be broken. I'm not sure. We need to get you back to Tsunade to have her take care of you." said Genma

Iruka's eyes went wide from what the older man had said. _**"I don't want to leave Kakashi. What am I going to do. I really need to talk to Kakashi."**_ thought Iruka

"Iruka are your ok?" asked Raidou, noticing the expression on the tan face.

Breaking his train of thought, Iruka looked up at the scarred man and replied "Um…yeah, I'm fine. You know you guys are probably tired and hungry. And it's late, so why don't you do ahead and set up camp and get you something to eat. I would offer you to stay in hear, but I'm not sure if the wolves would like to have anymore visitors in their home. Once you've finished, you can come back in and we'll discuss our plan before going to sleep."

"But we need to get you back to Konoha as soon as possible." replied Genma, confused as to why the tan shinobi wouldn't want to leave right away.

"I'm fine for now. It's late and I'm sure you guys are tired. Why don't we just rest tonight and head out tomorrow." said Iruka

Very well. We'll bring you in something to eat once we've set up camp." replied Genma

"That's not necessary. I noticed you found my bag. I have some food in there that I can eat for now." replied Iruka, as Raidou handed his back over.

"Alright…Are you sure you're alright?" asked Genma, as he started to stand up.

Smiling, Iruka replied "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright then, we'll be back in a little bit. We should head back as soon as possible." said Genma, a little confused at how Iruka was acting.

"I understand." replied Iruka, trying not to look to sad about the prospect of having to leave. Once they had walked out of the den, Iruka looked over to the silver haired wolf and said "That's you isn't it Kakashi?"

Walking over to the tan man, Kakashi replied "Yes and thank you for not telling them."

"Don't worry about it. That's for you to decide, although I think you should see Tsunade." said Iruka

"I can't…please try to understand." replied Kakashi

"You know that I will probably be leaving tomorrow. Why did you bring them here?" asked Iruka

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't you want me to bring them here? Don't you want to go back?" asked Kakashi, shocked from what the tan man had said.

Sighing, Iruka looked down at his hands for a minute before looking back up and into the mismatched eyes before replying "What if I don't want to go back?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and read my story. Please review and let me know what you think. It really does motivate me to get the chapters out faster.

Peanut


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Hear is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 7

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Kakashi couldn't believe that Iruka didn't want to leave. Why wouldn't he want to leave. Everything that he has is back in Konoha. He has nothing here. I don't understand why he wouldn't want to go back with Genma and Raidou.

Iruka watched at the play of emotions going across the werewolf's face. Trying to understand why he would say that. Actually he wasn't really to sure himself. It just kind of came out. He knew he wanted to learn more about Kakashi and what exactly happened to get him in the current situation. As to why, he was uncertain. He and Kakashi never got along before. He always thought the older jounin thought he was beneath him and not worth talking to. So why was he interested in him now.

"Why would you want to stay here?" asked Kakashi, finally getting his thoughts back together.

"I want to learn more about what happened to you." replied Iruka

"_**Ah, I see. He only wants to know why the Great Sharigan Kakashi became such a monster. I knew he wasn't worried about me. That's only my dream. How could I ever think he would want to stay just to be with me."**_ thought Kakashi "There's not really much to tell." said Kakashi, turning his head and looking away.

"_**That look just now. Did I hurt his feelings somehow?" **_thought Iruka. "Well something must have happened in order for you to lose. No one stood a chance against you." replied Iruka

"Yeah, well it did didn't it. I think it would be best if you just returned to Konoha with Genma and Raidou. Tsunade would be able to heel you." said Kakashi

"I'm sorry, I should have know you wouldn't want to be around me. We never did get alone very well. I was always beneath you." yelled Iruka as he started to lose his temper.

Surprised by the younger man's words, Kakashi just looked at him shocked. _**"Is that what he always thought. That I thought he was beneath me."**_ thought Kakashi. "Why would I think that?" asked Kakashi

"Because you were a jounin and I a mere chunnin academy teacher." yelled Iruka, still angry at the silver haired wolf.

He knew his mouth had to be hanging wide opened, because he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Iruka actually thought that he was beneath him. Yes maybe I had the strength as a ninja, but he was even stronger. He was never afraid to care. I was never able to do that. I kept everyone at a distance. I was to afraid to lose more friends, more people that I cared about. But when I met him, I couldn't control myself. If I had to call it something, I guess it was like love a first sight. I wanted to be near him. I wanted to be one of those people that he cared about most. But every time I tried, I always seemed to screw things up. I have no socialization skills, and every time I tried to talk to him, it would always end with us yelling at each other. "I never thought that." mumbled Kakashi

Scrunching his eyebrows, Iruka looked at the wolf confused "You never thought what?"

Looking down at the ground, Kakashi replied "I never saw you as beneath me."

Surprised by what he was saying, Iruka just stared at the silver haired wolf not sure what he should say. "But…but…"

"I never intended to always argue with you. It just always ended that way." replied Kakashi, looking up and giving the younger man a small smile. "I had…had always hoped that we could have been friends." Not wanting to tell him the complete truth that he was in love with him.

"Really?" asked Iruka, surprised.

"Yeah" replied Kakashi, but hearing footsteps getting closer, Kakashi continued "Their coming back. You have to go back with them. Your injured and need medical attention. Maybe some time in the future we will be able to meet up with each other again."

Iruka knew that the wolf was right. That he did need to go back to Konoha and be treated. Plus he still had to report back to Tsunade about his mission. Reluctantly, Iruka said "Very well, I'll go back. But I will be back as soon as I can. There are still a lot of things a want to ask you. And you don't have to worry, I won't tell anyone about you."

"Thank you" replied Kakashi, laying his head back down waiting for the his two former comrades to come back.

Iruka lifting his hand and started to stroke the top of the silver haired wolf, lost in thought about everything that had happened recently. Kakashi closing his eyes at the feel of the tan hand running through his fur. _**"I could really get used to this. But it's only a dream."**_ thought Kakashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did it seem like Iruka was hiding something?" asked Raidou as he came back from gathering some wood. Taking out the rabbit he found on the way.

"It sure seems like it. I know he was hiding something." replied Genma as continued to set up camp.

Raidou walked over and set the wood in a pile to start a fire. Once he got it started, he prepared the rabbit. Genma finished with setting things up then walked over to the scarred man and sat down beside him. "If I didn't know any better, he acted like he didn't want to leave." said Genma

"Yeah, I got that impression also. But I don't understand as to why he wouldn't want to leave." replied Raidou handing Genma his portion.

Both now sitting back and eating continued their conversation. "I also think he's lying about healing himself. Iruka doesn't have a lot of chakra, and he was injured. After fighting three jounin level ninjas he also had the strength to heal himself? You and I both know him. And what happened to the one ninja for him to leave his body imprint on the tree would take a lot of chakra. Chakra that Iruka doesn't have."

"Why would he hide anything?" asked Raidou

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to talk to him. We need to know what's going on before going back." replied Genma "Are you finished?"

"Yeah" replied Raidou

"Let's go back in and talk to him. Then we will rest. We need to leave as soon as we can in the morning." said Genma, getting up to walk back to the den.

"Yeah, it's going to be a long trip home." replied Raidou getting up to follow him.

Walking into the den they noticed Iruka was laying on his back with the silver haired wolf by his side. He was petting the top of his head, lost in thought it looked like when they walked back in. "Iruka, how are you feeling?"

Breaking his train of thought, Iruka looked over at his two comrades and replied "I'm fine. A little sore, but other than that I think I'll live."

"Iruka it's not that I don't believe you, but how were able to heal yourself so well after fighting three jounin level missing nins. Neither one of us wouldn't have had the strength and we're jounin. It's not that we're doubting your strength, but.." trailed Genma

"But I'm only a chunnin right, and a chunnin with very little chakra." replied Iruka

Kakashi sat there beside Iruka fuming wishing he could just tell them a thing or two _**"How dare they doubt his Iruka. He's stronger than they think. Ohh, what I wouldn't do to set them straight. But I can't let them know who I am. It would be humiliating" **_thought Kakashi, fighting himself in his mind.

"The truth is…" said Iruka, looking over at the silver haired wolf. Kakashi started to sweat _**"He's not going to tell them, is he. He promised he wouldn't." **_Feeling Kakashi tense beside him, Iruka moved his hand down to his back as he continued "This is embarrassing, that's why I didn't say anything." Iruka looking down, his face turning a bright shade of red. "I was brought back here by the wolves, my leg was injured and I was losing a lot of blood. "They really are extraordinary creatures. There very strong and protective. Did you know that a wolf's tongue has healing powers?" looking over at his comrades.

Genma just stared at his friend, really shocked by how the tan man was rambling. _**"I don't think I've ever seen him ramble before. Maybe he hit his head or something."**_ thought Genma as he looked over at Raidou, who just shrugged his shoulders looking just as confused as he was. Both really unsure where this was going.

Not waiting for them to answer, he continued "Well I don't know if it's really healing powers, but when they lick your wounds the bleeding will slowly stop. Anyway, that's how my leg was healed. Do you really know how embarrassing it is to tell you guys this, that a wolf licked my thigh." making his blush even darker. Kakashi just smirked to himself _**"Yes and said wolf enjoyed every minute of it, but they don't need to know that."**_

"So you telling us that the wolf took care of your leg?" asked Raidou, not sure if he heard him right. To embarrassed to answer, Iruka just nodded his answer. "So what about your side?"

"_**Oh no…how's he going to get out of this. Geez, those two are nosy."**_ thought Kakashi, a little nervous.

"Um..well, I had enough chakra that I was able to decrease the bruising so the pain wouldn't be to unbearable, but that was it. As you can see, the ribs are still cracked." lied Iruka.

"Alright, that makes a little more sense." replied Genma, still feeling that there was something the younger man wasn't saying. And there was the fact about those missing nin's. They were defeated by more than just Iruka. Not wanting to say anymore right now, Genma said "We should get some rest. We need to get an early start so we can get you back to Konoha as soon as possible."

"Alright, we can leave first thing in the morning." said Iruka reluctantly.

"Get some rest, Iruka. You'll need it. We have a long day ahead of us." replied Raidou standing up to leave.

"Thank you, the both of you." said Iruka

"Your welcome. We're just glad that we were able to find you alive." replied Genma as he stood up to leave. "We'll come back in the morning when we're ready to leave." as he continued out the den.

"See you in the morning." said Raidou as he followed Genma outside.

"Alright" replied Iruka, letting out a deep breath once the two had left. "That was close."

"Yes, I never realized those two were so nosy." grumbled Kakashi, making the tan man laugh.

"Yeah, well I would have questioned it too. It really didn't make that much since I don't have a lot of chakra and Genma knows that." replied Iruka

"How does he know so much about you?" asked Kakashi, a little irritated that someone else knew some much about the tan man and he didn't.

Quirking an eyebrow confused at how the silver haired wolf was acting. Iruka replied "Um, were friends. We've been friends for a long time." as Kakashi laid his head down and started to pout. "Why are you acting like that?"

"Nothing" grumbled Kakashi

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were jealous." replied Iruka

Shooting his head and looking at the younger man, Kakashi gasped "I am not!"

"You know up until now, I always thought you hated me. I couldn't figure out what I had done that would make you dislike me so much other than not being a jounin." said Iruka

Shocked from hearing what Iruka was saying, Kakashi replied "I've never hated you. How could I?" lowering his head before he continued "I'm just not very good at talking with others."

"You know I am coming back to talk to you. There is so much I want to know about you and to find out what exactly happened. I'll keep your secret, but I really do think you need to let Tsunade know. They are planning to have a memorial for you. Actually it's suppose to be tomorrow I think. If I have my days right. You do have people that care about you, whether you realize that or not."

Looking to the side, Kakashi replied "It's better that people think I'm dead. At least I can be looked at as dieing with honor and not living on in humiliation."

"What happened to you is not humiliating. You saved the rest of your team by sacrificing yourself." said Iruka

"How…How do you know so much about my last mission?" asked Kakashi, looking up at the tan man.

"Tsunade…she was behind all the planning for your memorial. She assigned Shizune and I to the task and had explained what happened to you." replied Iruka

Not wanting to talk about it any more, Kakashi changed the subject and said "You should get some sleep. Your going to have a long trip ahead of you. I have to go and talk to Dachi and Yuuchi to let them know what's going on, but I'll come back in when I'm done." Getting up to get meet up with the other wolves.

"Alright" replied Iruka laying down and trying to find a comfortable spot. Not saying another word, Kakashi walked out to go find the other two wolves.

"_**Why won't he believe in himself more."**_ thought Iruka as he closed his eyes.

________________________________________________________________________

Walking out of the den, Kakashi looked around for the other wolves. Finding them sitting close to Genma and Raidou's camp. Walking over to them, Kakashi sat down beside them.

"Is he leaving?" asked Yuuchi, looking over at the silver haired wolf.

Looking down at the ground, Kakashi replied "Yes, in the morning."

"Are you alright?" asked Dachi, concerned for his adoptive son.

"It's better this way. He needs medical treatment." replied Kakashi

"Are you alright with him leaving? Maybe you need to tell him how you feel." said Yuuchi

"It doesn't matter now. He would only see me as a monster. Who would want to be with a werewolf." replied Kakashi, feeling his heart ache even more when he said the words out loud.

"Your not a monster Kakashi, and that young man seems to be a very open and understanding man. You need to talk to him." said Dachi

"Maybe later…he said that he was coming back. He wanted to talk to me some more." replied Kakashi, looking over at him.

"Very well, but you must tell him then. What matters if he knows or not. The least he will do is refuse you. But at least then I think you would be able to move on." replied Dachi

"I will" replied Kakashi, changing the subject "I just wanted to let you know what was going on and to let you know that you can come in if you want. Thank you for giving us some room. I told Iruka I would be back in a few minutes, so I better go back in." said Kakashi walking back towards the den, not wanting to be questioned any more by the wolves

"Alright, I think we will. Those two will be alright out here?" asked Yuuchi

"Yes" replied Kakashi "We'll talk again in the morning. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" both wolves replied as they followed him into the den.

Kakashi walked over to where Iruka was resting, realizing that he had fallen asleep. Sitting down beside the younger man, he watched the tan man as he slept. _**"He looks so young and beautiful when he sleeps. What I wouldn't do to have him stay beside me. I love you Iruka."**_ thought Kakashi and he laid down beside him. Nuzzling his nose on the tan chest. Feeling the arm below him wrap around him. _**"He will probably kill me for doing this, but at least I can have this tonight."**_ thought Kakashi as he closed his eyes and fell asleep not noticing the eyes watching him.

"He really does love him, doesn't he?" said Yuuchi

"Yes, he does. We won't interfere this time, because of the other men here. But if he does return, we will." replied Dachi looking over at his mate with what looked like a smirk on his face.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. Especially to those who have reviewed. I really do enjoy hearing from you.

Peanut


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really do enjoy hearing from you. It gets me to write the chapters faster. So please let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

Iruka felt comfortable, warm and safe. He never felt like this before. He always felt alert and uneasy about the things going on around him. But this morning when he started to wake up he felt content, not wanting get up. If only he could wake up every morning like this. He has never felt this way in his entire life. Slowly everything started to return. Opening his eyes he looked down when he felt a weight on his chest. Blushing when he realized Kakashi had his head on his chest. Closing his eyes, he started chanting over and over in his head _**"He's a wolf, this doesn't mean anything. He's a wolf, this doesn't mean anything."**_

Kakashi was really comfortable and relaxed. He doesn't ever remember feeling this way, even when he was human and living in this village. He actually feels a peace for the first time in his life, nuzzling his nose in the chest below him. _**"Chest? Wait what chest."**_ his eyes going wide when he realized that his head was laying on Iruka's chest. Closing his eyes, he sighed _**"What I wouldn't do to have this every day."**_

Iruka wasn't really thinking. He was lost in thought. Trying to figure out why he felt so comfortable around Kakashi right now. Before he would always feel intimidated. But now, he enjoyed being around him. He really didn't want to leave him. But he knew he had to get his injuries taken care of. Why did they have to come. I would have been fine. Lifting his hand he started to run his fingers through the thick silver fur.

Feeling a hand run through his fur, Kakashi opened his eyes wide for a minute but closed them to the feeling. Enjoying the feeling of the hands running through his fur. _**"I want this so much. Please don't leave me."**_ thought Kakashi, knowing that his wish wouldn't come true. He was a monster. Iruka was a handsome man. He could have anyone he wanted, man or woman. Besides Kakashi wasn't even sure if Iruka swung that way. For all he knew he could be completely straight.

Feeling the silver haired wolf move, Iruka realized that Kakashi was waking up. Looking down he asked "Kakashi, you awake."

"Hm, yeah." sighed Kakashi

Hearing the wolf sigh, Iruka scrunched his eyebrows together before asking "Are you alright?'

"Yeah" Kakashi replied, lifting his head to look at the tan man.

Confused at the expression he saw on his face, Iruka moved his hand down to the side of the wolf's face and asked "Kakashi?"

Turning his head away from the younger man, Kakashi replied "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." before standing up to leave.

Slowly sitting up, Iruka gritted his teeth when a sharp pain shot through his side. Looking at the wolf as he left, he said "You act like you don't want me to leave. Is that true?"

Stopping and turning his head to look at the tan man, Kakashi replied "It doesn't matter what I think. You need to return to get your injuries taken care of."

"So you don't want me to leave?" asked Iruka, but it was said more like a statement than a question.

Sighing, Kakashi replied "Genma and Raidou should be in shortly to get ready to leave. I need to go talk to Dachi and Yuuchi. Please take care Iruka." as he walked out of the den.

"What was that?" Iruka said to himself. "I could tell that he didn't want me to leave. But why would he want me to stay. I really don't understand you Kakashi. What are you hiding. I swear to you, I will return. You don't deserve to me left alone, no matter what has happened to you. You're not the failure you think you are. But first I need to get back to the village and have Tsunade heal me. Then maybe I'll ask for some time off, because I definitely deserve it after that mission she dumped on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma woke up when he heard something walking near by. Looking up he saw the silver haired wolf walk out of the den and towards the other two wolves. Realizing that he needed to get up because they wanted to get an early start, Genma reluctantly pulled the blanket away and stood up. Stretching, he walked over to the lake. Bending down, he lifted some water and washed his face. Shivering with the cold water hit his face. Once done, he stood back up and walked over to his bag to get out a ration bar to eat for breakfast. Looking over when he heard the older man start to stir.

"Finally awake?" asked Genma

"Mmm" mumbled Raidou "How long until we leave?"

"We should leave before to long. I want to get an early start so we can return to the village today. And with Iruka and his injuries, it's going to at least take most of the day if not all." replied Genma

"Alright, let me get ready and we'll go talk to Iruka. Is that silver haired wolf still with him?" asked Raidou

"No, he walked out a few minutes ago. He sure seems close to Iruka. I wonder what is going on. Iruka didn't seem to excited to see us yesterday." said Genma

"I don't know, but it sure seems like something is going on." replied Raidou as he walked over to the lake, bent down and wash his face. Standing back up he walked back and grabbed his pack before sitting down. Digging through it, he took out a ration bar and began to eat.

"There's something different about that wolf. He's almost twice the size as the other two, and he almost seems familiar somehow." said Genma

"Yeah, I got that feeling to. Let's go talk to Iruka." replied Raidou, standing up and heading towards the den. Genma agreeing stood up and followed the scarred man into the den.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi walked over to the other wolves, lowering his head as he stopped in front of them.

Are you alright, Kakashi?" asked Yuuchi, concerned by how the young wolf was looking really down.

"He's leaving today. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't. I can't ask him to give up everything just to stay with me out here. It wouldn't be fair for him." Kakashi sulked as he laid down on the ground.

Yuuchi walked over to the silver haired wolf and nipped his tail. Making the young wolf yipe. "What did you do that for?" glaring at his adoptive mother.

Laying the piece of fur that she pulled out when she nipped him replied "Wake up Kakashi. This is your chance. Even if he were to refuse you, you would at least be at peace with how he feels." but knew that the younger wolf was to stubborn to see the truth.

"I can't, I'm sorry." replied Kakashi as he walked over to the lake and sit down in front of it. Looking out over the water, lost in thought.

"What are you planning Yuuchi?' asked Dachi smirking, after seeing the smirk on his mates face.

"Ah, nothing much. Just giving that young man something to remember his stay here with Kakashi." replied Yuuchi as she bent down and picked up the fur from the silver haired wolf in her mouth. Turning her head and smirking at her mate as she walked towards the den. _**"I just need to pick up that piece of material in the den also. That way he won't forget about him."**_ thought Yuuchi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma and Raidou walked to the back of the cave to talk with Iruka. Reaching the back Genma said "Morning Iruka. How are you feeling?"

"Hm, sore. My side is pretty touchy." replied Iruka

Iruka looked over at the entrance when he heard someone coming in, realizing it was one of the wolves. _**"I think Kakashi called her Yuuchi." **_Iruka thought. She was sitting there watching him closely as he talked to Genma and Raidou.

Looking back at Genma he asked "When are you planning on leaving?" glancing back at the wolf.

"As soon as we get everything packed up and ready to go." replied Genma

"Alright, I have everything in my bag so I'm ready. Why don't you guys go ahead and pack your things and come and get me when your ready." said Iruka

"OK, it shouldn't take to long. We'll be back in a few minutes." replied Raidou, getting up to leave. Genma following him out.

Once they walked out, Iruka looked over at the lone wolf and said "I know you don't understand me, but for some reason I feel that you are wanting to tell me something."

Yuuchi stood up and walked over towards the tan man and sat down in front of him. Staring at him for a couple of minutes, before sitting something down on the ground. Iruka looked at what she laid down and realized it was a glove and some silver fur. Reaching out he picked up both things and closed his hand around them. Looking down at his closed hand. _**"How did she know. Or does she have something else planned by doing this."**_ thought Iruka, a tear running down his cheek. Looking up at the wolf, Iruka said "Thank you, I won't forget him. I'm coming back once I am healed, I promise." reaching over and giving the wolf a hug. "If only you could understand what I am saying. I will miss you all, but I will be back as soon as I can.

Pulling away, he looked into the wolf's eyes, seeing what looked like a tear running down her fur. "Your crying? I never expected that. Do you somehow understand what I am saying?" Yuuchi cocking her head to the side as he talked. "No, you wouldn't understand. It must have just been my imagination." smiling at the wolf and rubbing her head.

Hearing footsteps, Iruka put the glove and fur in a side pocket on his pack.

Yuuchi smirking to herself and thought _**"Step 1 now complete." **_

Looking over at the entrance he saw Genma and Raidou coming back in. "We're ready to leave." said Genma

"Alright" replied Iruka, leaning over on one hand to try and stand up but a sharp pain shot through him making him fall to the ground. Yuuchi seeing the pain in the tan man's eyes, leaned over and nuzzled her nose into his cheek. Trying to get him to calm down some.

Seeing the tan man fall, Genma and Raidou started to run over to help him up.

"Are you alright?" asked Genma once he reached Iruka's side.

"Ye….yeah" gasped Iruka, trying to sit back up.

"Here, let us help you." said Raidou, putting his arm under the tan man's and lifting him up. Genma went to the other side and wrapped his arm around Iruka's waist. Wrapping Iruka's arm around his neck. Raidou just helped to steady him, not wanting to agitate the wound any more than he needed to.

"Are you ready?" asked Genma

"Yeah" whispered Iruka, trying to calm the pain shooting through his side.

Seeing the pain in the younger man's eyes, Genma said "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go." replied Iruka, giving them a small smile. Slowly they started to walk out of the den. Once outside, Iruka looked for the silver haired wolf. Seeing him sitting over by the lake, he looked over at Genma as said "I want to go over and thank him before leaving. I know he won't understand, but still he did save me." He knew he shouldn't lie but he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Alright, let me help you." replied Genma, as he wrapped his arm back around the slender waist and started to walk over towards the wolf. Kakashi hearing someone coming up behind him, turned his head surprised to see Iruka behind him. Not saying anything since Genma was with him, he watched as Genma helped Iruka kneel down in front of him. Releasing the tan man, Genma stood back as Iruka reached over and gave the silver haired wolf a hug. Kakashi eyes going wide from the contact. Iruka whispered in his ear so no one could here him "I'll be back, I promise."

"I'll be here waiting." whispered Kakashi. Keeping his head lowered so he didn't have to look into those chocolate eyes. To afraid Iruka would be able to see the pain in his eyes.

Releasing the wolf, Iruka said "Thank you for everything" before looking over at Genma. Genma bent back down and helped the tan man up as they started to walk away.

"Are you alright?" asked Genma after noticing the tear running down the tan cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm actually going to miss that wolf." replied Iruka, giving him a small smile. Kakashi hearing the tan man's comment allowed a small smile to creep up on his face. _**"I will miss you too, Iruka."**_ thought Kakashi

Shaking his head and chuckling Genma replied "I can't believe you would miss a wolf. But that would be your nature."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean? He saved my life. I'm very grateful to him. They all took me in like a part of their family." replied Iruka, sulking at the older ninja's comment. Kakashi still listening thought _**"Maybe, just maybe there is a chance."**_

"It means that you are a very caring guy is all." replied Genma smiling at the younger man.

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Iruka said "Let's just go home." Walking over to where Raidou was standing to pick up their bags and leave. Iruka turned around and gave a quick glance back at the silver haired wolf. But narrowed his eyes when he saw the wolf looking down at the ground with his ears lowered. Seeing the sight in front of him sent a stabbing pain through his chest. _**"I'll be back, Kakashi. I promise."**_ thought Iruka turning back around and walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story. Here is the next chapter to my story. Please let me know what you think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

By the time they reached the gates, Iruka was exhausted. He tried walking most of the way, but didn't get far before he had to be carried. His side was painful. With every move that he made, it would send a sharp pain up his back. It was even worse when he was carried. They tried there best to not jolt him around to much, but it didn't take much for it to hurt. He was so excited when he saw the gates that he wished he could jump up and down. But in the back of his mind, he wished that he was still with Kakashi. He really hated to leave him behind. And what's worse is that he couldn't tell anyone that he had found Kakashi alive. He made a promise to him that he wouldn't tell, and he wouldn't go back on that promise.

Breaking his thought when he heard someone say his name, looked over at the ninja when he realized that it was Izumo. "Iruka, you back." smiled Izumo looking over at his friend.

"Hey Izumo, how are you?" said Iruka

"I think I should be the one asking that. You look horrible." said Izumo

"Thanks for the complement." grumbled Iruka leaning his head on the Genma's shoulder. _**"This is so humiliating."**_ thought Iruka

Scratching the back of his head, Izumo replied "I didn't mean for it to sound quite like that. What happened, couldn't stand listening to those old bats complain anymore?"

"Hnn" replied Iruka, as he remembered everything that happened to him in the last week.

"Actually some missing nin's decided to attack him." replied Raidou, looking over at Izumo.

"No way, really?" asked Izumo looking over at Iruka.

Looking up at his friend, he gave him a small smile before replying "Yeah, but I'm ok. Just a couple cracked ribs and a wound on my thigh." looking over the pale shoulder, Iruka looked at Genma before continuing "Can we head to Tsunade, I just want to get this over with and head home to take a nice, warm bath and go to sleep."

"Sure thing. See you later Izumo" replied Genma, heading towards the Hokage Tower. Waving his hand, Raidou turned and followed the other two to the tower.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later" replied Izumo, surprised to hear about the missing nin's. Then started to laugh when he realized Tsunade better be prepared, because she was going to never hear the end of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was buried deep in paperwork, trying to concentrate on doing her work, wishing she had some sake. Honestly, how did Shizune expect her to get her work done, without having her sake. Listening to all these complaints from the villagers and the counsel members, she was about to go crazy. Hearing a knock on the door, she looked up in the general direction of the door but unable to see it with the stacks of papers in front of her. _**"Finally"**_ she thought. "Come in." she yelled.

Raidou opened the door, holding the door open to let Genma and Iruka in. Once in he shut the door behind him.

"Your back, what happened." she said, she the black spiky hair over her paperwork as she rushed around her desk to look at the tan ninja.

"He was attacked my missing nin's in the forest." replied Genma, lowering himself to sit Iruka on the chair. Iruka wincing from the movement.

"Your hurt." said Tsunade, kneeling down in front of him.

"Why I surely wouldn't have Genma carry me here if I wasn't" growled Iruka

"Uh, yeah right." replied Tsunade, realizing she was going to be in for a scolding. Laughing to herself at the thought.

"If you wouldn't have had me stay and listen to those old bats, this wouldn't have happened." yelled Iruka, but drawing in a gasp when Tsunade pressed against his cracked ribs.

"It seems you have two cracked ribs." said Tsunade, ignoring the tan man's complaints as she sent her chakra through the wound to heel them. Looking down she saw blood on his leg. "Is your leg injured?"

"It was, I was able to heel most of it." replied Iruka not wanting to tell her how it was healed. Looking over at Genma and Raidou, before looking back at Tsunade. Raising his eyebrow when he saw the shocked expression on Tsunade's face, Iruka grumbled "I'm not that weak."

"Take your pants off." said Tsunade, shaking her head at the tan man.

"I'm not taking my pants of in front of everyone." gasped Iruka

"Do it or I'll do it for you." growled Tsunade

"Fine" mumbled Iruka, slowly standing up as to not irritate his newly healed ribs. Once he pulled his pants down, he lowered himself back down on the chair.

Running her hand over the wound, Tsunade shot chakra into the wound to make sure everything was healed. Realizing that Iruka was right and it was mostly healed, she pulled her hand away and replied "You did a good job. I didn't know you knew any medical jutsus."

"Not much, just the basic." replied Iruka "Can I go home now." not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"After you tell me what happened." replied Tsunade

"After you decided to agree with those old bats and waste my time listening to them whine and complain about nothing in particular, I was heading home when I was attacked by a group of missing nin's. I tried to lose them, but was unable too. A fight ensued." Iruka paused as he scratched the back of his head looking over at Genma, a blush forming on his cheeks. "A wolf helped me. Missing nin's were taken care of." finished Iruka, not wanting to talk about Kakashi more than he had to.

"A wolf?" asked Tsunade raising her eyebrow.

"Um, yeah" replied Iruka, his face heating up even more.

"When we were searching for Iruka, the wolf led us to him." replied Genma

"He knew you were looking for him?" asked Tsunade

"It seemed so." replied Raidou.

"How did he help you?" asked Tsunade looking back at the younger shinobi.

"He distracted them, giving me the chance to attack." lied Iruka. _**"I really don't like the idea of lying to the Hokage." **_thought Iruka

Tsunade just stared at Iruka, trying to figure out what she was missing. _**"Something isn't right. He's hiding something."**_ thought Tsunade. Looking over at Genma and Raidou, she said "Can you guys leave us alone. Don't go to far, I need your statement as well."

Bowing, Genma and Raidou both replied "Yes, Hokage-sama" turning around and leaving. Iruka knew he was going to be questioned about the wolf, and it was making him a little nervous to say the least. He didn't want to lie to Tsunade, but he couldn't break his promise to Kakashi.

Once hearing the door close, Tsunade looked at Iruka and said "Ok, spill."

"Hokage-sama?" replied Iruka, trying to play innocent.

"Your hiding something, and I want to know what it is now." growled Tsunade.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" asked Iruka, still avoiding the question.

"Don't mess with me, I know your hiding something." yelled Tsunade

Realizing that she wasn't going to give up, Iruka replied "Give me some time. I will tell you everything when the time is right."

"You know you can't keep anything from me, Iruka. If people learn that you are hiding something, they will think you are going against the village." replied Tsunade

"I'm not hiding anything that will harm the village. Please trust me, I just need some time. Besides you owe me after that last mission. What were you thinking when you agreed to their request." growled Iruka

"Those old bats wouldn't take no for an answer, and we couldn't cause a stir within our own country." replied Tsunade

"Like they would know what to do to cause a stir." grumbled Iruka "They didn't even know what to do within their own village. All they did was bicker back and forth."

Accidentally letting out a small chuckle, but held her hands up in front of her when she saw the glare she was receiving from Iruka, replied "I'm sorry, what can I do."

"I need some time off. I also will be leaving the village for awhile." said Iruka

"Leave the village? Do you have a death wish." replied Tsunade, surprised at the request.

"No, but all I can tell you is to trust me. You will understand everything when the time comes." said Iruka

"You better not do anything stupid." replied Tsunade, weariness showing on her face.

"I won't Hokage-sama." replied Iruka

Standing up, Tsunade said "Very well, starting immediately I give you two weeks off to recover from your last mission. Permission has been granted to leave the village. But upon your return, you are to report to me and inform me of everything."

Standing up, Iruka bowed and replied "Thank you Tsunade and I will." turning around and taking his leave.

"Send in Genma and Raidou, before they decide to leave and not give me their report." yelled Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." replied Iruka walking out of the room. Looking down the hall, he noticed Raidou and Genma leaning against the wall talking to each other. He slowly walked towards them to inform them they needed to see Tsunade.

Noticing him, both Genma and Raidou lifted themselves off the wall and waved "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Genma

"Better" smiled Iruka "Tsunade want's to see you both."

"Are you going to be alright going home yourself." asked Raidou, noticing how Iruka looked like he could fall asleep where he was at.

Giving him a small smile, Iruka replied "Yeah, I'll be fine. Nothing a nice hot bath and bed won't cure." as he started to leave. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Yeah, talk later." smiled Raidou

Turning around, Iruka said "Oh, by the way I put her in a good mood for you." chuckling when he saw the two jounins faces pale.

"Ugh, great." muttered Genma, as Raidou and him walked back to the Hokage office. Opening the door, Genma said "You wished to see us, Hokage-sama." Both men walking over to take their seats in front of the big desk.

"REPORT" yelled Tsunade, standing up so she could see the jounin.

"_**He wasn't kidding was he."**_ Genma and Raidou both thought as they looked at each other. Genma spoke first "We were sent out to find Iruka-sensei. Upon our search, we ran into some evidence of a battle. We separated to find any clues as to who was in the battle, finding three missing nins in all. All of them dead when we arrived. We found a bag that we assumed to belong to Iruka, before we ran into the wolf that Iruka spoke of and he led us to Iruka."

"Did you see anything suspicious?" asked Tsunade "I know he's hiding something, but we agreed he would explain himself when he returned."

"When he returns?" asked Raidou

"Yes, he's asked for a leave." replied Tsunade

"When we entered the last part of the battlefield, the last guy we found was embedded into a tree." replied Genma "I don't think Iruka is powerful enough to do that."

Her eyes going wide, Tsunade asked "Embedded?" running a finger over her chin as she continued "Yes, your right. That would have taken a large amount of chakra to do something like that. Was there anything about the wolf?"

"He was very protective of Iruka. He hardly left his side. There seemed to be more to it, but we couldn't tell for sure." replied Raidou

"I see..I guess we will have to wait and let Iruka explain himself once he returns." said Tsunade. "I don't want you to breath a word of this to anyone is that understood. I know Iruka wouldn't hide anything, unless it was really important."

"I understand" replied Genma

"As do I" replied Raidou

"Very well, your dismissed." replied Tsunade

Standing up, both men bowed, and said "Thank you, Hokage-sama." as they turned around and left.

"_**What are you hiding, Iruka."**_ thought Tsunade, sitting back down and resting her chin on her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Iruka reached his apartment, he headed straight for the bath to get the water heated up. Walking into his bedroom he undressed, hanging up his vest and throwing the rest of his cloths in the basket. Heading back into his bathroom he walked over to the bathtub and slowly lowered himself into the water, sighing as he was fully seated, leaning back against the cool wall. Closing his eyes, images of Kakashi started forming before his eyes. That beautiful silver fur, the warmth he felt when he woke, the thrill of having Kakashi resting his head on his chest, and those sad eyes when he realized he would be leaving. He had to return there as soon as possible. He had to understand all these feeling going through his body. They never got along before, so why is it now that he is noticing him. Maybe it was because he has been lonely since Naruto left. Tsunade had healed the rest of his wounds, he just need to catch up on his sleep and he would be good as new. With that in mind, he soaked in the hot water for a few more minutes, before washing up and heading to bed. _**"I will leave as soon as I can tomorrow. If I leave soon enough, I should be there by nightfall." **_thought Iruka as he slid underneath the blankets and quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi hadn't moved since Iruka left that morning. He was all alone again, wanting just for a moment to see him again. He promised to return again, but how soon will that be. It's already felt like an eternity since he left, and that was just this morning. _**"If he returns I will confess my feelings to him. Danchi is right, I at least need to tell him how I feel. If he doesn't feel the same way, then I can at least move on."**_ thought Kakashi

Danchi and Yuuchi sat by the den, watching their adoptive son as he sat by lake wishing they could comfort him. They were at a lost of what to do. They could only hope that the young man would return soon, so they can help Kakashi. He deserves so much happiness for all the pain that he's been through, and this man would be the one that could do that. They would do anything to help get them together, and that they will.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please review and let me know what you think.

Peanut


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read my story. I really do enjoy hearing from you. Here is the next chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Iruka woke up for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. Every time he shut his eyes, the image of Kakashi sitting at the lake with those sad, mismatched eyes came to the front of his mind making him felt guiltier every time he woke up. Looking over at the clock to see what time it was, he let out a frustrated sigh when he realized it was only 5:00 o'clock. Throwing the covers off him, he decided it wasn't any use in trying to go back to sleep. He would just get an earlier start that he had originally planned. Getting up out of bed he headed towards the bathroom to start his morning routine. Once finished, he went into the kitchen to start breakfast opening the refrigerator to see what he could fix, realizing he didn't have anything edible once the overwhelming smell hit his nose. "Ugh, that smells horrible." as he slammed the door shut. "I should probably take care of that before leaving again." he said, as he walked over to grab a bag to empty the refrigerator.

Opening the refrigerator again, he tried to hold his breath as he started to remove the unrecognizable items. Once removing all the alien objects, he released his breath gasping for much needed air, but started to gag when he was overwhelmed by the smell of all the food. Rushing to the door, we ran out the door to get rid of horrid odor. After coming back in, he opened the windows to get some fresh air in the kitchen as he decided to just get his stuff packed and grab something to eat on the way. He was going to have to get some food to bring with him anyway. Oh and yeah definitely bring something to start a fire, because there was no way in the world he was going to eat anything that wasn't cooked, and he wasn't very good with fire jutsus. Walking to the bedroom, he started to pack everything that he needed. "Let's see I'll bring my shampoo, and of course soap because I am sure in heck not going to start stinking. It's not a mission. Hm, let's see my razor because I'm not going to look like a baboon." Walking back out of the bathroom he went over to his closet, then his dresser as he pulled out some clothes to wear and stuffed them in his bag. Even though he was dressed in casual clothes, he knew better than to not leave the village without his weapons as he laid his pouch by his bag. After double checking and making sure he had everything, he tied the weapons pouch around his waist, then grabbed his bag and headed out locking the door as he left.

Walking down the street, Iruka stopped at the stands along the way to pick up some fruit and vegetables to take along with him thinking Kakashi may want something different to eat, shaking his head as he walked "Since when have I started to care about what Kakashi wants so much." sighing as he placed the items in his bag. Throwing the bag over his shoulder again, he headed towards the gate to take his leave. His side was still a little stiff from the cracked ribs and his leg felt good other than feeling a little discomfort, but other than that he felt like new again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi didn't feel this bad even after everything that has happened to him. He felt abandoned, lost and lonely. What he wouldn't do to see Iruka again. Just from seeing him that little bit he had felt complete for the first time in his entire life, but he knew that was only a dream. Iruka was probably glad to get away from here. He was a freak now. A horrible, ugly looking werewolf. Every time he tried to talk to Iruka before all this happened, it would always end up with them arguing. It seemed like every time he tried to have a conversation with him, he would freeze up and say the opposite and hurting the tan man. Kakashi was in his werewolf form as he walked out of the den breathing in the fresh air trying desperately to get his mind off of Iruka, but failing. "Maybe if I go hunt for something to eat, that will be enough to distract me." he thought heading out into the forest in search for something to eat.

Kakashi was sitting in a tree, watching a rabbit at the bottom of the tree waiting for his chance to pounce when suddenly an image of chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes flashed before his eyes. Shaking his head and closing his eyes, he tried to shake the image from his mind, but that only made it worse. His vision continued to grow, seeing the soft, tan leg as he healed the wound. He could actually still smell that unique scent that only belonged to Iruka and the taste of his skin was so addicting that he desperately wanted to taste more. He could never get enough of that delectable body. Growling, Kakashi made a fist and slammed it into the tree, breaking it in half sending shards in ever direction. Looking down, he watched in anger as the rabbit he had been watching hopped away, trying to find a safe place.

He couldn't take it anymore, he was tired of being alone. He wanted Iruka more than he wanted anything in his life, he needed the tan man. How was he going to get him to accept him as he was when he wasn't able to when he was still human. He had tried on so many occasion to just ask him out for a drink or some ramen, but every time he tried to talk him, he would start teasing him and Iruka would get hurt and him saying he didn't care about other peoples feelings.. He had to find a way to tell him how he truly felt. When he returned, he wasn't going to let him get away again. He's had two perfect opportunities that he let pass by, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. Even if he were to reject him, he still would feel better knowing that he had told Iruka the truth. With his mind set, he headed back to the den. If Iruka didn't show up within the next week, he would find a way to return to Konoha and talk to him. He was tired of hiding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka knew that it was going to take him longer to return to the lake than if he was at his full strength. He was still stiff from the injury to his side, and his thigh even though it was healed was starting to send stinging pains up his leg every time he took a step, but he was determined to return to the lake to see Kakashi. He had to talk to him. He didn't understand these feelings he kept having and knew the only person that would be able to answer him was Kakashi. Ever since he found out that the werewolf/wolf was Kakashi he has felt this sort of happiness in him, and when he had to leave he felt a sharp, stabbing pain shoot through his chest especially when he saw the expression on the wolf's face before leaving yesterday. It was one of pain and hurt, and it tore him up inside when he saw it. He wanted to hug and comfort him. He especially didn't want to leave him. Kakashi has been alone for a long time, and he wanted to be the one to change that. He thought maybe if he was able to get close to him, he would feel more secure to talk to Tsunade. He wasn't for sure if Tsunade would be able to help him or not, but still he wanted Kakashi to talk to her none the less.

It has been a long day. Even though he left early, and only made one stop to eat, he realized that it was late afternoon. He was probably about three quarters the way there when a sharp pain shot down his leg. Grabbing his leg, he let out a loud scream from the pain trying to brace himself against a tree slowly sliding down the tree to release the pressure of standing on his injured leg. His leg was worse than he realized. The muscles in his thigh felt like they were being twisted into tiny pretzels as he tried to massage it to help ease the cramping. Resting the back of his head against the tree he was leaning on, Iruka thought _**"What am I going to do. I don't think I can walk anymore."**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daichi and Yuuchi were out in the woods trying to find something to eat. They were worried about Kakashi. He hasn't hardly eaten anything since yesterday after the tan man had left. They realized they needed to do something, and do it fast but didn't know what they could do. Iruka as they called him, returned to his village with the other two shinobi to have his wounds tended to. Although they understand Kakashi's thinking, they felt that he should have at least told Iruka how he felt because now it was tearing him up inside. Both wolves stopped in their tracks and perked up their ears when they heard a scream resound through the forest.

"What was that?" asked Yuuchi

"I'm not sure. It sounded like a human screaming." replied Daichi "Let's go take a look." as Daichi ran off in the direction of the scream with Yuuchi following behind.

"Do you think it could be him?" asked Yuuchi, hopefully.

"I'm not sure. He had pretty bad injuries, I don't see how he could be returning so quickly." replied Daichi

They both stopped when they heard a noise coming from behind a tree. They slowly moved behind some bushes and cautiously moved towards the noise. Reaching the other side of the tree, they peeked through the bushes to see what was making the noise. Their eyes going wide when they realized it was Iruka and it looked like he was trying to stand up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka got on one knee as he left the injured leg straight as he grabbed onto the tree to try and stand up. Once standing, he slowly put pressure on the injured leg, but let out another scream when it sent more sharp, stabbing pains down his leg. Not able to hold himself up, he fell to the forest floor, grabbing his leg, trying to ease the pain.

Daichi and Yuuchi dashed out of the bushes when they saw the young man fall to the ground. Hearing a noise behind him, Iruka grabbed a kunai out of his bag as he turned his head around to see what was making the noise, his eyes going wide when he realized it was the two wolves that stayed with Kakashi. Once realizing who they were, he dropped the kunai and lowered his head on his arm and the other arm held firmly on his leg trying to find any kind of relief he could get.

Looking over at her mate, Yuuchi yelled "Daichi, go get Kakashi. I'll stay with Iruka."

"Stay alert" replied Daichi as he ran off in the direction of their den to get Kakashi.

Yuuchi walked over to the tan man and nudged his arm to make sure he was alright. Feeling the cold nose against his arm, Iruka looked up to be met with a pair of dark eyes staring back at him, if he didn't know any better with concern. He slowly braced himself to try and sit up, but when he moved more stabbing pains shot up to his hip making him release a small whimper. Yuuchi hearing the whimper went over to the other side and laid down beside him, trying to comfort him as they waited for Daichi to return with Kakashi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was standing over by the lake, lost in thought as he remembered how Iruka looked when he first saw him again. Iruka didn't realize that it was him and when he turned around and looked at him as he walked up on the small island in the middle of the lake, he had been so shocked to see him again that he instinctively responded by scaring the daylights out of him. Smiling as he remember the expression that went across the shocked face.

Hearing something behind him, Kakashi turned around to see where the noise came from when he saw Daichi running through the bushes straight towards him. Once reaching the lone werewolf, Daichi panted "Kakashi you have to come with me quick."

His eyes going wide, Kakashi asked "What is it? Is Yuuchi ok?" when he realized that Yuuchi wasn't with him.

"Yes, she's fine. We…We found Iruka and he's hurt." replied Daichi, still trying to catch his breath. _**"I really am getting to old for all this excitement."**_ thought Daichi

"Iruka? But he returned to the village yesterday. He shouldn't be in the forest." replied Kakashi, shocked from what Daichi had said.

"We were surprised too. We heard a scream while out hunting. We went to investigate and found him trying to stand up, holding his leg. Yuuchi stayed with him, while I came to find you." replied Daichi

"Lead me to him." said Kakashi

"Alright, let's go." replied Daichi as he turned around and ran back in the direction that he had just come from. Kakashi still unable to register what Daichi told him as he followed him in silence. _**"What is Iruka doing in the forest. He should be in the village resting. He still wouldn't have his stamina back yet, let alone be fully healed in this short of period."**_ thought Kakashi

Daichi slowed down just before reaching the injured man. He looked up at Kakashi when they reached him seeing the concern in his eyes before Kakashi ran over to the tan man's side.

Kakashi seeing Iruka grabbing his leg with his head resting on his other grabbed his chest as he felt a sharp pain. Hearing the man he cared for so much whimper from the pain, ran over and kneeled down beside him and whispered "Iruka? Iruka are you alright?"

Shocked from hearing the werewolf whisper in his ear, jerked back on instinct as he looked up, but let out a loud scream from the sudden movement sending even more pain up to his hip and down his leg. Realizing that it was Kakashi, he dropped his head back down on his arm as he braced his leg tighter trying desperately to relieve some of the pain. "My…my leg." mumbled Iruka

"I need to take you back to the den so I can look at it better. Do you think you will be alright if I lift you?" asked Kakashi, not wanting to cause him anymore pain that he had to.

"Mmm" whimpered Iruka as he thought about the movement. "I….I'll be fine, just try not to move my leg to much." Iruka whimpered out.

Kakashi bent over and slid one arm under Iruka's knees and one under his neck as he slowly lifted him up, trying not to agitate the leg anymore than he needed to. Iruka grabbed onto one broad shoulder as he buried his face into the silver haired neck trying to forget about the pain, releasing a small whimper. "Are you alright?" asked Kakashi, concerned when he heard the whimper.

"Ye..Yes" stuttered Iruka, holding on tighter when he felt Kakashi start to walk. He felt relief when he realized Kakashi was trying to walk as gently as he could as to not jolt the injured leg.

"Daichi, Yuuchi let's head back to the den." said Kakashi. Not saying anything, Daichi walked over and grabbed the bag that Iruka was carrying as he and Yuuchi walked up behind Kakashi as they returned to the den.

Thank you to all of my readers. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. I will try and get the stories out as fast as I can.

Peanut


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story so far. Please review and let me hear from you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Kakashi raced into the den, laying Iruka down on the ground where he normally laid. "Where is it hurting." asked Kakashi

"It's my leg, it cramping really bad and it feels like it's on fire." moaned Iruka

"I need to take off your pants so I can look at.' said Kakashi

Blushing, Iruka just nodded as he leaned back and unzipped his pants pulling them off, biting his lip trying to ease the pain.

"You shouldn't have been out in the woods, let alone walking that much. Your not fully healed yet Iruka." growled Kakashi

"I…I know. But I couldn't rest. I wanted to be back here." replied Iruka, looking down at the ground. His face a bright shade of red.

Kakashi looked up shocked "Why…Why did you want to be back here? I thought that you would be happy to back in the village." asked Kakashi

"I don't know." muttered Iruka

"Well there has to be reason for you to do something as stupid as this when your not fully healed." growled Kakashi

"I told you I don't know. I just wanted to come back." yelled Iruka. _**He hasn't changed at all. Why am I so worried about him. Why did I want to see him so bad."**_

"Well I don't need your pity." yelled Kakashi as he stood up to leave. Completely forgetting about Iruka's leg.

"Hey wait where are you going?" yelled Iruka, as he tried to get up. Putting pressure on his injured leg, he collapsed on the ground letting out a pained scream as the pain shot up his body, grabbing the side of his leg desperately seeking for relief.

Hearing the pained scream, Kakashi spun around to see Iruka on the ground grabbing his leg. "IRUKA!" screamed Kakashi, rushing over to his side. Bending down beside him, he lifted the tan man up and moved him back where he was sitting. "Please don't try and move to much. It will only make it worse." said Kakashi, looking down at the leg not wanting to make eye contact.

"I wasn't thinking. I just didn't want you to leave." replied Iruka as he gritted his teeth trying to massage his muscles.

"Your leg wasn't completely healed yet, and your muscles are strained from the walking you did. Your going to have to stay off of it for awhile." said Kakashi, moving the tan hand as he started to massage the injured leg, trying to ease the tension in the muscles. "I'm sorry"

"No, it's alright. I've been really confused lately, and I haven't had much sleep." replied Iruka, rubbing his fingers across the scar on his nose.

Stopping his hands, Kakashi looked up confused and asked "What do you mean confused?"

Sighing, Iruka looked down at where Kakashi's hands were resting feeling something stir in the bottom of his stomach. Narrowing his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows, Iruka tried to figure out his feelings. They have been so mixed up ever since he ran into the silver haired werewolf, and it was really confusing him. He could understand if Kakashi was still a human, but even at that he never found men attractive before. He wasn't gay he knew that, but why was it feeling like he was developing feelings for Kakashi. It would be so much easier if Kakashi was human. But who am I kidding, all we ever did when he was human was argue. Kakashi would never see me like that.

Watching the play of emotions run across the tan face, Kakashi was trying to figure out what the younger man was thinking. When he still hadn't received an answer he asked "Iruka?"

Looking up, shocked as he was brought of his thinking, a light blush dusked across his cheeks. "Um, sorry. I don't know, before when you were human all we ever did was argue. But now, it's like you are a completely different person." replied Iruka, his eyes going wide when he realized what he said. "I…I mean…"

"It's alright. I know what you mean. I guess one thing that I have learned out here is that life is to short. I've regretted a lot of things that I have done in the past, and one of them was how I treated you. I never meant to argue with you, but it always seemed to happen that way." said Kakashi

"Me? Why would you be so worried about what you said to me?" asked Iruka

I had always hoped we could have been friends." replied Kakashi, scratching the back of his head, looking down at the ground. He was still to afraid to tell him that he wanted more than just friendship. Of course Iruka would never fall for a hairy monster like me.

Iruka stared at the silver haired werewolf, eyes wide. He couldn't believe what Kakashi was telling him. Why would he be so concerned about his feelings. He had always hated not being able to talk with Kakashi normally, but he always felt that since he was just a mere chunnin he was to beneath Kakashi to notice him. But after hearing what he said, he realized that the werewolf wanted the same thing. Still in shock, all Iruka could get out was "Why?"

Looking up confused, Kakashi asked "Why what?"

"Why would you want to be friends with me? I'm only a chunnin." asked Iruka

"That may be true, but you're amazing. You are everything I'm not. You may not have the strength as a ninja that I do." said Kakashi, receiving a glare from the younger man. Blushing, as he scratched the back of his head, he continued "But that doesn't mean you don't have other strengths. For one, you're not afraid to care or love someone, even though you've had to deal with a lot of pain in your past. You never let it stop you."

To say he was shocked wouldn't really be enough. He couldn't believe what Kakashi was saying. He had really never thought about not being friends or caring or loving someone. He couldn't stand the idea of being alone for the rest of his life. He had already settled with not finding someone to be his lover. _**"How do I answer to that." **_he thought. "I guess I've never thought about not having anyone that I care about. But what does that have to do with anything."

Looking down at the ground, Kakashi replied "I guess I'd like to know what it feels like to have someone care about me, like you care about your friends."

"But don't you have friends, other jounin?" asked Iruka, not able to believe Kakashi didn't have someone to care about him.

"I have colleagues, acquaintances, but that's it. I've never let anyone get close to me before to call someone a friend. I was to afraid they would leave me like everyone else did." replied Kakashi, still not making eye contact.

"Kakashi, look at me." said Iruka, waiting for the werewolf to look up at him. Kakashi slowly lifted his head and looked at the tan man, trying to fight back the tears that were about to fall. Lifting his hand up and swiping his thumb across one eye to wipe away the unshed tears, Iruka continued "Everyone dies, Kakashi. A shinobi is at risk every day, but everyone deserves to have someone to care about them. I would rather care about someone while I can, then not care about anyone at all."

"You are a lot braver than me. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to the one I care about most." whispered Kakashi

"Do you have someone that you care about?" asked Iruka, trying to figure out what was bothering Kakashi so much. He was well aware of Kakashi's past and his losses, but there was something he wasn't telling him.

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He wasn't ready to tell Iruka yet. He still needed some time, but he didn't want to lie to him, so he just nodded his head.

"Have you talked to that person about it?" asked Iruka

"No" whispered Kakashi, looking back down at the ground. "And I'm sure now he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me."

"He? Kakashi are you gay?" started Iruka, shocked by what he was hearing. He would have never thought that Kakashi was gay.

"Um, I guess. I don't know. I've never liked a guy before I met him." replied Kakashi, looking up in the chocolate eyes, a blush staining his cheeks. "You…You don't dislike me now do you?" not liking the idea of Iruka hating him.

Chuckling a little, Iruka ran a finger across his nose embarrassed. "Uh, no. It doesn't matter to me what your sexual preference is. Actually I sort of lean towards men also." looking away from the silver haired werewolf, to embarrassed to make eye contact.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. The one thing that he feared about most, was something he didn't have to worry about. Iruka likes men, so that means I could have a chance…mentally sighing…I mean, I would have had a chance if I were human. Now it's to late. "Do you like any one Iruka?" asked Kakashi, but afraid to hear the answer.

"Ah, no." replied Iruka. I've kind of resigned myself to not finding someone." scratching the back of his head, feeling even more embarrassed. Why was he telling Kakashi this. It really wasn't any of his business.

Kakashi couldn't believe it. His sweet, innocent little Iruka wasn't interested in anyone. Dang, why couldn't I be human. I would just scoop him up and take him into his room and have my way with him. Why didn't I have the courage back then to tell him how I truly felt. He deserved to have someone hold him a nights, to listen to him whenever he had a problem, and to comfort him whenever he was hurting inside. Not really thinking about it, Kakashi leaned over and took Iruka in his arms, giving him a hug.

"Uh, Kakashi what are you doing." mumbled Iruka against Kakashi's furry chest.

"You'll find someone, Iruka. You deserve to be happy." replied Kakashi, pulling him in closer.

"Kakashi, let me go." mumbled Iruka, trying to break free from the iron grip. He was really having a hard time breathing.

Wrapping his arms tighter, his feelings overwhelming him, he rested his head on top of the tan man's and replied "I'm sure you could have anyone that you want."

"_**Now what does he mean by that?"**_ thought Iruka. Pushing his hands against the silver haired chest, Iruka tried to break free. "Kakashi, I can't breath." yelled Iruka

Hearing the man's pleas, Kakashi's eyes went wide, and he grabbed the tan arms and held Iruka at arms length. "Iruka, I'm so sorry. Are you alright. I didn't hurt you did I. I didn't mean to do that. Please believe me." ranted Kakashi, terrified that he had hurt Iruka.

Surprised by how the werewolf was acting, Iruka just stared at him watching Kakashi's mouth moved as he ranted on and on. _**"I don't think I've ever seen him act like this before. I've never seen him lose his composure. He really has changed."**_

"Iruka?" asked Kakashi, once he realized the chocolate eyes staring at him. A mixed looked of confusion, surprise, and curiosity. Staring intently Kakashi could only watch as the play of emotion went across the beautiful tan face. What he wouldn't do to see the expressions he made as he was lost in the deep throws of ecstasy. Mentally shaking his head at the last thought, he asked "Iruka, are you alright?"

Breaking out of his train of thought, Iruka looked up and realized that he had been caught. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking I don't think I've ever seen you rant before." smirked Iruka, once getting his head back together.

"Rant? I don't rant." replied Kakashi

Lifting an eyebrow, Iruka thought _**"Didn't he realize how he was talking."**_ Smiling he said "You were just ranting a few minutes ago. I've never seen you lose your composure before."

Kakashi thought back to when he was talking a few minutes ago, his eyes widened when he realized that it did sound like he was ranting. Scratching the back of his head, he replied "Um, sorry. I was just worried that I had hurt you. I kind of got carried away for a minute. Hehe"

Shaking his head, Iruka said "You really have changed."

"_**What did he mean by that? Does he think I'm annoying now?"**_ thought Kakashi. Thinking that Iruka didn't like how he was acting, Kakashi stood up, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You should get some rest. I'm going to go out and find something to eat." replied Kakashi, heading towards the entrance.

"_**Did I say something wrong? I think I hurt him."**_ thought Iruka, as he looked at how sad silver haired werewolf looked, which sent a stabbing pain through his chest. _**"What was that?"**_ grabbing his chest. Looking up, Iruka said "Kakashi?"

Stopping but not turning around, Kakashi replied "You need to rest. You said you haven't slept well. I'll return when I have something to eat." walking out and leaving Iruka alone the den.

"_**I don't understand. What did I say?"**_ thought Iruka, running their conversation through his head again, trying to figure out what he had said. Yawning, he ran a hand over his eyes as he mumbled "Maybe it wasn't anything. I am sleepy. Kakashi just probably noticed that I was tired and thought it best that I sleep. I better try and get some sleep for now. I can think about this later." laying down and closing his eyes.

Kakashi headed towards the woods, not noticing the two wolves standing just outside the entrance. He just needed to get away from everything. He needed time to think alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that dimwit doing? He had the perfect chance." growled Yuuchi

"I'm not sure. I don't think he has confidence in himself." replied Daichi

"Well he better get that confidence." said Yuuchi

Shaking his head and smiling, Daichi replied "Give him time. He's been through a lot. It has to be really hard on him to have the person that he cares about so much here and him not being like he used to be."

"Well if he doesn't wake up and do something soon, it's going to be to late again." growled Yuuchi

"You have that look in your eyes. What are you planning on doing?" asked Daichi, afraid to hear what his mate was planning on doing.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." smirked Yuuchi, as she headed off in the direction Kakashi left.

"Yuuchi, don't do anything stupid." yelled Daichi

"I won't. I'm just going to beat it through that thick skull of his that's all." growled Yuuchi _**"Literally"**_ thought Yuuchi

Lifting an eyebrow, Daichi mumbled "Well I guess I'll go and check on the young man." turning around and heading towards the den.

-------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. It's been kind of busy, but I hope to get everything updated this week. Thank you for reading and please review and let me hear from you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Yuuchi ran after the silver haired werewolf tracking his scent as she went. Finally catching up to lone werewolf, Yuuchi stopped right behind him. "Where are you planning on running off to?"

"Nowhere, I just needed to get away." replied Kakashi, not even bothering turning around and looking at his adopted mother.

"Did something happen?" asked Yuuchi

Sighing, Kakashi turned his head and looked at Yuuchi. "He said that I've changed." as he turned his head back and stared out into the dense forest.

"And?" asked Yuuchi, confused as to why that would have the werewolf so upset.

"And? Don't you see, all he sees is the me now." growled Kakashi as he looked back at the wolf. "All he sees is the monster that I have become."

Walking up to the silver haired werewolf, Yuuchi stood on her hind legs as she rest one paw on the furry chest and extended the other and smacked him upside the head with her other paw. Rubbing a hand over his cheek, Kakashi yelled "What was that for?"

Yuuchi yelled "Wake up you idiot. Did it ever occur to you that the reason he said that you have changed, was because of how you act now not by what you look like. You had said before that whenever you two would run into each other you would always end up arguing with him and saying things that hurt him. I know that you've had a couple arguments with him since you've met him again, but you have also showed him compassion and caring. Every couple has there good times and bad times. You will never agree on everything. You just have to make sure you don't just run away after you've had an argument. You need to stay and work it out. You need to talk to him. You've not only had a first and second chance, but a third chance as well. He has to have some kind of feelings for you if he returned here again. And not just that, he returned here when he was still injured. He still should have been in the village healing, but instead he came back here to see you.

Kakashi had never thought of it that way. He was to busy sulking about what had happened to him to even realize any other possibility. Could Iruka have returned because he cared about him in some form or another? Even though he was now a werewolf, was he able to see past that and remember what he had looked like.

Yuuchi smirked as she saw the gears click in Kakashi's head. It was quite comical actually as she watched the different expressions go across his face, one of doubt, hope, understanding, and then realization. She just sat there quietly as he figured out what she had said and what it meant to him.

"Do you think that it is possible? That he doesn't care how I look?" asked Kakashi, hesitantly.

Looking up at the werewolf, Yuuchi replied "Anything is possible, Kakashi. You just have to believe in it."

"But what if your wrong? What if he is disgusted with me?" asked Kakashi, still not wanting to believe that there is even a slim chance for Iruka to accept him.

Shaking her head, Yuuchi reached up again and pounded him upside the head. "Ouch" whined Kakashi, as he held the side of his head.

"Would you listen to yourself. I have never seen you loathe in your self pity like this before. I wouldn't say it, if I didn't believe that there was a chance to be with him. Please just talk to him. What's it going to hurt?" growled Yuuchi

"Your right. The least he could tell me was that he wasn't interested, but at least I would know how he truly felt about me." replied Kakashi "Let's head back and see if he's still awake." turning around and heading back towards the lake and Iruka.

Smiling to herself, Yuuchi walked with a hop in her step as she followed her adopted son back to den.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Daichi was standing guard outside the den as he waited for Yuuchi and Kakashi to return. Thinking that he heard a noise coming inside the den, Daichi perked his ears up as he tried to listen for anymore noise. Hearing what sounded like a whimper, Daichi decided to head into the cave and see if the young man was alright.

Walking to the back of the den, Daichi noticed Iruka tossing and turning in his sleep. _**"He must be having a bad dream. I wonder what I should do."**_ thought Daichi. Making his decision, Daichi walked up to the sleeping man, lowering his head he pushed his nose against the tan shoulder. Catching the wolf of guard, Iruka reached up and wrapped his arm around the soft, furry neck and yanked him down, curling up around him as he mumbled "Kakashi." Hearing Iruka say Kakashi's name, Daichi's eyes went wide. _**"He's dreaming about Kakashi."**_ thought Daichi _**"Yuuchi was right. Iruka does care for Kakashi."**_

Daichi tried to weasel his way out of the tight grip, but it was hopeless. Iruka had a firm hold on him and he wasn't letting go any time soon. _**"Ugh, I really hate cuddling."**_ thought Daichi as he grumbled to himself. Giving up to his fate, Daichi squirmed around in the tight embrace until he was comfortable. Making the decision that if he couldn't do anything else right now, he might as well close his eyes and rest until the tan man woke up from his nap or by some miracle he released him from his grip.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Kakashi and Yuuchi walked out of the forest onto the sandy ground around the lake. Quirking an eyebrow, Yuuchi muttered "I wonder where Daichi went to?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi

"He was suppose to stay by the entrance of the den until we returned." replied Yuuchi

"You…You don't think something could have happened, do you?" gasped Kakashi, as he started to worry that something could have attacked Daichi while they were away. Rushing over to the entrance, Kakashi sniffed around trying to find Daichi's scent. Once catching the scent, Kakashi sighed when he realized it trailed inside the den.

"He's just inside." sighed Kakashi, thankful that nothing bad had happened.

"I wonder what he's doing inside?" mumbled Yuuchi, but more to herself than Kakashi.

"I'm not sure. Let's go in and take a look." replied Kakashi

Going to the back of the den where Iruka was laying, Kakashi and Yuuchi both quirked an eyebrow and smirked as they saw the pleading eyes glowing in the dark peeking over top of Iruka's shoulder begging them to get him free from the iron grip around his neck.

Kakashi and Yuuchi were desperately trying not to bust up laughing at the scene in front of them. Daichi was a wolf that didn't like being held close. He valued his space, and right now that space had been invaded by a sleeping Iruka.

"Quit staring and get me out of here." growled Daichi, but not to loud to wake the tan man making the werewolf and his mate lose the last bit of their control and crack up laughing. "Very funny, haha. Now get me out of here."

Kakashi and Yuuchi walked over to the trapped wolf as Kakashi chuckled "How did you get into this position."

Sighing, Daichi replied "I was outside, when I heard a noise coming from inside the den. When I came in he was tossing and turning in his sleep."

After hearing that, Kakashi and Yuuchi stopped laughing and turned serious. "Did he say anything?" asked Yuuchi

"Um, yeah. He kept mumbling about something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. There was one word that he said plain as day that I could understand."

Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi asked "What was the word he said?"

"Uh, Kakashi" replied Daichi "I had nudged my nose against him, and the next thing I knew he had his arm wrapped around my neck and muttered Kakashi."

Kakashi stood there with his eyes wide open, shocked by what Daichi had told him. "Does that mean what I think it means?" asked Kakashi

Yuuchi walked over to the silver haired werewolf and smiled "Yes, I think it does. Whether or not he knows for himself is unsure. So now are you going to get your nerve up to talk to him?"

Kakashi just stared off dreamily, smiling like a loon as he thought about Iruka returning his feelings. He had never thought that his dreams would come true. He had longed for the day to hear Iruka say that he liked him like he likes the tan man. Daichi and Yuuchi just watched as Kakashi got lost in his thoughts.

Hearing Iruka starting to stir, Kakashi broke out of his daydream and looked down, smiling when Iruka had unconsciously started to nuzzle his nose into the dark fur of Daichi. Daichi looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Daichi's eyes went wide as he gasped.

Iruka never felt so rested in a long time. He was slowly waking up, as he moved closer to the warmth beside him, not wanting to wake up. Feeling the soft fur, he started to nuzzle his nose but started to realize something wasn't right as he started to become aware of his surroundings through his hazed mind. Since when was his pillow furry. Opening one eye to look at what he was curled up with, his eye widened when he realized that he was curled up with one of the wolves. Gasping, Iruka moved back as he realized he was curled up with Daichi, his face turning a bright red blush. "Daichi? Um, how…why….I'm sorry" stuttered Iruka

Standing up and stretching, Daichi looked down at the tan man and noticed the panic written across his face. Looking over at Kakashi he said "Tell him not to worry about it. I came in to check on him when I heard him talking in his sleep. It sounded like he was having a bad dream."

Iruka watched the interaction between the werewolf and wolf wanting to know what they were saying. Kakashi looked at Iruka and smiled "He said not to worry about it. You sounded like you were having a bad dream, so he came in to check on you."

"How did we end up like that?" asked Iruka, running a hand over his face.

"He went over and tried to wake you up, but you unconsciously wrapped your arm around him." smirked Kakashi, leaving out the little detail that it was his name that he was calling out which made him more than happy to know that even when the tan man was asleep he was still thinking about him and it must not have been in a bad way if he unconsciously thought that Daichi was him as he curled up next to him. Oh what he wouldn't do to feel those arms wrapped around him.

Looking up at the silver haired werewolf through his fingers, Iruka's blushed even more. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." replied Kakashi "How's your leg feeling?" Trying to change the subject and ease the tan man's mind.

Iruka welcomed the change and said "It feels better. Still a little stiff though."

"Would you like to go outside for some fresh air?" asked Kakashi

"That sounds great." replied Iruka, as he tried to stand up.

"Here let me help you." said Kakashi, kneeling down beside him and lifting him up.

"Hey, what are you doing?" gasped Iruka

"I don't want you to put any unnecessary pressure on it for a couple days. You've strained it to much as it is." replied Kakashi, carrying the tan man outside.

Iruka wasn't going to argue any more than he had to. He welcomed this warmth. For some reason it made him feel safe. "Thank You" said Iruka, laying his head down on the furry shoulder. _**"I'm so confused. What are these feelings I keep having? Before this we couldn't even talk to each other without arguing. But now, I want to stay close to him. I think I'm starting to like him, but I'm sure he wouldn't feel t he same. He's just showing caring for a comrade, that's all. Besides he's a werewolf. It could never work out now."**_

Kakashi held back the shiver that threatened to move down his spine as he felt Iruka lay his head on his shoulder. Now that he had him in his arms, he didn't want to let go. Finding a good spot by the lake, Kakashi reluctantly knelt down and sat Iruka on the sand below. "Relax here and I'll go find you something to eat, and we can talk then." as he stood to leave in search of food.

"Alright" replied Iruka as he leaned back on his hands and watched the silver haired werewolf leave.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tsunade looked up when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Come in" Genma opened the door, and walked in, Raidou following him in. "Report"

"We stopped my his house, but no was there. So he had already left. We checked with the guards that were on duty today and they said he left through the gates early this morning." replied Genma

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary when you were with him at the lake?" asked Tsunade

"No, not really. Well, I guess there was one thing. The wolves were really protective of him, and he seemed to be fairly close to one of them. I felt that there was something more between them than he was letting on." replied Genma

Sighing Tsunade said "I guess we are going to have to wait and see what Iruka has to say when he returns.

"What do you think he is up to?" asked Raidou

"I'm not sure. He just asked me to give him time and to trust him. He would explain everything once he returned." replied Tsunade

"Then we just have to be patient and let him explain his actions when he returns." said Genma. "I know Iruka, and there has to be a very good reason for him not to say anything. Something that he believes he can handle himself and needs to handle himself.

Looking over at the pale man, Tsunade replied "Yes, you are right. I look for him to return within seven to ten days. We will wait until then and let him explain his actions. But until then, I do not want this to be told to anyone. It is to be kept a secret until he has told us what is going on. Is that understood?

"Yes, Hokage-sama" they both replied

"Then you are dismissed." said Tsunade, both turning around and taking their leave.

Tsunade stared out the window, wondering what was so important for Iruka to take a leave. He even left the village while he was still injured, which she was not happy about at all. She didn't have a choice, she would have to wait until he returned to the village and explained his actions.

----------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for everyone that has read and reviewed my story. I really enjoy hearing from you.

Peanut


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to all my wonderful readers. Here is the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me here from you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

Kakashi and Iruka were sitting down by the lake. They didn't say much to each other while eating, and they both welcomed the comfortable silence. Kakashi looked out across the lake, deciding it was time to break the silence. "How are the kids?"

"There doing alright. They miss you." replied Iruka, looking over at the silver haired werewolf.

"Why would they miss me. I was always rough on them." replied Kakashi sadly, looking down at the ground.

"You left a pretty good impression on them. You may have been strict, but they respected you." said Iruka looking out over the lake "Naruto talks about you a lot."

"I don't deserve that." sighed Kakashi

"You know you may never have wanted people to care about you, but you did and still do. There are a lot of people that miss you." replied Iruka

"It's better this way. I don't belong in that world anymore." sighed Kakashi

"Kakashi…" started Iruka

"Iruka, look at me. I'm a monster. If they saw me now, everyone would just run away." growled Kakashi, as he narrowed his eyes and looked over the tan man. "It's better that they think I died with honor, than return looking like this. It's dishonorable.

"I don't think you're a monster." mumbled Iruka, blushing from the confession.

"I don't see how you couldn't. I can never go back to that life again." growled Kakashi as he stood up to walk over to the edge of the lake. "I can't even tell the one person that means the most to me my true feelings." whispered Kakashi, not intending for it to be heard.

Iruka was shocked when he heard what Kakashi said. _**"He has someone that he cares about. Is that what is holding him back?"**_ he thought. Slowly standing up, trying not to aggravate his injured leg knowing he was probably going to get yelled at by Kakashi for standing on it, he limped over to the silver haired werewolf and rest a hand on his shoulder as he said "That's all the more reason to return." Turning his head, Kakashi looked down at the tan man, eliciting a small gasp from the younger man as he saw a tear running through the fur on his cheek. Not saying anything, Iruka moved his hand up to the cheek and wiped the tear away. "You need to tell that person your feelings."

Kakashi closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the tan hand against his cheek. What he wouldn't do to have that warmth all the time. "I know he's an understanding guy, but this is different. Look at me Iruka. Who would want to be with me now?" replied Kakashi, pulling himself away from Iruka's hand, wanting to get away from the hope he was feeling seep through his body.

Iruka feeling a little hurt from the action, looked down at the ground and said "If he's understanding, then you need to at least give him the chance to decide that for himself." turning around and limping back towards the den.

Kakashi could hear the man leave. He knew he had to say something. For one thing he knew Yuuchi would kill him if he didn't, but what could he say. Iruka would only laugh in his face if he told him that he loved him. Kakashi sighed and said "What would you say."

Stopping, Iruka turned his head and said "What?"

"If…If I were to come up to you and say that you were the one that I had feelings for. What would you say?" asked Kakashi, walking over to where the tan man was standing.

"I…I don't know." muttered Iruka, looking away from Kakashi.

"See, you can't even tell me. How do you expect me to go back if you can't even tell me?" asked Kakashi, anger starting to set in.

"No, I…I didn't mean it that way. It's just up until now I always thought I was to beneath you." replied Iruka. "That you hated me." he whispered

Hearing what Iruka said, Kakashi eyes flew wide open and without thinking said "I could never hate you Iruka." slapping a hand over his mouth.

Shocked, Iruka looked up at the silver haired werewolf and whispered "Kakashi?"

Realizing what he said, Kakashi started to blush. For once thankful for the fur on his face, so that it couldn't be seen. He hadn't meant to say that. He just wanted to see what Iruka would say in a hypothetical question. But when he had heard Iruka thought he hated him, he snapped. Looking down at the ground, he stuttered "I…You…um" scratching the back of his head "Your…The truth is the person I like is you." keeping his head down waiting for the blow, the laugh to follow after his confession, but nothing came. Not raising his head, he lifted his eyes to look up to see Iruka standing there gapping, his eyes wide as saucers and mouth hanging wide open. Any other time he would have said some smart remark, but right now it worried him. He watched as Iruka opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to find the right words but nothing would come out.

Iruka couldn't believe it. Kakashi had said he liked him, that he was the one he was interested in. But how is that possible. All he could ever remember when they would meet was that they argued. "I….How…You….But" stuttered Iruka, running a hand over his face. "How could I be the one you like when all we ever did was argue?"

Giving the tan man a little smile, Kakashi scratched the back of his head and said "I'm not very good talking to people, especially when I like someone. Whenever I would try to talk to you, I would get nervous and it always came out wrong and we would end up arguing."

Seeing the sadness in Kakashi's eyes before he looked down to the ground, Iruka started to walk towards the silver haired werewolf trying to ignore the pain shooting through his leg. Once reaching the werewolf, Iruka rested his hand on the furry cheek. Kakashi leaned into the hand on his cheek, enjoying the warmth he could feel. "I'm glad to hear you say that." making Kakashi lift his head. "It always hurt to not know what I could have done to make you hate me."

"I could never hate you Iruka. On my last mission, I had finally talked myself into telling you my true feeling, but I never got to. Then when I saw you at the lake, I couldn't believe it. I thought I would never see you again. But you were there, right in front of me and I couldn't tell you. You don't know how much that hurt to not be able to tell you that I was alive and right in front of you. And then when you were attacked, I had completely lost it. I…I……" stuttered Kakashi, looking away from the tan man.

Smiling, Iruka moved his head over to look at the silver haired werewolf's face. "Thank you. If it were not for you, I'm not sure what would have happened."

Looking into those chocolate eyes, Kakashi asked "Iruka, does that mean if I confessed back then, I could have had a chance?"

Still smiling, Iruka replied "Maybe, I don't prefer one gender over another. The most important thing to me is if the person I love, loves me just the same."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." sighed Kakashi, looking out into the forest.

"I…I suppose it's still not completely out of the question." muttered Iruka, making the werewolf whip his head back around "Please, Kakashi come back with me. Maybe Tsunade can do something to reverse it."

"I don't see how." growled Kakashi

"Please, for me. If what you say is true, I want to be given the chance to try it." blushed Iruka, leaning forwards and giving Kakashi a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kakashi was frozen, he couldn't move. He slowly lifted a hand up to his check and touched where Iruka had given him a kiss. He knew he had to be blushing because his cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Uh, ok" mumbled Kakashi. Looking down towards the ground Kakashi continued "If…If I were to return with you to Konoha are you serious about giving us a chance? Because if your not, I'm not returning.

Kakashi I wouldn't say something like that if I wasn't serious. I have always liked you, but I just never thought you would like me the same way." replied Iruka, turning an even brighter red after realizing what he said.

"Then I will return with you, but I will return in my wolf form. There would be less questions that way, and Genma and Radiou have already met me, so they could back you up if needed." said Kakashi

Iruka couldn't hold the tears that were threatening to break free. Kakashi was willing to return with him. Closing the distance, he jumped into the silver haired werewolf and hugged him, burying his face into the furry shoulder. "You don't know how happy I am to here you say that." mumbled Iruka into Kakashi's shoulder.

Shocked from the sudden closeness, Kakashi shook his head and wrapped his arms around the tan man and lowered his head, burying his face into the tan neck, breathing in the wonderful scent that only belonged to Iruka. Every night he would dream of having Iruka in his arms, but never thought that it would actually come true. He would risk anything to be able to hold the tan man in his arms every day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuchi and Daichi were standing along the edge of the forest, watching the conversation between Kakashi and Iruka. They thought Kakashi had blown his chance again when they saw Iruka walking away, but Kakashi stopped him. He had actually confessed to him his true feelings. When Yuuchi heard Kakashi tell Iruka he was the one he liked, she started to prance around her mate, unable to hold back the excited. "It's about time that idiot told him the truth." smirked Yuuchi

Shaking his head, Daichi replied "I think he was actually more afraid of what you would do to him if he didn't tell him than actually getting the nerve to tell Iruka."

"Well he wasn't going to get the nerve to tell him and he was miserable. He deserves some happiness, don't you think?" said Yuuchi

"Yes, he does. I just hope that this Tsunade can do something to help him or this will be for nothing." replied Daichi, looking over at his mate.

"But, Iruka told him he liked him. Why would it matter if he's human or a werewolf?" gasped Yuuchi

"Do you really think they could live happily the way they are now?" asked Daichi

"I think love had no boundaries. If Iruka truly does love Kakashi, then he wouldn't care if he was as werewolf or a human." replied Yuuchi

"Then we can only hope. We will have to wait and see what happens." replied Daichi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka gasped as he felt a pain shoot through his leg. He fisted his hands into the silver fur, trying to find something to brace himself on. Kakashi tightened his hold on the tan man when he heard Iruka gasp. "Iruka, are you alright."

Letting out a weak chuckle, Iruka replied "Yeah, I don't think I should have jumped."

Bending down, he lifted Iruka up and started carrying Iruka back to the den. "Hey, put me down." gasped Iruka

"No" replied Kakashi, looking down at the tan man with a feral grin. "I'm never putting you down again."

Iruka wrapped one arm around the back of Kakashi's neck and laid the other hand on his chest. Laying his head down on the furry shoulder, he said "I never thought you would ever feel the same way."

"Same here" replied Kakashi, as he walked into the den.

"Tsunade will find a way Kakashi, I know she will." smiled Iruka.

"_**And what if she doesn't, Iruka. Will you still stay with me then?"**_ thought Kakashi. Kakashi laid him down, and sat down beside him. "We can head back in two days, but until then you are not allowed to move. You keep moving around on your leg, and at this rate it will never heal." growled Kakashi

Smiling at the over protectiveness, Iruka asked "Will you lay here with me? It's really boring laying in here by myself."

Not saying anything, Kakashi ran a hand along the tan cheek to the back of Iruka's head. Kakashi reached back and pulled the tie loose so he could run his hands through the chocolate hair.

Iruka watched as Kakashi moved his hand to the back of his head, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out what the werewolf was planning to do. He gasped when he felt something pulling at the tie that was holding his hair back. Feeling the hand run through his hair, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle caresses.

Seeing Iruka's eyes closed, Kakashi released the soft hair and moved to lay down beside the tan man as he rested. Iruka opened one eye to see what Kakashi was doing and smiled when he saw him laying down beside him. Once situated, Iruka scooted over and rested his head on the soft shoulder, laying one hand over the furry chest as he buried his nose into Kakashi's neck, breathing in the werewolf's scent and closed his eyes again.

Not saying anything, Kakashi smiled as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around the tan man pulling him closer. _**"Please Tsunade, help me. I don't think I could go on living without this now."**_ thought Kakashi, as he closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade growled as she sneezed for the third time in the last fifteen minutes. Every time she tried to read one of the papers on her desk she would sneeze. She had to be coming down with something. Why else would she keep sneezing for. Growling, she yelled "Shizune, get my medicine from the other room. I must be coming down with so….som….AH CHOO….something."

Peeking her head around the door, Shizune asked "Tsunade, are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright. I can't stop sneezing. Get my medicine. I think I'm coming down with something." yelled Tsunade

"Yes, ma'am" replied Shizune, as she shut the door to go get the medicine.

Placing a hand over her face, trying to calm her nerves. She growled when she started to feel another sneeze coming. Trying to stop the sneeze, Tsunade pinched her nose but that only made it worse. Not able to stop it, she sneezed "AHHHHHH CHOOOOOOO" blowing all the papers on her desk into the air. Seeing the papers scatter all over the floor, she slammed her fist down as she growled "What is going on?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my wonderful readers. Please review and let me here from you.

Peanut


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. And as a thank you here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please review and let me here from you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

Kakashi moaned when he felt something rubbing against his neck. Still asleep, Kakashi rubbed his nose into soft hair, taking in a deep breath as he did. _**"Soft hair?"**_ gasped Kakashi, his eyes flying wide open. Looking down he saw the chocolate hair splayed across his chest and then everything came back to him. He had confessed to Iruka and Iruka was willing to give him a chance. He had never felt so happy.

Still not fully awake and without thinking, Kakashi rolled over so they could reverse positions as he nuzzled his nose into the tan neck. He had never thought it possible that Iruka would give him a chance, but now having the tan man beside him he couldn't imagine anything else. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop as he took in the sweet smell that only belonged to Iruka. It was driving his senses wild. Lowering his head he started to lick and nibble the beautiful tan skin. Smirking when he heard Iruka whimper as he moved lower down the tan neck, moving his hand down and running it along the tan stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka felt warm and safe as he unconsciousness nuzzled his nose into Kakashi's neck. Moving his arm he wrapped it tightly around the broad chest, pulling himself in tighter to the soft chest. He was having the most amazing dream.

_Kakashi had returned to Konoha with him and Tsunade was able to help Kakashi. They had decided that they would celebrate and Kakashi and him went out drinking well into the night. They were out on the dance floor embraced in each others arms as Iruka lowered his head onto the Kakashi's shoulder and started to leave feather light kisses on the pale neck._

"_Mmm, Ruka" moaned Kakashi_

_Moving up to the pale ear, Iruka whispered "Yes" _

_Kakashi lowered his hands and cupped the firm mounds and pushed Iruka in closer as he rocked his hips, eliciting a gasp from the tan man. Smirking Kakashi lowered his head and started to lick and nip the tan neck as he replied "Maybe we should continued this at home."_

"_Mmm" moaned Iruka, getting lost in the feeling of Kakashi licking his neck. His tongue felt so rough and long and those teeth felt like fangs as they dug into his tan skin. _

"_**Wait a minute, fangs?"**_thought Iruka. _**"Kakashi doesn't have fangs, unless…Oh no." **_Iruka shot open his eyes and he started to take in his surroundings. He wasn't back in Konoha, he was still in the den by the lake. He couldn't believe it. He was laying on the ground and Kakashi was laying beside him and was licking his neck as he scraped his fangs along his skin. Then his dream started to come back to him, and his face started to heat up as he remembered what had happened. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath trying to calm himself, but it wasn't working. He knew this wasn't right. They needed to get things worked out first. They had just confessed their true feelings to each other just a few hours ago, but it has been to long and what Kakashi was doing had begun to do amazing things to his libido. "Mmm, Kakashi" moaned Iruka, wrapping his arms around the werewolf.

Hearing the tan man moan only fueled Kakashi on more. He has wanted this man for so long, and to now have his arms wrapped around him laying underneath of him was stirring something up inside of him that was rapidly making him lose his control. His animal instincts were kicking in. He needed this more than he needed anything else. Moving his hand up, he swept it underneath Iruka's shirt as he pushed it up and stopped overtop one of the pink nipples and ran a finger across it.

Iruka's eyes flew open when he felt the hairy hand slide across his chest. Realizing it was more than just his dream, Iruka lifted his hands and braced himself on the silver haired chest as he tried to push the silver haired werewolf away. Feeling the hands on his chest, Kakashi broke away from the tan skin and lifted his head to look down at the man below him. His eyes going wide as he realized what he was doing. "Ah, Iruka" gasped Kakashi as he scooted away from the tan man. "I'm sorry"

Iruka slowly sat up, holding in a whimper when he felt his hard cock rub against his pants. "Do…Don't worry about it." replied Iruka, looking down at the ground.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was doing. He hadn't been fully awake yet and Iruka's scent was driving him crazy. Running a hand over his face, he looked up to see Iruka's hair was messed up and his shirt was ruffled. His neck was covered in red marks where he had scraped his fangs along the sweet tasting skin. Kakashi couldn't help it, we was losing it again. He was already hard from his previous actions, and seeing Iruka the way he was, he couldn't hold back any longer as he growled and started to lean forward as a wolf would hunt his pray.

Iruka was trying to calm himself back down when he heard a deep growl. Looking up, his eyes went wide when he saw the change in Kakashi's eyes as they hazed over with lust. Iruka started to scoot back away from the werewolf as Kakashi slowly crawled forward. "Kakashi?" whispered Iruka

Kakashi didn't say anything, but growled when he saw the innocent look that Iruka had on his face. His cheeks were flushed dark red and his eyes looked like pools of chocolate pulling him in. He wanted to possess every inch of that beautiful, sweet tan skin. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to have it now.

Iruka felt his back hit the cold rocks behind him, making him arch his back to avoid the cold surface. He was trapped. He didn't have anywhere else to go, Kakashi had him blocked. Kakashi didn't stop, moving closer until he had one hand resting on each side of the tan man. Lowering his head, Kakashi breathed in a deep breath as he savored the smell of Iruka's scent. The scent that was driving him crazy and over the edge with lust.

"Kakashi, please stop." whispered Iruka, as he tried to brace his hands against the strong shoulders. Desperately trying to push the werewolf away.

Opening his mouth, Kakashi ran his tongue alone the side of the tan neck and stopped my Iruka's ear "I can't. I desire you. I need you." growled Kakashi

"But…But" stuttered Iruka, his protests dieing on his lips as he felt the sharp fangs run down his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"It's been so long, Iruka. I haven't had any physical contact for over a year and to have the one person that I've desired for so long tell me he's willing to give me a chance has broken the last of my control. I need you so much that it hurts. Please just this once." begged Kakashi

Iruka looked up into the mismatched eyes and saw the desperation in them. He had wanted to wait until Tsunade had been able to help him, but looking at Kakashi now made him realize that Kakashi couldn't wait that long. He has been hurting for so long, and Iruka wanted to be the one to make all that pain go away. He wanted to be here for Kakashi when he needed him. Doing this would only prove to Kakashi even more as to how much he loved the once man. And if this is what Kakashi needed, then he wouldn't deny him of it. Lifting his hand, he cupped the side of the werewolf's face feeling Kakashi lean into it. Leaning forward he gave the werewolf a sweet, soft kiss. As he pulled back he said "Then take me." smiled Iruka.

Hearing what Iruka had said made Kakashi lose the last string of control that was holding him together. Growling, he reached forwards and grabbed Iruka's shirt and ripped it in half, making the younger man gasp in surprise. Kakashi lifted his large hands as he grabbed onto Iruka's sides, just under his arms, running his thumbs over the pink nipples as he leaned over and nudged Iruka's head back with his nose so he could have better access to the tan neck.

Iruka couldn't believe how turned on he was getting just by this little bit of foreplay. Kakashi has just started to touch him and he was already so unbearably hard that it was actually hurting. What was the werewolf doing to him. His senses has also become overly sensitive, and Kakashi scent was driving him crazy. Seeing the ear sticking up through the hair on Kakashi's head, Iruka didn't think as he took the ear in his mouth, biting down and tugging gently on it making Kakashi tighten his grip on him as he let out a little whimper. _**"Hm, so his ears are sensitive."**_ thought Iruka, as he smirked to himself. At that thought, Iruka started to run his tongue along the edge of Kakashi's ear, making the werewolf gasp.

"Irukaaaa" moaned Kakashi, as he bucked his hips. Iruka was driving his senses crazy. He couldn't hold back any longer. Foreplay was going to have to be for another time, because right now he wanted inside of this man now. Growling, Kakashi pulled back and reached down to Iruka's pants and ripped them off, throwing the shredded material across the cave.

"Uh oh, I think I've awakened the beast." whispered Iruka before gasping when he felt Kakashi rip his pants off.

With the little bit of thinking Kakashi had left, he looked up at the tan man and said "We need some kind of lube." making Iruka turn a bright red.

"Um, I have oil in my bag for cleaning the weapons." mumbled Iruka. Kakashi reached over to where Iruka's bag was resting, and rummaged through it until he was able to find the oil. Crawling back over, Kakashi smirked as he got closer to the tan man. Iruka watched as the werewolf got closer, seeing the leer in the mismatched eyes, making the tan man feel nervous. He has never seen how big Kakashi was, but in his werewolf form Kakashi's body is a significant amount larger than what he was.

Once reaching the tan man, Kakashi sat back on his legs as he opened the oil to slick his fingers smirking as he looked over at Iruka.

Iruka swallowed thickly as he watched Kakashi open the oil and dump it onto his fingers. His eyes following the hand down as it lowered, Iruka stopped as his mouth dropped wide open and gasped "WOW, your huge! Is….Is that going to fit." blushing a bright red when we realized that he voiced what he was thinking as he looked at Kakashi and seeing him smirking. Iruka was starting to feel a little nervous.

"It will fit, but I need to prepare you first." replied Kakashi as he leaned forward bracing himself on one arm and lowering his head down to the tan neck again running his tongue along the nap of his neck distracting the tan man from what was to come. Moving his hand down, he softly ran his fingers along the inside of the tan thigh and down to the waiting entrance, circling around it.

Iruka gasped as he felt Kakashi circled his finger around his hole, trying to relax for what was to come concentrating on the tongue that was running along his neck.

Feeling the muscles relax, Kakashi slowly pushed one finger in, moving the finger around as it slid inside trying to make sure Iruka was well lubricated. He knew because of his size that it was going to hurt Iruka, but he wanted to minimize the pain as much as possible.

Iruka gripped the silver haired shoulders as he felt Kakashi push through his walls. It has been to long since he's last done this. Kakashi lowered his head even more as he ran his tongue along one of the pink nipples, making Iruka grip tighter against his shoulders as a moan escaped through those sweet lips. "Are you alright?" whispered Kakashi

"Yes, please more" whimpered Iruka, wanting to feel more.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he pulled out his one finger and replaced it with two. His hands were twice the size of that Iruka's were, but with his bigger length, he was still going to need to add another finger first before he could enter the smaller man. If not, he was sure he would hurt the tan man.

Iruka wrapped his arms tightly around Kakashi's neck, pulling him in closer as the silver haired werewolf pumped his fingers in and out. Kakashi was driving him crazy. It was enough to drive his senses wild, but not enough to make him come. He wanted the werewolf in him, and he wanted him now. "Kakashi" growled Iruka "Put it in me, now"

Hearing the man's pleas, Kakashi replied "Iruka, I can't. I need to stretch you more. If not, I will hurt you,"

"I don't care. I want you now." growled Iruka

"Please wait, just a little longer." whispered Kakashi as he entered the third finger and began to pump.

Iruka threw his head back as he felt Kakashi enter the third finger. _**"I don't think I've ever been this stretched before, but the feeling is overwhelming."**_ Releasing one hand, he reached behind him and braced himself on the one hand as he wrapped the other arm tighter around the silver haired neck. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Iruka moaned as he started to thrust himself on Kakashi's fingers, losing control of his body.

Kakashi gasped as he felt Iruka start to ride his fingers. Lifting his head he looked up to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Iruka had his head thrown back, mouth parted slightly, his cheeks a deep red. Looking down the tan body he could see him moving his body back and forth on his fingers. Kakashi couldn't hold back any longer. Pulling his fingers out, he growled as he grabbed the tan legs and spread them, lining himself up with the prepared hole and thrust deep within the tan man hitting his prostate on the first thrust making Iruka scream.

Iruka fell back onto the ground fisting his hands as he tried to grab onto something to brace himself as Kakashi thrust into him. Kakashi was so huge, he had never felt so full in his life. He felt so alive and wanted as he felt Kakashi thrust in and out of him. "Oh, Kashi" moaned Iruka

"Ruka" groaned Kakashi "You're so tight"

"Oh, please Kashi….please" moaned Iruka, wanting to feel the werewolf closer to him.

"Please wait?" groaned Kakashi, as he started to thrust harder into the man below.

"Please I need to feel all of you. I want you to surround me, envelope me" moaned Iruka as he grabbed onto the strong arms pulling on them.

Taking the hint, Kakashi leaned over and braced himself on his elbows, lowering his head into the tan neck as he pounded into the tan man. Reaching one hand in between them, wrapping his large fingers around Iruka's hard cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Burying his face into the silver haired shoulder, Iruka moaned as Kakashi started to stroke his cock. Almost at his limit, Iruka lifted his head and took the sensitive ear in between his lips, rolling it in between his teeth making the werewolf stroke him harder. Iruka couldn't hold back any longer, as he felt his release take over his body. Arching his back off the ground, Iruka sprayed his release over both their chest biting down harder on the soft ear.

Feeling the walls tighten around him as Iruka bit his ear, Kakashi thrust one last hard thrust and roared, spraying his come deep inside the tan man. Bracing himself on both arms as he laid his head on the tan shoulder he tried to catch his breath.

Once catching his breath, Iruka whispered "That was amazing. Although I never thought I would be doing it with a werewolf." wrapping his arms tightly around the silver haired werewolf.

"Mmm" moaned Kakashi, as he still tried to catch his breath.

"Kakashi?" asked Iruka

"Yes" replied Kakashi, lifting his head and looking into those deep chocolate eyes.

"I love you." said Iruka, making the werewolf's eyes go wide. "No matter what happens when we get back to Konoha, I will always love you."

"E….Even if Tsunade is unable to…..correct this?" asked Kakashi, as he pointed to himself.

"Hm, I think I kind of already proven that haven't I?" smirked Iruka, as he looked up into the mismatched eyes.

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was so amazingly happy that he couldn't keep it in. Wrapping his arms around the tan man, Kakashi buried his nose into the tan shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug as tears started to fall. "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that. Please don't ever leave me."

Iruka realized Kakashi was crying when he felt something warm against his shoulder. Wrapping one arm tightly around Kakashi's neck and threading his fingers through the silver hair on his head, Iruka replied "I will never leave you Kashi. I promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuchi and Daichi were just outside the den when the heard a scream come from inside. Looking at each other they started to worry that something happened to the tan man as they slowly walked inside to see what was wrong. Hearing the werewolf and man moan, they started to blush as they realized what was going on. Peeking around the corner to confirm their suspensions, they both gasped when they saw Kakashi on top of Iruka as Iruka had his head thrown back.

"I…I think he's fine" stuttered Daichi, pulling his head back.

"Yeah, I would say he's feeling great at the moment." smirked Yuuchi, looking over at her mate before peeking back around the corner.

"Yuuchi!" gasped Daichi "I can't believe you just said that."

"What?" asked Yuuchi innocently, looking back at Daichi. "It's the truth isn't it?"

Shaking his head, Daichi looked over at his mate and said "Come on, let them have some time alone."

"But…" started Yuuchi

"No, no but's. Your going to leave them alone and that's final." growled Daichi as he walked over and started to push against Yuuchi, pushing her out of the den.

"You're no fun, you know that." grumbled Yuuchi, as she tried to resist the pushing.

"No, it's just that I know when to leave well enough alone." replied Daichi, as he followed his mate out of the den, making sure that she left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Sorry for the long wait. I hope after this week things will slow down at little. This is a little "Thank you for waiting and sorry it took so long chapter." So I hope you enjoy. I actually have the next chapter ¾ of the way written, so hopefully I'll have it up by tonight or tomorrow.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and if I didn't get to reply to you "Thank you, I really do enjoy hearing from you. It makes my day to hear what you think of my story. It also helps to get me motivated in writing. So please review and let me hear from you."

And so the journey home begins……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

Kakashi and Iruka laid there holding each other close, not having to say anything. Just enjoying the warmth of each other. Iruka was resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder, his hand spread across his chest running his fingers through the silver hair as Kakashi ran his hand through the chocolate strands both deep in thought. Kakashi couldn't believe that Iruka was willing to give himself to him as he was now. He never would have thought Iruka would accept him for what he has was let alone what he had become. He wanted to do whatever he could to make Iruka happy, and if that meant he had to go back with him to talk to Tsunade he would. He would do anything to become human again. He wanted to become human again so that Iruka would never leave him. Even though the tan man said he would never leave him, Kakashi had doubts. Who would want to stay with a werewolf. He just hoped that Tsunade would know what to do to help him. He also wondered what she would say when she realized he was still alive. He may never have to worry about how things turn out, because Tsunade may kill him herself. Iruka had told him that they all missed him, but he could never understand why. He never had any friends when he lived in the village, only acquaintances. He never allowed himself to make any friends. He was to afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect them when the time came. It was that thought that made him so nervous when he would be around the tan man. Even though he was in love with him, his mind would tell him that he would only be someone else to tear his heart apart when he died.

Iruka closed his eyes as he felt the gentle hands combing through his hair. He had never felt so relaxed and content. He felt safe as he laid closely to the silver haired werewolf. He never would have thought that Kakashi had these kinds of feelings for him. He always thought Kakashi hated him. He's had feelings for him for a long time. He would always wait on the jounin to return from a mission and turn in his report. He had fantasized about the pale man, and his dream had finally come true. It was even better in reality, even though Kakashi was now a werewolf, sex with Kakashi was amazing. His face heating up as their activities from earlier came rushing back to him.

"Do you feel alright. You're really getting warm." asked Kakashi

"Um…yeah, I'm fine." replied Iruka, burying his nose into the werewolf's chest.

Smirking when he felt something hard pushing against his thigh, Kakashi pushed the tan man on his back and laid on top of him. Lowering his head, Kakashi whispered "Was earlier not enough for you?" licking his ear before nipping it, eliciting a gasp from the tan man below

Iruka gasped, then moaned as he felt the teeth nip at his ear. He hadn't meant for this to happen, but when he started to remember how amazing the werewolf was his body started to respond. He felt so embarrassed to admit it, but he wanted Kakashi again. Lifting his head up to the silver haired werewolf's ear, Iruka started to nip Kakashi's ear knowing that was one of his weak spots. Hearing the werewolf whimper, Iruka replied "Kakashi, I want you." wrapping one of his legs around one of Kakashi's.

Kakashi moaned when he heard what Iruka said. Not wasting any time, Kakashi lowered his head to Iruka's neck and started nipping at the tan skin, as he started to rock his hips wanting to get as much friction as he could.

Iruka groaned as he felt Kakashi's cock move against his. He has had a couple of relationships in the past, but neither of them turned him on as much as Kakashi did. Not able to hold back longer, Iruka moaned "Please take me Kakashi." rocking his hips faster.

Hearing the tan man's pleas, Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear "On your hands and knees."

Whimpering, Iruka flipped over and positioned himself on his hands and knees. He had never felt this needy or wanton before. He knew that he should be feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed, but the couldn't help himself. Turning his head, he looked up at the silver haired werewolf and whispered "Please" before biting his lower lip. He could tell that his cheeks were blushing, but he didn't care. He needed Kakashi, and he needed him now.

Groaning from the look on the tan face, Kakashi threw out all reasoning and positioned himself, thrusting into Iruka, making him scream. The scream echoing throughout the den.

"AH, KAKASHI-I-I-I" yelled Iruka, as he curled his fingers, digging into the dirt below.

Hearing Iruka scream, Iruka leaned over the tan man and asked "Are you alright. Did I hurt you?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Just give me a minute." moaned Iruka, trying to relax his muscles as he got used to the well endowed cock inside of him. It hurt a little, but he felt so full. In truth he felt amazing. Testing himself, he slowly moved back and forth and let out a small whimper when Kakashi's cock rubbed against his sweet spot.

Kakashi gripped the tan hip tighter when Iruka started to move desperately holding onto the last thread of his control, but he started to worry that he had hurt Iruka when he heard the whimper escape through those sweet lips. He really was at the last of his control and if Iruka didn't stop moving and making those small whimpering noises he was going to completely lose that last thread of control. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi moaned "Iru…Iruka, if you don't stop moving, I'm not going to be able to hold back."

Hearing Kakashi's confession, Iruka whimpered as he turned his head with pleading eyes he begged "Please, Ka…Kashi"

Seeing Iruka's face broke the last of his control, as he gripped the tan hips and pulled out until just the head was remaining in the tight hole and thrusted back in hitting Iruka's sweet spot over and over as he continued to pound into him.

"Oh, Kashi…feels so good." whimpered Iruka, as he lifted on hand on the rocky wall in from of him to brace himself as Kakashi pounded into him. He never knew it could feel so good. Somehow Kakashi always made sure that he felt good before himself. This was the first time he has ever been with a man. Before he always had to make sure to pleasure the woman before himself. But this was completely different. The feelings that Kakashi was sending through his body was overwhelming yet exhilarating. He wanted more.

Kakashi moved one hand under Iruka's chest and lifted him up, making Iruka's back rest against his furry chest, moving his hand over and pinching one of the pink nipples, receiving a gasp from the tan man. Iruka laid his head back on Kakashi shoulder as he became overwhelmed with the intense feeling of Kakashi pounded into him as he pinched his nipple. Lifting his hand, he rested it on the back of Kakashi's neck desperately trying to find something to brace himself and gasped as he felt Kakashi's other hand move down and wrap around his hard cock. "Oh, Kakashi" moaned Iruka, bucking his hips as Kakashi pumped his cock.

"Iru…ka" groaned Kakashi, as he stroked Iruka's hard cock in time with his thrusts.

"Oh…Ka…Kashi…I'm going to….AHHH!" screamed Iruka as he sprayed his release on the wall in front of him.

Kakashi groaned as he felt the walls tighten around him, thrusting a couple more times before spraying his release deep inside the man he loves. Both falling forward, Iruka bracing his hands on the ground as Kakashi braced himself against the wall gasping as they tried to catch their breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know those two are acting like two wolves in heat." groaned Yuuchi

"You were the one insisting on getting them together." growled Dachi, trying to ignore the moans coming within their den because dang it they were turning him on.

Looking back at the den, Yuuchi replied "Yeah, but it was worth it. I'm glad that Kakashi has finally found happiness."

"Yeah, I am too, but couldn't they be a little quieter." groaned Dachi hearing Iruka's echo throughout the den. Growling he laid down and put his arms over his ears trying to quiet the noises.

Yuuchi looked over at her mate when she heard him lay down and smirked. Lowering her head, she licked the side of her mates face and whispered "How about we go find some place to be alone. I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate knowing that we were listening to them while they were mating."

Not wasting any time, Dachi stood up and bit the scruff of Yuuchi's neck and started to drag her into the woods, growling when she started to resist.

"Hey you don't have to drag me." whined Yuuchi

"Mts ul yr flnt." mumbled Dachi, not releasing his mates neck.

"What?" gasped Yuuchi, trying to regain her footing.

Releasing Yuuchi's neck, Dachi growled "I said, it's all your fault."

Smirking, Yuuchi replied "Yeah, and it's worth every bit." before she started to prance off further into the woods, looking over her shoulder when she heard her mate growl.

Growling, Dachi took off after Yuuchi. Yuuchi smiled to herself when she saw her mate chase after her and took off running, Dachi close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka laid his forehead on the ground below him as everything came crashing back to him. He had finally talked Kakashi into coming back with him to Konoha, but what if there truly wasn't anything Tsunade could do to help him. Would Kakashi not want to be with him anymore. And if Tsunade was able to help him, would he still be willing to be with him. Maybe he would want to go back to his old life, and not have anything to do with him. That last thought bringing tears to his eyes. He had come to realize that no matter what, if Kakashi was a human or a werewolf he still wanted to be with him. He was falling in love with him. He knew that he had already liked the jounin, but now that he knew Kakashi's true feelings he wanted to stay with him forever. Not lifting his head, Iruka mumbled "Please don't leave me." not really intended for the werewolf to hear.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he heard the tan man say something, but couldn't understand what he had said. Slowly pulling himself out of the tan man, smirking when he heard the younger man gasp. Lowering a hand down, he slid it down Iruka's neck and cupped his chin and lifted his head, his eyes widening when he saw tears running down a tan cheek. "Iruka?"

Iruka closed his eyes closed as he felt Kakashi lift his head. After hearing the silver haired werewolf say his name, Iruka lowered his head and buried his nose into the silver hair on Kakashi's neck as he lifted a hand and wrapped it up around Kakashi's neck. "You won't ever leave me, will you?"

Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard what Iruka had said. He couldn't believe it. He had been worried that Iruka would leave him, and here the tan man was worried that he would leave him. Sitting back and pulling the tan man into his lap, Kakashi moved his hand up and ran his fingers through the chocolate hair pulling him in tighter as he replied "I will never leave you. I am the one who should be worried."

"Why?" whispered Iruka

"What if Tsunade is unable to do anything for me. I will still be a werewolf. If that happens, I won't be staying in the village." replied Kakashi

"I know and I don't care. I won't ever leave you." said Iruka

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the younger man and hugged him tightly as tears started to threaten to fall. Lowering his head and burying it into the chocolate hair, Kakashi mumbled "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Me too." replied Iruka as both held onto each never wanting the moment to end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After staying in each others arms for awhile, Kakashi and Iruka decided to go outside and talk to Dachi and Yuuchi. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow when he didn't see either wolf around. He knew that they were there earlier, and probably listening to what they were doing. _**"Maybe they just decided to give us some time alone."**_ thought Kakashi. Hearing a noise coming out of the woods, Kakashi turned around to see a ruffled up Dachi and smirking Yuuchi walking into the clearing. "Where have you two been?" asked Kakashi

"Oh, just around. Since you two were intimately involved with each other, so we decided to indulge in our own activities." smirked Yuuchi, making her mate blush a bright red to where even Iruka could see that the male wolf was embarrassed. Iruka raising an eyebrow at the wolf's reaction wondering what they were talking about, not understanding what they were saying.

"I can't believe you just said that." grumbled Kakashi as he shook his head.

"What did she say?" whispered Iruka

"You don't want to know." replied Kakashi

"Um, ok." said Iruka, as he looked back and forth between Kakashi and Yuuchi.

"I just wanted to say that we will be leaving shortly to return to Konoha." said Kakashi

"We understand" replied Dachi, his embarrassment forgotten.

Looking over at his father figure for the past year, Kakashi kneeled down and rested his hand on top of Dachi's head and said "I will never forget you two. Once I find out what will happen, I'll return to let you know. Thank you for everything." as he smiled and looked over at Yuuchi.

"We'll me thinking about you. You have always been like a son to us, and we wish you to happiness. You will always have a home with us, and you and your mate are welcomed here any time." smirked Yuuchi

Blushing, Kakashi looked up at Iruka before looking back over at Yuuchi and replied "Thank you." Standing up, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and squeezed as he asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes" replied Iruka, before squeezing Kakashi's large hand in return.

Closing his eyes, Kakashi released the warm hand as he transformed into his wolf form and looked up at the tan man and said "Then shall we?"

Looking down at the two wolves, Iruka smiled and said "I don't understand anything you say, and I'm sure you can't understand me, but thank you for taking care of Kakashi." before turning around and picking up his things and walking into the woods. Kakashi looked back at Yuuchi and Dachi before turning back around and following Iruka.

"I hope everything will be alright." said Yuuchi as she watched the two leave.

"I hope so too." replied Dachi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Iruka were heading back to Konoha both lost in thought, feeling a little uncomfortable and unsure of what will happen once they reach the village. Iruka was the first to break the silence. "So if Tsunade is able to help you, what do you plan on doing?" asked Iruka

Looking up at the tan man, Kakashi replied "Actually, I haven't thought about it. I don't want to get my hopes up I guess."

"If anyone can help you, she would be the one." said Iruka, trying to ease the wolf's mind.

"But what if she isn't able to do anything." replied Kakashi "I can't get my hopes up. If she isn't able to help me and I had already gotten my hopes up, then I wouldn't know what I would do. I'm already worried that you won't stay with if me if she can't do anything for me. I mean, I know you said you won't leave, but once reality sets in and you realize that nothing can be done. What will you think of me then."

Stopping in his tracks, Iruka looked straight ahead. _**"He hadn't really thought about it. He knew that he told Kakashi it didn't matter, but what if Kakashi would remain a werewolf. Would he really be willing to give up everything just to be with him?"**_ thought Iruka

Kakashi watched the play of emotions go across the tan face as he stood beside him, looking straight ahead lost in his own thoughts. Was he second guessing himself now that he realized the possibility that Kakashi may never be human again. He knew he couldn't blame him for it if that were true, but now that he has had a taste of the tan man, he never wanted to let that go. He didn't want to be lonely again. Iruka had completed him.

"_**Would I be willing to give up on everyone in the village?"**_ thought Iruka as flashes of their earlier activities flooded his mind. Iruka started to blush as he remembered what they did before leaving. He knew no matter what he would never be able to leave Kakashi now that he had a taste of the silver haired werewolf, he would never give it up. All worries were forgotten as Kakashi saw the blush creeping up the tan man's cheeks. Smiling to himself, he called out the tan man's name "Iruka?' trying to get his attention.

Clearing his throat, Iruka looked down at the wolf and replied "Um, I will never leave you. I don't know how things will work out in the end, but I do know one thing. I never want to live without you. I have never felt so complete before, and I would feel lost without you in my life anymore."

"Thank you. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." replied Kakashi, both continuing on their path to the village.

------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all my readers. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Alright hear is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. It really makes my day to hear from you, so please review and let me know what you think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

Kakashi stopped as they reached the large gates at the entrance of Konoha. He never thought that he would every return to the village again. He had accepted the idea that he would never see his home again, yet here he was about to enter the village. Looking up he saw Iruka staring down at him smiling, sending an unknown warmth throughout his body. He knew this wouldn't even be possible if it wasn't for the tan man persuading him.

Iruka watched Kakashi as he took in the sight in front of him. Smiling down at the silver haired wolf, seeing Kakashi look up at him, he asked "So are you ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi replied "Yes" both walking up to the entrance. Stopping at the entrance, Iruka smiled over at Izumo and Kotetsu, shaking his head as he watched the two argue. Deciding to break up the fight, Iruka asked "What are you to fighting about now?"

Looking up, Izumo and Kotetsu saw Iruka smiling back at them with a rather large silver haired wolf glaring up at them. Clearing his throat, Izumo said "Ah, uh Iruka. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" asked Iruka

"Fine, fine" replied Izumo

"Um, where…where did you get the wolf?" asked Kotetsu, as he pointed to Kakashi.

"Ah he's just my friend." replied Iruka, ruffling his hand over Kakashi's hair. Kakashi closing one eye as he narrowed the other one and glared up at the tan man.

"He doesn't seem to friendly?" asked Kotetsu

"Ah, don't let him fool you. He's really sweet." smirked Iruka as he looked down at the silver haired wolf. "He was the one to save me on my last mission." replied Iruka as he turned more serious trying to come up with a suitable lie to fool his friends. "I brought him here to see Tsunade. I wanted to give him the proper thanks for saving me."

"Oh, I see." said Izumo. "Well once you get settled back in, come see us. We can go out drinking or something."

Smiling, Iruka replied "That sounds great. I'll talk to you later." both the wolf and him heading towards the tower.

Kakashi looked at everything in the village as he took it all in. It felt so good to be back, but he wondered how long he would be back. If by some miracle, Tsunade was able to help him, he knew that it would be a big adjustment to living in the village again. But if Tsunade was not able to help him, then would he ever return to the village again. He hadn't realized how much he missed everything until he started to walk down the familiar streets leading to the Hokage tower. So lost in his own thought that when he looked up he realized that they had arrived at the Hokage tower.

Iruka watched as Kakashi took everything in as they walked to the Hokage tower. He wondered how he was taking it all. He was worried that Kakashi wouldn't want to return to his old life here at the village, but he was willing to come back with him. He was just hoping that Tsunade would be able to help him. Iruka stopped when he noticed the silver haired wolf stop and look up. Following his stare, Iruka looked up and noticed that they had reached the Hokage tower. Looking back down at the wolf, Iruka asked "Are you ready."

"As ready as I'll ever me." sighed Kakashi

"Then shall we?" replied Iruka, leading the way into the tower.

Kakashi didn't say anything as he followed the tan man up the familiar path to the Hokage's office. It had been so long, but it only felt like yesterday that he was hear. He tried to keep his eyes straight ahead as he felt the people staring at him as he walked by, stopping when they reached the large doors, wondering how much would change once he reached the other side. Smirking to himself, he looked up at the guards standing at the door, remembering how much fun it would be to annoy them.

Reaching the doors to Tsunade's office, Iruka looked down and smiled to the guards standing at the door. "I'm hear to speak with the Hokage." said Iruka

"Just a minute" as one of the guards opened one of the doors and informing Tsunade of their presence. Once getting Tsunade's approval, the guard looked over at Iruka and replied "You may enter."

"Thank you" said Iruka, as he walked through the door, followed by Kakashi, both guards raising an eyebrow as the wolf walked by.

Seeing Iruka walk in, Tsunade stood up and walked around her desk and paused when she saw the wolf behind him. "So this is what you have been hiding?"

"Um, yes. This is who saved me on my last mission." replied Iruka, moving to the side for Tsunade to see him.

Not saying anything and keeping her eye on the wolf, she started to walk over towards Iruka and the wolf staring straight into the wolf's eyes. "Why do you look so familiar?" mumbled Tsunade as she studied the wolf closer. Bending down and looking closer at the wolf's face, Kakashi not able to resist, smirked as he said "If you stare long enough, you may find what your looking for."

"Ah" gasped Tsunade as she fell on her bottom, her eyes widening when she was nose to nose with the silver haired wolf and noticed the scar going down over the left eye. "Kakashi?" she gasped.

Smirking Kakashi replied "Took you long enough."

"What happened to you. We thought you were dead." gasped Tsunade

"After I was taken, I became one of Orochimaru's pawn's in his experiments, and well this is what happened." replied Kakashi, lifting a paw and pointing to himself.

"He transformed you into a wolf?" growled Tsunade, anger setting in when it finally hit her what had happened.

"Well not technically." mumbled Kakashi

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

Closing his eyes, Kakashi transformed into his werewolf form. Leaning back on her hands, Tsunade's eyes widened even more as she looked up at Kakashi. "Yo…You're a werewolf." stuttered Tsunade

"Unfortunately, yes." replied Kakashi, looking down at the floor diverting his eyes away from the blonde woman.

"This is what you were hiding?" asked Tsunade, looking over at Iruka

"Yes, I wanted to go back and convince Kakashi to come back and talk to you to see if you can help him." replied Iruka, as he looked over at the silver haired werewolf.

"I see. Why didn't you want to come back?" asked Tsunade

"Because I didn't want anyone to see my like this. I failed that last mission, and it's something I'm not proud of." replied Kakashi "I still don't want anyone else to know about this. I agreed to this because of Iruka. If you are able to help me, then we can tell everyone that I am still alive, but if you can't then I don't want anyone to find out about me. I will return to where I have been living."

Iruka looked over at Kakashi for a minute, before looking down at the floor. _**"Was Kakashi willing to give up on them that easily? He had hoped that once Kakashi returned here that he wouldn't want to leave here again no matter what."**_ thought Iruka

Kakashi looked up at the tan man and watched the play of emotions going across his face. He didn't want to give up on Iruka, and he would do everything he could for them to stay together, but he was not going to put shame to his name by everyone finding out about what happened to him. He would rather have people think that he died on his last mission, than for people to find out that he had become one of Orochimaru's experiments. He wanted to be remember as the great Copy Nin.

"I will find a way to help you, Kakashi. Let me do some research and see what I can find out. For now, I want you to stay with Iruka until then in your wolf form. It's going to be hard enough for people to accept a wolf in the village, let alone a werewolf. And I know that you won't like this, but I need you to stay in his house as much as possible." looking over at the tan man, she continued "Iruka, I will need you to still teach, but you won't have to work the mission's desk until we get this figured out."

Looking back up at the blonde haired woman, Kakashi replied "I understand and thank you."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." replied Iruka

"Your welcome. I'm sure you two are tired from the travel. Go ahead and go home, and as soon as I find out anything, I will let you know. Iruka, after you have rested, I want you to come and see me tomorrow." said Tsunade.

"I will, Hokage-sama." replied Iruka. Looking over at Kakashi, Iruka said "Come on Kakashi, let's go ahead and head to my apartment. We can pick up something to eat on the way." as he turned around to leave.

"Just a minute." said Kakashi, turning back into his wolf form, rushing over to Iruka where he had stopped to wait on him.

"You know people wouldn't think any different of you." said Tsunade, making the wolf stop in his tracks.

Not turning around, Kakashi asked "How do you know that?"

"Because even though you don't realize it, you have a lot of people that care about you." replied Tsunade

"It's better this way, Hokage-sama. If you are able to find a cure that works, then I will return. But if you are unable to, please abide by my wishes." said Kakashi, looking up at the tan man "Let's go."

Iruka looked down at the wolf, then up at the Hokage, seeing the sad expression on her face, before turning around and opening the door, following the silver haired wolf out the door.

"I wish you would believe in yourself more." whispered Tsunade as she returned to her desk trying to figure out where to begin for reversing Orochimaru's experiment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka and Kakashi walked quietly as they headed towards his apartment. Looking down at the silver haired wolf, Iruka asked "What would you like to eat?"

"You know you think I would have gotten sick of it with Naruto, but ramen actually sounds good." replied Kakashi

Shaking his head, Iruka replied "Then ramen it is." as they headed over towards Ichiraku to pick up ramen before heading home. "You know the kids have really missed you."

"I don't see how. I never made it easy on them." replied Kakashi

Smiling down at the silver haired wolf, Iruka replied "They respected you as their sensei. You meant more to them than you realized."

Kakashi was at a loss for words. Everyone kept telling him that people really did miss him. He couldn't understand it. Why would people miss him? He never really talked to people when he was human. He wouldn't allow anyone to get close to him. Mentally shaking his head, Kakashi looked up as they reached the ramen stand. Iruka pulled the curtain back, allowing Kakashi to walk in. Once in, Iruka groaned when he saw a certain blonde haired boy sitting in the seat in front of him.

Kakashi followed Iruka and growled when he saw Naruto sitting in front of him. That blonde haired ball of energy was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Hearing someone walk in, Naruto turned his head to see Iruka standing behind him. Jumping up out of his seat, Naruto ran over to Iruka and jumped into his arms as he yelled "Iruka-sensei"

"Ugh, Naruto" gasped Iruka as he felt the impact from the blonde boy.

"WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? WILL YOU EAT RAMEN WITH ME? CAN I COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE?" Naruto yelled out, his ramen completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't tonight. I promise we can another night, alright?" replied Iruka, ruffling the boys wild hair.

"Aw, why not Iruka-sensei?" whined Naruto

"I have other things to take care of right now. I just stopped by to grab something to take home with me." smiled Iruka

"What could be more important than spending time with me." whined Naruto

Hearing the blonde whine, Kakashi mumbled under his breath "You should be training." as he looked down at the floor.

Iruka covered his mouth as he tried to hold back a chuckle when he saw Naruto looking down at the silver haired wolf for the first time, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure something out. "Iruka-sensei, did that wolf just say something?" asked Naruto as he continued to stare at the wolf.

Clearing his throat, Iruka replied "Um, no I don't think so. Why?"

"Because I could have sworn he told me I should be training." mumbled Naruto as he continued to stare at the wolf. Kakashi looked up at the blonde boy, acting as if nothing had happened, cocking his head to the side as he returned the stare. Naruto had been so lost in the thought of a wolf talking to him, that he didn't really realize what he had been staring at. When it finally dawned on him that he was staring at a wolf, Naruto jumped back and yelled as he pointed to the wolf "Ah, why is there a wolf in the village?" making Kakashi's fur and ears fly back from the wind off of Naruto's scream. Kakashi shook his head and glared up at the blonde boy for blowing his ear drums clear out of his ears. He knew after this he wasn't going to be able to hear again. Because right now all he could hear was a ringing noise.

"Naruto, calm down. The wolf is with me. I am in charge of taking care of him for a few days. He saved me on my last mission, so I brought him here to see the Hokage." replied Iruka as he rubbed his temple trying to calm his nerves.

"He saved you?" asked Naruto before looking down at the wolf. "But why bring him to see the Hokage. He's just a wolf."

"_**Nosy little brat." **_thought Kakashi

"Aw, um well" stumbled Iruka, as he tried to come up with some kind of excuse. "I thought that I would make him one of my summons."

"Oh, then that's alright. He can stay here as long as wants." replied Naruto, looking down at the silver haired wolf.

"Thanks, Naruto. Why don't you finish your ramen before it gets cold. I need to get home anyway." replied Iruka, trying to get of the subject of the wolf.

"AH, MY RAMEN!!! HOW COULD I FORGET MY RAMEN?" gasped Naruto, rushing over to his seat to finish eating.

"I swear that kid has an attention span of a gnat." mumbled Kakashi under his breath, making Naruto turn around and narrow his eyes as he stared at him.

Kakashi looked up at the blonde kid innocently as he cocked his head to one side, as Iruka shook his head. "Iruka-sensei, are you sure he doesn't talk?" asked Naruto, still believing that he heard the wolf talk.

"You must be just tired or something Naruto. He hasn't said a thing." replied Iruka, narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the silver haired wolf, swearing he saw Kakashi smirk at him.

Naruto started to turn back to his ramen, but took a quick glance back, before returning to his ramen. Iruka walked up to the stand and placed his order with Teuchi, sitting down and waiting a few minutes for it to be ready.

"So how is training?" asked Iruka

"Ah, it's ok. It's not as fun as it used to be." replied Naruto, as he continued to eat his ramen.

"What do you mean?" asked Iruka, both him and the wolf curious by what Naruto meant by that.

"Well, first we lost Sasuke, then Kakashi. I know that he was always late and strict in his teachings, but he was our sensei. We all respected him. Tenzou is good, don't get me wrong, but Sakura and I wish we still had Kakashi-sensei." replied Naruto, as he stared down at his bowl.

"I'm sure he would be very happy to hear you say that, but I'm also sure that he would rather see you training than sitting around thinking about what could have been." replied Iruka

"Yes, you are right. Sakura and I both train hard so that we can become just as good if not better than Kakashi-sensei. We want to make him proud to have had us as his students." replied Naruto, as he smiled up at his former sensei.

"I'm sure he would be glad to hear you say that." smiled Iruka as he ruffled the blonde hair.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei" beamed Naruto

"Your welcome." replied Iruka

"Here is your order Iruka-sensei" said Teuchi

"Ah, thank you Teuchi-san." replied Iruka, placing the money on the stand before picking up his bag to leave. Looking back at the blonde, Iruka said "Don't give up Naruto. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I will." smiled Naruto

Iruka waved as he turned around to leave, followed by the wolf as they headed home to eat and rest. "Were you trying to be caught?" growled Iruka as they walked down the street.

"Ma, that kid is to much of an idiot to realize that a wolf could talk to him." replied Kakashi, smiling up at the tan man, before looking down at the ground.

"What he said got to you didn't it." asked Iruka, seeing the sadness in the wolf's eyes before he lowered his head.

"It doesn't matter. If this doesn't work, then it's better this way." replied Kakashi. Both not saying anything as they continued on there way to Iruka's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please let me hear from you.

Peanut


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.**

**Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Sorry for the wait, but hopefully things will start to slow down now and I can update sooner. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me hear from you.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17**

**Iruka was really starting to worry. After seeing Naruto at the ramen stand, Kakashi has been silent, just talking enough to answer a question. He knew that he was thinking about what the blonde boy had said. Before all this happened, Kakashi was always considered a loner, never allowing anyone close to him. Because of that he never realized how much the people around him cared about him. He was really starting to worry about the silver haired werewolf. Once we returned home last night, he turned into his werewolf form and ate his ramen. As soon as he finished eating, Kakashi said he was tired and went to bed and slept the rest of the night, where is currently still was.**

**Walking back to his bedroom, Iruka sighed as he opened the door to see the werewolf sprawled across his bed. Entering the room, he slowly walked over to Kakashi and sat on the bed beside him, reaching up and combing his hand through the long silver strands on Kakashi's head, the werewolf unconsciously moving his head towards the hand trying to get closer. Iruka smiled as he saw the content look on the werewolf's face, but then turned serious when reality hit him. **_**"I hope you get what you wish for, Kakashi, and that this nightmare that you have been living in will soon be over."**_thought Iruka as he moved his hand up to the pointed ear, running his thumb along the inside, smirking when he heard a low groan escape the werewolf's mouth. Bending down, Iruka whispered "Kakashi, wake up." The hot breath tickling Kakashi's ear making the werewolf lift his arm and scratch his ear before nuzzling his nose into the pillow below. _**"You don't know how cute you are sometimes."**_ thought Iruka, smirking to himself. Pushing Kakashi on his back, Iruka laid on top of the silver haired werewolf as he lowered his head whispering in his ear again "Are you going to sleep all day?" rocking his hips.

"Mmm" moaned Kakashi. He was having the most wonderful dream. _"Tsunade was able to find a cure for him, and he was currently in Iruka's bedroom in his human form both holding each other after their long night of intimacy." _Or so he thought, he felt heavy all of a sudden as if something was laying on top of him. Slowly blinking away the sleep, Kakashi looked up to see Iruka smiling down at him. Looking down he realized that Iruka was laying on top of him, blushing as he looked up at the tan man.

Resting his elbow on Kakashi's chest, resting his head in his hand while the other arm tucked in behind his other arm, laying across the werewolf's chest, Iruka smirked down at him as he opened his eyes. "You awake?" asked Iruka

"Hnnn" replied Kakashi, lifting one arm and resting it across his eyes.

Iruka looked down at the silver haired werewolf seriously, all teasing forgotten as he said "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." replied Kakashi

"Are you sure?" asked Iruka

"Yeah" replied Kakashi

"You know if there is something you want to talk about, you know you can talk to me right?" asked Iruka

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." replied Kakashi as he started to lose his temper. Realizing what he had said, Kakashi took a deep breath as he continued as he looked up at the hurt expression on the tan face. Lifting his hand up, he cupped the tan cheek and said "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous is all." trying to make Iruka not worry.

"It's alright. I know that you have a lot on your mind right now. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." replied Iruka as he started to get off the bed.

Smirking, Kakashi reached out and grabbed a tan arm, pulling Iruka back over top of him. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Kakashi "Don't I get a morning kiss?"

Blushing, Iruka mumbled "Idiot" before leaning down and giving the werewolf a kiss. Kakashi moving his hand up and threading his fingers through the chocolate hair as he held Iruka, breaking the kiss a few minutes later both trying to catch their breath.

Kakashi buried his nose into the tan neck and mumbled "I love you" wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man as if he was afraid this was all just some horrible dream and Iruka really wouldn't be hear when he woke up as tears started to fall.

Feeling something wet fall against his cheek, Iruka wrapped his arms tightly around the big neck as he replied "I love you, too. I will never leave you Kakashi. We'll get through this." Kakashi pulling him even tighter. Pulling back, Iruka looked down and cupped the hairy cheek as he continued "I have to go see Tsunade. Why don't you go take a shower or relax in the tub and when I get back we can go do anything you want."

Kakashi was still unable to find any words to say so he just nodded his head as Iruka stood up to get ready to leave. Turning on his side, Kakashi watched the tan man get dressed. Slowly standing up, Kakashi walked over behind Iruka wrapping his arms around the smaller chest as he rested his chin on the broad shoulder. "Don't be to long." whispered Kakashi, making Iruka shiver as the warm breath blew across the side of his face and neck.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll see if Tsunade was able to find out anything also." replied Iruka

"I'll be waiting." replied Kakashi, as he released the tan man.

Turning around and looking up at the silver haired werewolf, Iruka lifted his hand and cupped the hairy cheek and said "Everything will be ok."

Closing his eyes, Kakashi replied "I hope so."

"I promise, it will." said Iruka pulling away from the werewolf and walking over towards the door. "I'll be back soon, so make yourself at home."

Kakashi watched as Iruka left then sighed to himself "I hope you're right."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was sitting at her desk as she continued to study the medical books that she pulled out of storage desperately trying to find an answer for Kakashi. _**"With Orochimaru involved it's hard to tell what kind of experiment he used."**_ thought Tsunade, leaning over her desk, her hand resting on her forehead as she stared down at the papers in front of her. _**"I have to find a cure. I have to help Kakashi, it's the least I can do." **_

Shizune walked into Tsunade's office and narrowed her eyes as she watched the blonde haired woman suspiciously. She has never seen the woman so serious before, especially with no sake in hand._** "What could be so important that she doesn't even notice me?"**_ thought Shizune as she started to walk over to where Tsunade was sitting.

Hearing someone walking towards her, Tsunade glanced up and looked back down at the papers and saying "I need you to cancel all my appointments for today."

Narrowing her eyes, Shizune growled "I'm not going to let you just sit here and neglect your duties."

Slamming her hands down on her desk, Tsunade stood up and glared at her assistant. "I have something more important to deal with today than sitting there listening to those bureaucratic idiots gripe all day. And don't you EVER question me about me not doing my duties again. Is that understood." roared Tsunade. She hadn't slept a wink at all last night along with not having a drop of her sake, the last thing she wanted to hear was her assistant complaining about not doing her job. Grumbling to herself, Tsunade dropped back into her seat and returned to staring at the page in front of her. _**"There had to be a cure. I am not going to take no for an answer. I am going to find a way to help Kakashi become human again."**_ thought Tsunade

Shizune had never seen Tsunade working so hard at something before. _**"What is so important that she felt it necessary to cancel everything for today."**_ thought Shizune "Is there something I can help you with?" asked Shizune hesitantly.

"No, just leave me alone. Don't let anyone bother me, except for Iruka-sensei. He is to report to me today about his last mission." replied Tsunade, not even looking up at Shizune.

"I understand" replied Shizune, bowing before turning around to leave. _**"Does this have something to do with Iruka-sensei's unusual behavior?"**_ thought Shizune, glancing back at the blonde woman before walking out the door.

After hearing her assistant leave, Tsunade growled "I've got to find a cure. There has to be something." throwing the book across the room. Hearing a knock on the door, she yelled "WHAT?"

Slowly opening the door, Iruka peeked around the door to see an irate Tsunade glaring at the door. _**"This isn't good. She's in a bad mood. Maybe I can come back later." **_thought Iruka as he walked inside the room. "Um, you wanted to see me today, Hokage-sama, but if your busy I can come back later." said Iruka

"Ah, Iruka yes. Please have a seat." replied Tsunade, her expression easing at the sight of the tan man. She had hoped to have been able to give Iruka some good news, but she isn't any further along then when he left yesterday.

Iruka hesitantly walked over to the chair and slowly sat down, his eyes never leaving the blonde woman. "Have you been able to find anything?" asked Iruka, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

Sighing, Tsunade replied "Unfortunately, no but I'm not giving up that easily."

Looking down at his hands on his lap, Iruka asked "Do you think you will be able to help him?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Without really knowing what Orochimaru used, I don't even know where to begin." replied Tsunade, rubbing her fingers in circles on her temples. "But I have to do everything I can. That brat has finally been able to find some happiness, and I want him to continued being happy. He deserves it." smirked Tsunade as she watched the blush creep up Iruka's face.

"Wh…What do you mean?" stuttered Iruka trying his best to not blush. _**"We never told her about our relationship."**_ thought Iruka

"I think you know what I mean, Iruka. I can tell Kakashi cares for you. And after all this time he didn't return to the village until you convinced him. Don't tell me you haven't noticed." replied Tsunade acting innocently.

"I…I…well…" stuttered Iruka before running a hand over his face as he felt his face heat up even more. "I care for Kakashi, and I want him to be happy." mumbled Iruka

"Hm, I'm sure you do." smirked Tsunade

"What is that suppose to mean?" growled Iruka, standing up and leaning over the desk, resting his hand on top as he starting to lose his temper.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." replied Tsunade, waving one hand in the air. With her other hand, she twirled her hair around her finger, Tsunade asked innocently "Soooo, what's he like in bed? I bet he's a real beast."

"TSUNADE!!" gasped Iruka, his face almost purple from embarrassment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Iruka had left, Kakashi has decided to take a nice, long bath. _**"It had been so long since I took a long, hot bath"**_ thought Kakashi as he sat down and laid back, closing his eyes. _**"It felt good to just relax" **_thought Kakashi as he smirked to himself imagining a certain tan man.

_Kakashi has just woke up and walked into the kitchen to see Iruka standing over by the stove, his back facing towards him. Smirking, Kakashi walked over to where Iruka was standing and wrapped his arms tightly around the tan man pulling him in closely. _

"_What are you doing?" asked Iruka_

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" replied Kakashi "I'm holding you."_

"_Why would I want to be held by you?" growled Iruka_

"_Wha…What do you mean?" gasped Kakashi "Isn't this what normal people do when they love each other?"_

_Turning his head, Iruka narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the silver haired werewolf and replied "Yeah, NORMAL people do that. Why would I love a monster like you. I only held you close because I thought Tsunade would have been able to help you become human again, but since she was unable to find a cure and you're still a werewolf why would I want to continue being with you."_

Gasping, Kakashi sat up in the bathtub as tears rolled down his cheeks. Lifting his hands he covered his eyes not able to hold back any longer. He never realized how much he feared the tan man leaving him and how much the idea hurt him. Kakashi jerked his head up when he heard someone pounding on the door. _**"Who could that me?"**_ thought Kakashi, then growled when he heard someone yell "IRUKA-SENSEI, ARE YOU HOME?" He knew that voice from anywhere. _**"What does he want?" **_thought Kakashi growling to himself, his eyes going wide when he heard the front door opening.

----------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to everyone that read my story. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am so sorry for the long delay. I hurt my neck and shoulder last week, and typing with a pinched nerve wasn't working. It's finally starting to feel a little better, so I will update all my stories as soon as I can. So anyways here is the next chapter to my werewolf story. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me hear from you. It will help motivate me even more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

Kakashi started to panic as he heard Naruto walk down the hall, still yelling for Iruka. He had to do something, and do it quick before he was caught. He couldn't let Naruto see him in his werewolf form. Trying to suppress his presence as he jumped out of the water, Kakashi rushed to the door, but paused as he looked back, but realized he didn't have time to do anything about the state the bathroom was in. Concentrating he transformed back into his wolf form, his fur dripping wet. Without thinking he shook his body to get rid of the water, spraying the floor and walls with all the excess water. His eyes widening when he realized what he had done. _**"Iruka is going to kill me when he gets back."**_ thought Kakashi as he looked around the room. Hearing the door open, Kakashi jumped up on Iruka's bed, still wet, laying down and closing his eyes so Naruto would think that he was asleep.

Naruto could have sworn someone was here. He had sensed a presence when he opened the door, but now it was gone. Walking down the hallway, he cautiously walked towards Iruka's room, yelling for his former sensei as he went, narrowing his eyes when he heard a noise behind the closed door. Knocking lightly, Naruto yelled once more for Iruka but got no reply. Slowly opening the door, Naruto peeked around and gasped when he saw a large wolf laying on Iruka's bed. _**"That's the wolf that was with Iruka before. What the heck is it doing here? And in Iruka-sensei's bed no less"**_ thought Naruto

Opening the door further, Naruto slowly started to walk to where the wolf was laying, keeping a cautious eye on it for any sudden movements. Kakashi was starting to panic as he felt Naruto move closer towards him. Trying to stay calm, Kakashi kept his eyes closed as he waited for Naruto to come closer.

Reaching out a hand, Naruto slowly edged closer to Kakashi, trying not to scare the silver haired wolf. What he didn't realize was how uneasy Kakashi was starting to feel as his wolf's instincts started to set in. Kakashi started to unconsciously growl as he felt his space being invaded, but it didn't stop the blonde haired boys movement as he continued to move closer. Feeling cornered, Kakashi opened his eyes as he lifted his head, growling at Naruto, showing the young boy his sharp teeth.

Gasping, Naruto jumped back, losing his balance as he fell backwards over a chair, landing on his back with a loud thump. Looking up his eyes wide as he looked up and noticed the wolf looking down at him over the edge of the bed, with what looked like amusement showing on his face. Dropping his head back down on the floor, Naruto narrowed his eyes as he noticed the water dripping down the walls. Realizing that his back was wet, Naruto ran a hand along the floor and realized that it too was wet.

Kakashi dropped his smirk and started to panic when he realized what Naruto was doing. Kakashi cursed as he watched Naruto, gasping when the blonde boy looked up at him and narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Why is everything wet?" yelled Naruto as he stood up. Kakashi not saying anything, lowered his ears as he dropped his head on the bed, feeling ashamed of the mess he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was walking down the street heading towards home as he recalled his conversation with the Hokage. She hadn't had any luck on discovering something to help Kakashi, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to. _**"Would Kakashi still want to be with me if she wasn't able to help him? Would I be willing to give up everything here to be with Kakashi?"**_ thought Iruka, but his thoughts died out when he started to walk up to his apartment and noticed the door wide opened. He started to panic thinking something happened to Kakashi as he ran up to the door. Iruka stretched his senses out as he walked into his apartment, sighing when he felt Kakashi in the back along with someone else. His eyes widening when he realized who was keeping Kakashi company. Walking back to his room, he stood in the entrance and noticed Naruto staring at the large wolf laying on his bed. Kakashi looked up when he heard something at the door. Noticing Iruka standing in the doorway, Kakashi felt relief flow through him as he stared at the tan man.

Iruka noticed the look of panic on the wolf's face as stepped in the doorway. Looking over at the blonde boy, Iruka walked into his room. "Ah, Naruto is there something I can help you with?"

Naruto was staring at the silver haired wolf and didn't even notice his former sensei walk into the room. Hearing Iruka speak, Naruto whipped his head around and smiled as he ran towards the tan man wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, knocking him onto the floor as he yelled "IRUKA-SENSEI."

"Ugh" moaned Iruka as he hit the floor. Shaking his head he looked up at the blonde "Naruto, why are you here?"

"I wanted to come see if you wanted to get some ramen with me today?"

Iruka looked over at the silver haired wolf on his bed, then back at the blonde boy and said "I can't today Naruto. I have some other things I need to take care of first."

Following his sensei's eyes, Naruto asked "What is THAT doing here." pointing his finger back towards the wolf.

Sitting up, Iruka scratched the back of his head as he started to panic trying to figure out a good reason why the wolf was in his house. "Um, well he saved me on my last mission, and I brought him back here as a way to thank him." mumbled Iruka, as a light blush dusked his cheeks.

Kakashi was laying on the bed quietly as he watched the two talk back and forth, growling under his breath when Naruto pointed to him and call him "THAT." His eyes going wide when he saw the pink showing through on the those beautiful, tan cheeks. _**"What I wouldn't do to kiss those cheeks right now."**_ thought Kakashi, groaning when he felt himself starting to get excited. _**"I never realized how deprived I've been until now. Just looking at him turns me on more than it should. I wish that stupid brat would just leave. I desperately need some alone time with my beautiful little minx."**_

Kakashi looking up when he heard Naruto mentioning something about the water.

Iruka was looking around his bedroom, gasping when he saw all the water on the walls and on the floor. Narrowing his eyes he looked over at the wolf lying on his bed as he growled "What did you do?" Kakashi once again lower his head, resting it on his large paws as he lowered his ears and gave Iruka his "cute little innocent puppy" look making the tan man shake his head as he walked towards the bathroom to get some towels. Walking through the bathroom door, Iruka gasped as he saw the water on the floor, and the water still in the bathtub. _**"Just wait until Naruto leaves, Kakashi."**_ growled Iruka to himself. Walking over to the tub, he pulled the plug to drain the water. Walking over to the cabinet, he pulled out some towels and started to clean up all the spilt water.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Tsunade was still searching through the scrolls as she jumped out of her chair and slammed her fist onto her desk as she screamed "Yes, I've found it." her voice echoing throughout the village. Looking back down at the scroll, Tsunade started to tap her finger against the page smiling "If we use this, then it should reverse Orachimaru's curse." reading further down the page. "But it could also not work. If he were to have changed one thing in the experiment, this could also completely backfire. But we don't have a choice. This is the only way."

Hearing the yell from behind the closed doors, Shizune rushed towards the doors and slammed them open, gasping "Tsunade, are you alright?"

Looking up from her book, Tsunade waved her hand in the air as she replied "Yes, yes I'm fine."

Looking at the Hokage in confusion, Shizune asked "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, I need you to find these ingredients and bring thing to me immediately." replied Tsunade writing down everything she needed before looking up at her assistant.

"Ye…Yes" said Shizune walking over to the desk and taking the piece of paper in her hand.

"Well what are you waiting for? I need that now." growled Tsunade

Shizune rushed over to the door, trying to get away from the irate Hokage as quick as she could "I will gather them immediately." running out of the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune raced towards the hospital to gather all the ingredients Tsunade had requested. _**"What is the world has she been working on that is so important that she completely refuses to do anything else. Actually, it's been since Iruka-sensei has returned. I wonder if he has anything to do with this?"**_ thought Shizune, running into the hospital to get what she needed. Once gathering all the items she needed, she headed back towards the Hokage tower.

"Oi, Shizune what's the rush?" asked Ibiki, as he watched the Hokage's assistant run by.

"Oh, Ibiki how are you?" asked Shizune "I'm just on my way back to the Hokage tower."

"I'm good. Did something happen?" asked Ibiki

"Oh, no. Lady Tsunade has been working on something the last two days and she needed me to gather some things for her." replied Shizune

"Hm, must be something pretty important for her two work on it that long." asked Ibiki

"Yes, she has kept herself locked up in her room and has even worked through the night." replied Shizune.

"Do you know what it's for?" asked Ibiki

"Um, no. She has been very quiet about it. Nobody knows what it's about." replied Shizune. "Actually she hasn't even had anything to drink either." mumbled to herself as an after thought.

"Hm, I see. Well I better not keep you. I don't want to get you in trouble." smiled Ibiki

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll talk to you later." replied Shizune, turning around and heading towards the tower.

Ibiki watched as the assistant left, narrowing his eyes as he thought to himself _**"I wonder what is so important that the Hokage has to work on day and night."**_ smirking as he headed towards his own office to see if he could find out anything. He knew that it had to be something important for the Hokage not to leave her office. And to not drink, he has never heard of the Hokage refusing her precious sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizune returned to the Hokage's office to find Tsunade reading the same book. "Here is the ingredients that you requested, Lady Tsunade."

Standing up, Tsunade started to walk towards a table against the wall "Bring them over here." replied Tsunade

Shizune didn't say anything as she walked over to where the Hokage was standing and sat the glass containers on the table. "May I ask what this is for?"

"No" replied Tsunade as she began to work on the concoction. "I will yell for you if I need anything else. Until then I do not want to be bothered."

"Yes, Tsunade" whispered Shizune, turning around and walking out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say she was tired would be an understatement. She had worked through the night to get her "so called" antidote for Kakashi completed. It was the least she could do for all the pain and suffering he has had to deal with in the last year because of Orachimaru. Smiling to herself, she stood up as she stretched her arms above her head, walking back over to her desk. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a large bottle and glass and poured some of the brown liquid into her glass. Sitting back in her chair, she looked out the window as she took a sip of her drink _**"This will work. It has to. That brat deserves to have some happiness in his life, and I think he's finally found it."**_ Tsunade turned her head as a knock on the door broke her train of thought. Narrowing her eyes, she yelled "WHAT?" Opening the door slowly, Ibiki realized the Hokage wasn't in a good mood as he saw the glare he was receiving as he walked into the room. Bracing himself for the attack, he closed the door behind him. "Is there something I can help you with Ibiki?"

"I was just making sure you were alright. Shizune seemed worried about you yesterday." replied Ibiki, looking around the office. He had tried to find out last night what could possibly have the Hokage so engrossed that she even deemed it more important that her duties, but unfortunately he wasn't able to find out anything. She had been able to keep a tight lid on whatever it is she was working on. He had heard from several people last night to not disturb the Hokage, but he was starting to worry. If she were to neglect her duties for long, then the counsel members would start attacking her about not doing her duties.

Smirking, Tsunade watched as Ibiki looked around her room, trying to find whatever was keeping her locked up in her room. "Has your curiosity got the better of you?"

Looking over towards the Hokage, Ibiki replied "I am only worried about your duties, Hokage-sama."

"Mhm, not the least bit curious about what I have been doing?" asked Tsunade

"If I were to say no, I would be lying. I cannot understand what would be so important that you would neglect your duties." replied Ibiki

Sitting back in her seat, Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window "Someone important needs my help."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes as he watched the play of emotions go across the blonde haired woman's face and confusion started to set in. "Who is it?"

Turning her head and narrowing her eyes Tsunade replied "I can't tell you."

"Why?" asked Ibiki

"I promised him, and after everything he's been through I can't go back on that promise." whispered Tsunade

"If he's a part of this village, I want to help him. It will not go out of this room." replied Ibiki, trying to get the Hokage to trust him. He knew whatever was going on was taking a toll on the older woman, and he wanted to be able to help her if he could.

Tsunade turned her head and looked back out the window as if lost in thought. She knew that she could trust Ibiki, but would Kakashi and Iruka be mad if she told him. Ibiki had worked with Kakashi in the past and knew he would be happy to hear that he is alive. Making her decision, Tsunade looked up at the scared man and said "What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room."

"Understood." replied Ibiki

"Take a seat." said Tsunade as she leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. Once the interrogator was seated she continued "Kakashi is alive."

Ibiki's eyes widened at the blonde haired woman's words as he gasped "What?"

"As you know a little over a year ago, Kakashi left on a mission to never return. We had assumed that he was eliminated by the enemy." said Tsunade

"Yes, we never found a trace of him when we sent out a search party. We were only able to locate his vest and glove." replied Ibiki

"Unfortunately, he was taken prisoner by Orachimaru." started Tsunade, lowering her head and now resting her forehead on her hands. After a long pause, she continued "They experimented on him, Ibiki." Tsunade trying to keep her emotions in check, but failing.

"What do you mean experimented on him?" asked Ibiki hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "Is this what you had Shizune gathering for earlier?"

Looking up, Tsunade didn't stop the tears from falling as she replied "Yes, I need you to go to Iruka's and have them see me immediately. You will understand when you go there."

Narrowing his eyes, Ibiki said "What does Iruka have to do with this? And Kakashi is with him?"

"Yes, he was the one who found Kakashi. Kakashi saved him on his last mission." replied Tsunade. "You will see what I mean when you get there."

Not saying another word, Ibiki stood up and bowed "I will return immediately with them." walking out the door towards the academy teachers apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto were sitting in the living room, just having finished breakfast. Naruto refused to leave Iruka alone with the wolf last night and was still ranting on about him not being safe around Kakashi. _**"If he only knew."**_ thought Iruka as he shook his head. Iruka finally having enough of Naruto's ranting growled as he yelled "ENOUGH NARUTO! I am perfectly fine. He isn't going to hurt me. Why would he save me if he wanted to hurt me?"

"I don't trust it." replied Naruto as he started to move away from his angry sensei. Knowing fully well what would happen if he angered the academy sensei to much.

"He's not an it, Naruto. So stop calling him that. Have I not taught you anything. He saved my life. I trust him with my life." said Iruka, making the silver haired wolf blush at the comment.

"But…"

"No, but's. You have to trust me…" started Iruka, but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. Looking questioningly over at the silver haired wolf, Iruka walked over to the door and slowly opened it just enough to see outside, and gasped when he saw Ibiki. "Ibiki-san?" Kakashi's eyes widening when he heard Iruka say the name.

Ibiki started to reply, but his eyes widened as he saw a silver haired wolf standing behind Iruka. Iruka followed his stare his own eyes widening when he realized that were directed towards Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please let me hear from you.

Peanut J


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.

Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed my story. Hear is the next chapter to my story, so I hope you enjoy. Please let me hear from you. I'm trying to get back into the groove again and hearing from all my wonderful readers will help motivate me to writing the next chapter. This is for Arctic0Kitten. I hope you enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter of my new story and hope to have it up later today or tomorrow for you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

"Kakashi?" whispered Ibiki, Iruka's eyes widening as he heard the name slip of the interrogators' tongue. Kakashi started to panic as he heard the scared man say his name, looking over at the tan man standing by the door, both of their eyes wide. Naruto narrowing his eyes as he stared at Ibiki, trying to figure out if he heard him right.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto, confused as he looked back and forth from Ibiki to the silver haired wolf. Kakashi having himself back under control as the blonde boy stared at him.

Hearing what Naruto had said, Ibiki realized what he had said, knowing that Naruto didn't realize who the wolf was. He started to panic as he tried to come up with something to cover himself. Scratching the back of his head, Ibiki replied "Um, hehe, I could have sworn he looked like a pet that I used to have when I was growing up. It just took me by surprise."

"I could have sworn you said Kakashi." said Naruto

"Kakashi? Why would I say that name?" asked Ibiki, as he tried to cover his mistake.

Thinking he must have heard the interrogator wrong, Naruto mumbled "Yeah, I must have just heard you wrong." walking over to the sofa to sit down. "I must have just heard you wrong. I guess ever since he disappeared a year ago, I've just been hoping for a miracle.

"Anything is possible." replied Ibiki, looking over at the wolf, noticing he had his head lowered.

"_**How can that brat care about me so much. What will you think if I do really return?"**_ thought Kakashi, trying to fight back the urge to just yell to him and say I'm right hear. Now was not the time for that.

"It's only a dream. If Orachimaru really did get his hands on him, it couldn't have been good. I just hope he didn't suffer to much." mumbled Naruto

Trying to get away from the depressing atmosphere, Iruka asked "Is there something I can help you with Ibiki-san?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you and your wolf friend. She would like to give him a proper thank you for saving you." replied Ibiki, hoping Iruka understood what he meant.

Iruka looked over at the wolf before replying "I understand." Trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. He knew that Ibiki couldn't come out and say exactly why he was hear because of Naruto, but if he understood the interrogator right, then Tsunade must have found out something. "Naruto why don't you go ahead and go home and later we can go out and get some ramen."

"Really? You're awesome Iruka-sensei." yelled Naruto as he jumped out of the sofa and gave his former sensei a hug. Cheering his up a little from his earlier depressed mood.

"I'll stop by your apartment once everything is taken care of." smiled Iruka

Walking over to the wolf, Naruto roughly ruffled the silver fur. "I'll leave Iruka-sensei in your care." Kakashi closing one eye as he looked up at the obnoxious blonde with the other eye, growling low under his breath. _**"I'll make that brat pay for that once I return to my human form." **_Rushing over to the door, he put on his shoes. Opening the door, Naruto turned his head, raising his arm in the air as he waved. "See you later Iruka-sensei, Ibiki-san, and wolf-san"

Once Naruto closed the door behind him, Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the interrogator. "How do you know who I am?"

"Um, well…"

"She told you." growled the silver haired wolf, as he started to walk over towards the scared man. Anger radiating off of him as he moved closer.

Afraid that Kakashi was going to do something that he would regret later, Iruka walked up to him and laid a hand on his head. "Please Kakashi, let's talk to Tsunade first. She must have had a reason."

"I don't care, she promised to not tell ANYONE." growled the silver haired wolf.

Trying to calm the wolf down, Ibiki replied "I think she's found something to help you. She wanted me to bring you to her office immediately."

Kakashi and Iruka both stared at the scared interrogator with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Not completely, but she had Shizune gather several ingredients." replied Ibiki

Kakashi looked up at the tan man with hope in his eyes. _**"Maybe my dreams will finally come true."**_ Turning his head back to Ibiki, he growled "Let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi didn't say anything as they headed towards the Hokage tower. He could feel a pair of eyes boring through him as he walked beside Iruka. He knew how the interrogator's mind worked, so he knew that Ibiki was trying to figure out what exactly happened. _**"That stupid woman just couldn't keep her mouth shut, could she. She had to tell him who I was. It was obvious that he had already known about me when he saw me. Just wait until I see her, she will regret ever saying something to him."**_

Iruka could feel the anger radiating off of the wolf beside him. _**"He knew that Ibiki knew who the wolf was, but how? He never did really answer the question. Did Tsunade tell him before sending him to my house. Why would she do that after promising not to tell anyone. If more people find out, will Kakashi get mad ay me for convincing him to return?"**_ That last thought sending a sharp pain through his chest as he thought about that. Looking over at the silver haired wolf, Iruka looked down at the road. _**"If word gets out about him, will he blame me for all of this. Will he not want anything to do with me anymore?"**_ Breaking out of his thoughts when he heard Ibiki speak.

It was eating Ibiki up as he tried to figure out why Kakashi never returned until now to ask for help. He knew that Tsunade would have done everything she could have at that time to help him. "Why didn't you come back?"

Iruka looked down at Kakashi, noticing the silver haired wolf's eyes narrowing at the question. Turning his head and looking at the scared interrogator, Iruka replied "Ibiki, I'm not sure how or why you know, but don't. This is not the time for one of your interrogations.

"I just want to know why he wouldn't want to return to his own village."

"I'm sure his reasons are easily justified." growled Iruka. He was starting to lose his temper with Ibiki's questioning.

"She's just concerned about him."

Iruka stopped and turned his head as he narrowed his eyes. Kakashi's stopping and looking up at the tan man, his eyes widening as he saw the intense stare sent towards the scared interrogator, sending a chill down his spine. "That may be true, but she still shouldn't have broken her promise. He is still here because she made a promise to not tell anyone. Why she decided to tell you, I'm not sure, but please do not speak of it again."

Ibiki knew he had overstepped his boundaries. Whatever the reason Kakashi didn't want to return, he wasn't going to learn anything now. Kakashi was still unsure of the whole situation, and if he pushed his questioning to far he was afraid that Kakashi would tuck his tail in between his legs and run. He would just have to wait until everything is settled before questioning him further. Glancing around and not noticing anyone around them, Ibiki looked down at the silver haired wolf and whispered. "Please don't blame her for telling me. Since your return, Tsunade hasn't hardly slept, heck she hasn't even touched her sake, which has everyone concerned. I think she told me because she was about to break. I too want to help you any way possible. You may not realize it, but you have a lot of people in this village that care about you."

Sighing, Kakashi stopped and looked up at Ibiki before turning his head and looking at Iruka, a blush starting to creep up his cheeks as he thought about everything that has happened recently and everything the tan man has done for him. Turning his head back and looking at the scare interrogator, Kakashi lowered his head and whispered. "Thank you, but please don't speak of this to anyone else."

Ibiki couldn't help the little smile that started to creep up on his face. _**"If he only knew how people would react if they knew he was alive. You may not have wanted anyone close to you, but people still cared about you."**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade ran an arm across her forehead as she mixed the ingredients together, hoping that this will help Kakashi. "It has to work." Mixing in the last ingredient, Tsunade sighed as she held up the small vile at eye level. "Now I just have to wait for Ibiki to return with Kakashi." Looking over at the door when she heard someone knock. "Enter"

Ibiki opened the door, stepping back to allow Kakashi and Iruka to enter the room first. Once everyone was in, Ibiki closed the door behind him.

Tsunade not saying anything sat the vile down, walked over to the door, doing a few hand signs and placing her hand on the door as she whispered something that no one else could hear. Turning around she replied "Now no one can here us."

"Did you find a cure?" asked Iruka, the excitement easily heard in her voice.

Walking over to the table that she was working at, Tsunade picked up the vile that she was holding. "I think so."

"What do you mean by 'I think so'?" asked Kakashi skeptically

Tsunade looked down at the wolf standing in front of him. "Well, this is the antidote to reverse the experiment, but if Orachimaru changed anything on the ingredients that was used, then it won't work. It may even have the opposite affect, and make the experiment permanent. Leaving you to be a werewolf for the rest of your life, without having another chance of reversing it."

Iruka's eyes widened as he heard the Hokage explain the antidote. Looking down at Kakashi, he saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring back at him. He could see the worry and fear in those eyes as they stared at each other.

Kakashi felt the feeling of dread in his stomach as Tsunade explained the risks. Looking up at the tan man standing beside him, Kakashi looked into those deep brown eyes. _**"Will he leave me if this doesn't work? I can't lose him now that I know what it feels like. I have to do this, no matter what the risks. Tsunade wouldn't have me try if she didn't believe there was a chance of it working."**_

As if reading the wolf's mind, Iruka knelt down in front of the silver haired wolf, and laid a hand on Kakashi's cheek. "No matter what happens, I will never leave you. Please believe me." Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's neck, Kakashi laying his head on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka whispered "I love you" feeling the wolf tense from the words before relaxing again.

"Me too"

Tsunade smirked as she watched the two hold each other, Ibiki raising an eyebrow as he watched the two interact with each other, but started to understand why Kakashi decided now to return. He had finally gotten what he has always wanted and was now willing to risk anything to keep it.

Lifting his head, Kakashi looked up at the blonde woman. "Let's do it." Looking over at Iruka, Kakashi closed his eyes as he transformed back into a werewolf, Iruka taking one of Kakashi's hands into his as he stood beside him. Ibiki's eyes wide as he rendered speechless as he watched the transformation.

"Alright, here you go." Tsunade handing over the vile, everyone watching as Kakashi opened his mouth. Kakashi feeling the cool liquid hit his tongue. Closing his mouth he swallowed as he waited to see what happened. Looking over at Tsunade giving her a questioning look when he didn't feel anything happening. "I don't feel…" Kakashi cringing as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Iruka started to panic as he saw the pain on Kakashi's face, as he closed his eyes, moving a hand down to his stomach as he fell to his knees, Iruka being pulled down with the werewolf as the grip on his hand tightened. "Kakashi?"

"Iruka?" whimpered Kakashi, lowering his head on Iruka's chest as past memories started to flood his mind. Being held in a prison, chained down to a large table, his head held back as something was forced down his throat. His eyes going wide as the same pain shot through his body, then everything going black.

"Tsunade?" panicked Iruka as he felt Kakashi go limp, but his eyes widening as he felt the body in his arms change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi lifted an arm, laying it over his eyes as he started to wake up. He felt heavy. Trying to remember what had happened to him as he slowly began to wake up.

Iruka was knelt down beside Kakashi as he watched the pale man start to stir. "Kakashi?"

"_**He had helped Iruka when he was attacked. He had confessed his true feelings to Iruka and had agreed to return with him to the village."**_

"Kakashi?"

"_**Tsunade had promised to help find a cure for him."**_

"Kakashi?"

"_**Ibiki had come to get him and Iruka. Tsunade had said she found an antidote."**_ His eyes shooting wide open, sitting up as he remembered taking the antidote. Slapping a hand on his forehead as his head started to spin from the quick movement.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" asked Iruka, laying a hand on the pale shoulder.

"Iruka?" whimpered Kakashi, as he tried to calm the pounding headache. _**"What a minute. Iruka's hand is on my shoulder. I can feel his hand touching my skin."**_ His eyes shooting wide open as realization hit him. "Iruka?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me hear from you.

Peanut


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't own anything Naruto. Just writing for fun.**

**WOW!!! Um, sorry. I just haven't had any of the needed motivation to type recently. This chapter is a little shorter than what I normally write, but I wanted to get something out for all of my wonderful readers to read. So please let me hear from you.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 20**

**Kakashi couldn't believe it, he felt so alive for the first time in little over a year. He couldn't stop staring at himself in the mirror, poking his cheek as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Hearing the door behind him open, Kakashi lifted his eyes to look through the mirror as he watched it slowly open.**

**Iruka hesitantly opened the door to his bathroom hoping that he wouldn't upset Kakashi. Peeking his head around the door, he noticed the pale man had been in the bathroom ever since they returned to his house two hours ago, his position still the same. "Are you alright?" asked Iruka trying not to show the worry in his voice.**

**Still looking at the mirror, Kakashi smiled as he looked at the tan man through the mirror. "Yeah, I'm fine." moving his eyes to look at his reflection once again. "I think I'm just still in disbelief. I never thought this day would happen."**

**Walking into the room, Iruka smiled as he walked over to the silver haired man. Lifting his hand, he cupped the pale cheek and turned Kakashi's head towards him, looking at the mismatched eyes. "How about we go and celebrate. I'm sure you would like to see everyone again."**

**Laying his hand over the tan one on his cheek, Kakashi lowered his eyes. "I don't know if I'm ready to see everyone yet. I really never had any close friends before all this happened, so I'm sure I wasn't really that missed."**

"**You underestimate yourself Kakashi. You are loved more than you realize. You may never have allowed yourself to get close to anyone, but you still left a place in people's hearts. Everyone was saddened when they thought that they had lost you, especially your team. If they found out that you were alive they would be overjoyed, along with Gai and other jounin that you were close to.**

"**Ugh, did you have to remind me of him. Just thinking about his reaction sends shivers down my spine." Kakashi shaking from the thought of seeing Gai once again and telling him that he was still alive after all this time.**

**Iruka couldn't help but laugh when he heard Kakashi, but then turned serious as he spoke. "Actually, Gai has changed since you've been gone. After learning of your…..disappearance, Gai hasn't been his usual self."**

**Looking up at the tan man, Kakashi quirked an eyebrow as he asked "What do you mean? Why would he stop doing all of that because of me? We really never saw each other as more than rivals."**

"**That may be true for you, but I don't think he thought of you as just a rival. I think he thought of you as his closest friend. He doesn't come in anymore to the mission office sprouting off his usual 'Beautiful Days and Youthful' comments anymore. He usually comes in, hands in his report, and leaves." replied Iruka **

**Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "**_**Had him and Gai been considered friends. He had never looked at it that way before. He always just saw him someone to compete against. And those crazy challenges? Was that just an excuse for them to hang out?"**_ Lowering his head, Kakashi mumbled "Maybe I should talk to him. I never realized how my disappearance could actually hurt someone. I guess I never really thought of Gai as a friend before, because I was to afraid to show any emotions."

"You were afraid to get hurt again?" asked Iruka, but already knowing the answer.

Looking up at the tan man, Kakashi shook his head as he replied "Yes, I didn't want to feel that pain of losing someone again so I buried all of my emotions."

"If your not ready to talk to everyone, then maybe just talk to him first. I could ask him to come over." said Iruka

"No, we can go see him, but since it's already late why don't we go ahead and fix something for dinner tonight and tomorrow morning we can talk to him." smiled Kakashi, walking up behind his lover, Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and pulled him close. He already knew that nobody would know of his return until he was ready to reveal it. That was the agreement that was made with Tsunade. Shizune and Ibiki also agreed to his request. Kakashi smiled as he felt the tan man shiver as he laid a soft kiss on the nape of his tan neck. "Besides before the real nightmare begins I want to have some more alone time……argh" Kakashi growled as his knees buckled from underneath him, grabbing his stomach as a sharp pain went through him.

"Kakashi?" screamed Iruka, as he felt himself being pulled to the floor as the pale man fell.

"It hurts." gasped Kakashi, as he tried to get his breath back through all the pain shooting through his body.

"Kakashi, what is it? Where does it hurt?" panicked Iruka, trying to stay calm so he wouldn't worry Kakashi.

"My….my stomach" Kakashi gritted his teeth as be pushed against his stomach, trying to find some way to relieve at least some of the pain.

"Here, lay back on the floor" Iruka pulled off his shirt and rolled it up, bracing the back of the silver haired man's head and coaxing him to lay on the floor. Once Kakashi was laying flat on the floor, he could feel the tension leaving the pale body. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better" whispered Kakashi, laying a hand over his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Do you want me to get Tsunade?" asked Iruka, trying not to let the fear seep through his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was make Kakashi worry more than he already is.

"No, I'm fine. It's probably just from the changes that my body has been through recently. I'm sure it will get better." whispered Kakashi, moving his arm down to his stomach, keeping his eyes closed.

Iruka ran his hand over the pale forehead, worried that something was going wrong. This was the first time he had seen Kakashi this weak. Even in his werewolf form, he never showed any kind of weakness to him. He always seemed strong.

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up at the tan man above him, knowing that he was worried about him. Reaching up, he wrapped his pale hand around the tan hand on his forehead and pulled it down to his thin lips and kissed the inside of his hand. "Please don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Iruka squeezed the pale hand as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, cursing when he felt a tear run down his cheek. He didn't want to show Kakashi just how worried he was. Kakashi released the tan hand and cupped the tan check, running his thumb over Iruka's cheek to wipe the tear away. "I'll be alright, ok?" Iruka still trying to fight back his emotions just nodded his answer, as he felt Kakashi's hand thread through his hair and pull him down, smashing their lips together, moaning when he realized this was the first time that he had kissed Kakashi in his human form.

Hearing the moan from his lover, Kakashi wrapped one arm tightly around the tan body and pulled him closer, unable to get enough of the wonderful warmth that he has craved for so long. The other hand pulling Iruka's head closer as he deepened the kiss more, licking the sweet lips, asking for entrance. Iruka opened his mouth at the unasked questioned feeling Kakashi's tongue slip through his lips, and brushed across the top of his as he explored his mouth, not leaving an inch untouched. 

Iruka gasped as he broke the kiss, both men taking in deep breaths as they tried to catch their breaths. He couldn't stop the fear running through his as he thought of Kakashi turning back into his werewolf form. Iruka lowered his head, resting his forehead on the pale one as he looked into the mismatched eyes. "Please promise that no matter what, you will always stay by my side."

Pulling the tan man into a hug, Kakashi whispered into his ear "I promise."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was laying on his bed that he now shared with his lover, Kakashi. He never thought it possible that his dream would come true. He had always thought that Kakashi had hated him, but to find out that he was harboring the same feelings that he was just felt like a dream. He often wondered how the two wolves that helped Kakashi were doing, and once everything settles he would like to go back and pay them a visit. Laying on his side, he watched as the pale man slept beside him. He wasn't able to sleep much last night after the attack Kakashi had last night. He knew that Kakashi told him that he was fine, but was every thing really alright? Looking up towards the window, Iruka knew that by the way the sun was setting that it was probably around 7:00. His clock was on the other side of Kakashi, and he didn't want to move to wake him up just yet. Iruka smiled as he stared at the pale face, his eyes locking on the pale thin lips, as he unconsciously moved closer, stopping when he was a breaths away realizing what he was doing. Pulling back, Iruka laid his hand on Kakashi's chest, but gasped as Kakashi smacked it away.

"Stop it Daichi." mumbled Kakashi

Iruka's smirked as he heard what Kakashi said. "So I take it he doesn't like to get up in the morning." whispered Iruka. Feeling like playing a little, Iruka slowly ran a finger down the long, pale arm waiting for Kakashi to react.

"Nn, no, stop it. I don't want to get up yet. It's to early. Go do the hunting yourself." mumbled Kakashi, as he swatted his hand in the air.

Iruka put a hand over his mouth as he tried to hold back the chuckle threatening to escape.

Moving his hand down, Iruka snaked his hand up under Kakashi's shirt, knowing that he hand was cold.

"AHHHH!!!!!!!! COOOOLLLLLDDDDDDD!!" gasped Kakashi, as he moved back away from the cold hand, falling off the bed and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Iruka couldn't hold back his laughter as he saw Kakashi fall off the bed, his eyes wide as he realized he was falling. His face was priceless. Only if he had his camera. Leaning over and looking down at his pale lover sprawled out on the floor, holding a hand on his forehead, Iruka smiled "Morning"

Narrowing his eyes, Kakashi growled "You did that on purpose."

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute laying there talking in your sleep, begging Daichi to let you sleep longer." smirked Iruka

"I did not." pouted Kakashi, as he sat up.

Shaking his head, Iruka cleared his throat as he said "Stop it Daichi. No, stop it. I don't want to get up yet. It's to early. Go do the hunting yourself." 

Kakashi crossed his arms as he pouted. "Well it's true. He would always wake me up even before the sun would come up. How are you suppose to wake up THAT early?"

Laughing even harder at the expression Kakashi was making, Iruka replied "You didn't have to get up early like that when you were on missions?"

Turning his head, Kakashi "Hm'd" as he looked away from his lover. He was not a morning person and to have his lover laugh at him was not helping.

Seeing Kakashi's reaction, Iruka smiled as he sat up and kneeled down on the floor, wrapping his arms around the pale man and kissed him on his cheek. "How about we get ready and go see Gai."

Sighing, Kakashi turned his head and gave the tan man a proper kiss on the lips before replying "Yeah, does he still run around the village in the morning?"

"Yeah, he should be finishing up shortly." replied Iruka

"Alright, let's go." said Kakashi, pulling Iruka up as he stood. Both getting dressed before heading into the kitchen to grab something to eat quickly before leaving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To avoid a scene, Iruka used his jutsu to send them to where he knew Gai was always at every morning. He knew that Kakashi wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet, so the less likely for someone to be around the better. And he wasn't for sure how Gai would react when he saw Kakashi. Once reaching the top of Hokage mountain, Iruka released his hold on Kakashi.

"Why are we up here. I thought we were going to go see Gai?" asked Kakashi, as he looked around taking in the scenery that he had missed.

"This is where Gai comes every morning after his run around the village. He stays up here for hours." replied Iruka, turning his head and looking at Kakashi, giving him a small smile.

"Why?" asked Kakashi, confused by what Iruka was saying.

"Hm, I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him yourself." Iruka's smile growing as he turned his gaze to something behind Kakashi

Following the chocolate eyes, Kakashi gasped when he saw Gai standing behind him, both of their eyes locking.

"Ka….Kakashi?" whispered Gai

---------------------------------------------------------

Alright, that was the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.

Peanut


End file.
